BlueGrey Letters
by HinataSnow16
Summary: Three schools have joined together in a Penpal Project. Isane and Grimmjow are two completely different people but through endless mails, they slowly formed a bond that is both beautiful and confusing. Slowly, Isane came to enjoy the company of the Sexta and slowly finds herself falling in love. But that can prove problematic, since Grimm thinks she's a dude. GrimmXIsa (RE-EDITING)
1. Penpals

**Crackfic pairing. I LOVE Isane and Grimmjow and I thought that they seem like the perfect couple~!(?)**

**Hope you enjoy this~ XD**

**Warning: Some bad words (B****, F***, S*** etc) mainly because of Grimmjow's vocabulary**

* * *

><p>Isane smiled as she gingerly opened her folded piece of paper. Her feet shuffled excitedly underneath her table as she read the name and address of her new penpal.<p>

**_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_**

**_Huece Mundo Street 49 Ravenwood._**

**_Las Noches High School_**

"Grimmjow. He sounds scary." Isane spoke to herself and glanced at her other friends as they read the names of their new penpal. Some were squealing while others were whining. Isane and a few others seem to be maintaining their composure.

Isane glanced at her teacher as she smiled calmly back, the blackboard behind her saying 'Penpal Project'. The three major schools of Japan (Karakura High School, Las Noches High School and Seireitei High School) had joined together to hold a penpal project to strengthen their friendship ties. Not many of the students in Sereitei were thrilled by this, mainly because majority of them think that they should not interact with the 'low-lifes'.

The reason, is because Sereitei is considered the best school in that area, followed by Karakura and Las Noches, in both social status and in studies. Karakura is second to Sereitei as they are the average school while the worst school was Las Noches. Las Noches was the school that holds the most numbers of students who are actively involved in gangs with few actually passing their grades.

"Okay class! Listen to me now." Unohana spoke up and the class quieted down. Everyone reverted their gazes to her, waiting for her to speak. She glanced around the room, ensuring silence before letting out a motherly smile.

"Alright class, this is how the penpal letter works. You write a letter to the person, introduce yourselves to them and be friendly. The point of this project is to form friendship ties within the schools and I trust that each and everyone of you will do their best in making friends." Unohana spoke.

"But won't it better if we e-mailed them? I mean, stamps costs money." Renji spoke out loud and a few agreeing murmurs answered him. Unohana smiled calmly back at him.

"Because Renji, some of the students from the schools don't have a computer." Unohana answered back.

"Really? How old-fashioned can they get?" Hisagi snorted and the class laughed at his remark.

"Do not belittle them Hisagi-san. Not all of them are as fortunate as you." Unohana spoke, her aura suddenly cold and deadly as she gave him the famous 'Smile'. The class immediately turned quiet, feeling the killing intent within the room and Hisagi swallowed his saliva.

"H-Hai. Sorry, Unohana-sensei." Hisagi he sunk into his chair.

"Alright then. Class dismissed." Unohana spoke and the class dispersed to head on back home.

Isane glanced at the piece of paper on her desk and drummed her pencil between her fingers. Determined to be friends with this Grimmjow, she started writing down.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few days later~<strong>

Grimmjow was snoring away at his chair in his classroom when Ulquiorra did the unexpected. He started a conversation with Grimmjow.

"Sexta. Wake up." Ulquiorra spoke and Grimmjow's eyes snapped open. He turned to the green-eyed freak. "Did you just speak to me?"

Ulquiorra breathed out a 'yes'.

"You. Speak. To me." Grimmjow spoke again.

"That is correct Sexta and I have a question."

Grimmjow, still astonished by his seat partner's sudden convo, shrugged and listened.

"What is your penpal's name?" Ulquiorra asked.

Grimmjow blinked. "Isane Kotetsu. He's writing to me first so I guess I'll just have to wait for his letter. **(A/N: Note that Grimmjow is stupid here and think's Isane is a guy. XD)**

Ulquiorra nodded. "Mine is called Orihime Inoue from Karakura High and I've just received her letter last night. There are some problems with her grammar that I do not understand and I thought that you might know what she meant by a 'friendship as big as Mario's adventures'."

Grimmjow blinked several times, absorbing them before scratching his head. "I think she just meant that you and her will be best friends?" He guessed.

Ulquiorra returned him a blank expression. When he opened his mouth, a stream of sentences burst out.

"If you have meant that, then why did you end the sentence with a questioning tone? Are you uncertain of the actual reason to her flowery grammar? And what is a best friend? A friend can't be best at something unless they have the talent of it. And who is this Mario fellow? Is he a popular teacher of some sort?"

"Jeez! Timeout, you prick! All your questions are giving me a head ache!" Grimmjow whined and blocked his ears with his hands. If he knew the Cuatro was such a blabbermouth, he'd liked it better if he just stayed quiet.

Said Cuatro had his eyes glazed over in an expectant manner. "I find that hard to believe as there is not much in there."

"Yea- What?" Grimmjow exclaimed out in anger before grabbing the collar of Ulquiorra's clothes. "I dare you to say that again." He growled.

"Do remember your place, Sexta. You are talking to your superior." Ulquiorra glowered in slight anger.

"Fuck the superior system. Nobody calls me stupid!" Grimmjow snarled and gripped Ulquiorra's collar harder. The grip made Ulquiorra's button to be undone and it revealed a gleaming black '4' tattooed upon his chest.

"You are talking to your Cuatro, Sexta. Know your place!" Ulquiorra spoke in a tone that dripped with anger.

"I don't give a fuck." He snarled, punctuating each word with venom when suddenly, the doors of the classroom opened and a brown haired man entered.

All at once, the soon-to-be fight between the Cuatro and _Sexta_ disappeared and everyone returned to their seats. Aizen smirked as how easy it was to have the class at his attention.

"That's better. I could almost hear a squabble from down the hall and I'm glad that has cleared up." Aizen spoke in a tone that just screams 'Leader'. His eyes wandered lazily to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow tried to act it tough wheres Ulquiorra merely stared back at the eyes of their teacher.

The class started but the murdering intent was present throughout.

* * *

><p><strong>~A few Hours later, After school~<strong>

Grimmjow and the rest of his class yelled out in cheer as the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school. Grimmjow didn't bother using the door to exit the class. He and a few other males jumped out from the window and landed on the ground with a soft thud. It wasn't dangerous. Their class was at the second level and most of them are born _Yamakazis._

Grimmjow waved goodbye to some of his classmated as they all headed back home or either went back to their clubs. Or just scavenging for hook-ups at nightclubs. It wasn't that uncommon for such a lifestyle in Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow grumbled as he walked into his house. His roommate was still at school, taking extra lessons so that he could get a decent job in their dump neighborhood. Grimmjow smirked.

"He's a good kid." Grimmjow spoke out loud. He dumped his school bag at the side of his bed and canon balled on to his bed.

He gazed at his old peeling ceiling and let his mind wander. He had a good day at school. He's freakishly quiet Cuatro finally spoke to him and he nearly got into a fight with said guy. He remembered about his penpal's weird way of words and he sniggered. 'A friendship as big as Mario's adventures'? That chick Orihime is weird.

Grimmjow suddenly got up and headed to their mailbox, hoping to see if his penpal at Seireitei High had given him a letter. Most of the letters he got was bills and ads but one letter was neatly done.

He dumped all the other letters on his table and opened the neat letter while sitting on his bed. Sure enough, it was his penpal's.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez<em>

_Seems like we're penpals now, huh? I guess that's nice. Don't get me wrong. I really excited about this penpal project because I've never written letters before. I usually just e-mail them or either use Facebook. Heheh… I sound a lil bratty am I? Sorry…_

_So, I'll tell you a few things about myself then. My name is Isane Kotetsu. I'm an orphan with my lil sister, Kiyone Kotetsu. She's really loyal and loud, always trying to prove people she's capable of stuff. She's the exact opposite of me to the point of me thinking whether we're really siblings._

_I'm in the Health Education stream and am Chairman of my class. I know you think that Health Ed is stupid and weird but I can't click with my other subjects. Health Ed can really help you in life crisis you know? Hehe…_

_My favorite food is Porridge (I can practically eat that for a whole week! ^_^) and I HATE kamaboko. You know that pureed surimi fishcake? Yeah. I HATE it. I'm really tall for my age (I'm 17). I'm a 187 cm-er and I'm really stressed about my height. I really don't like it when people tease me as 'bamboo freak'._

_My birthday is August 2nd. I have grey eyes and short messy grey hair. Another weird thing about me. Imagine a person with grey hair. I'm practically screaming weird._

_Enough about me now! Tell me about yourself. How your school works and such. I heard that you're school has this system? Where the newcomers are called Hollows or something? Care to tell me about that? I'm just curious that's all… ^^;_

_Can't wait for your reply~^^_

_ Sincerely,_

_Isane Kotetsu_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow chuckled slightly at his penpal's letter. 'This dude just screams gay!' Grimmjow thought and he praised Kami that there weren't any hard words on the letter. He's not good in his vocabulary and he cursed Ulquiorra. He's a little right about his I.Q.<p>

Grimmjow whisked away to his table and grabbed a paper and started to write on his reply. He drummed with the pencil, raking his head on what to say.

"I'm home!" Grimmjow's roommate returned from his extra class and entered their room.

"Yo, Shawlong! Come see this!" Grimmjow handed the letter to his roommate. Shawlong sat down and read it. Slowly, a grin formed on his face and when he finished the letter, he let out a loud laugh.

"Dude! This chick is seriously awkward!" Shawlong spoke and handed the letter back. "It's adorable though."

Grimmjow gave him cringed face. "Chick? My penpal's a dude!"

"You sure? Her name sounds like a girl and she's in the Health Ed stream! Come on. That's too girly to be a male." Shawlong spoke and changed into his work clothes.

"It's a guy, trust me. I have a feeling to it." Grimmjow spoke.

"Just don't embarrass yourself when you write to her."

"Him!"

"Yeah, write to him. But all the same, just ask him or her. You can't be too sure, right?" Shawlong spoke and grabbed the house keys. "I'm going to work."

Grimmjow ears perked up. "Shawlong! You have to stop stressing yourselves! You signed up to extra classes, you help out at the Old's home and you've got a job at night shifts!"

Shawlong shrugged. "I hate this neighborhood. But I still stayed cuz you know why?"

"Why?"

"You're lazy to be able to hold up the rent of this stinkhole."

Grimmjow threw his pillow at Shawlong and he dodged. "Kidding. I'll buy dinner on the way back. Bye, Grimm." Shawlong chuckled and left.

"Yeah. See ya." Grimmjow spoke and returned his attention back at the letter. What to say?

* * *

><p><strong>How you like it? Weird or something? <strong>

**Don't blame me but I REALLY like GrimmjowXIsane couples cuz Grimmjow is ALWAYS paired up with Ichigo and Ulquiorra...**

**And Isane is lonely so I just HAD to pair them up together... Heheh ^^;**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	2. This Is How My School Works

**Here's the second Chap, Grimmjow's reply. You're gonna have a headache for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>~A few days later~<strong>

Isane sighed as she glanced at her other classmates as they buzzed and chatted about their penpal letters. Some were squealing and others were grumping about their replies. Isane sighed again as she glanced on her desk a love novel book.

"What's wrong, Isane?" A soft monotone voice emitted behind her and Isane turned. Nemu stood behind her with a letter in her hands and a concerned look on her face. Isane smiled as her best friend sat down next to her.

"Nothing, Nemu-san. It's just that, my penpal hasn't answered back from my letter. I'm just worried that the letter might have got lost on the way to him." Isane spoke as Nemu listened tentively.

"Do not worry, Isane. I am sure he has read your letter. It takes time for the letter to reach the receiver and it takes approximately a week for the letter to be written a reply and sent back to the sender. So it's best if you patiently wait for his reply." Nemu spoke to her in her drawling voice. Isane nodded her head and her eyes wandered to the letter clasped by Nemu's hand.

"Is that your penpal's letter?" Isane asked as she pointed to the letter. Nemu looked at the letter. "Yes. I've received his letter just today before going to school. Mayuri-sama tried to dispose of the letter when he read it but I've stopped him in time. He does not approve of a stranger contacting with me." Nemu looked at Isane knowingly.

Isane chuckled shakily. "Why do you call your father by his first name?"

"I do not know the reason but he does not approve of me calling him 'Father'. I obliged to his wishes so that I would not upset him."

"You're too good of a daughter, Nemu-san."

"I think not, Isane. Mayuri-sama constantly says that I'm a worthless accident." Nemu looked down, slightly sad. "I think he is right about that."

Isane flinched at her best friend's sentence. "Don't you ever say that, Nemu! You are perfect in every way! You're father is just blind to see that! So don't ever say that ever again!" Isane spoke angrily and lifted her fist to her chest in a encouraging way. Nemu blushed at her best friend's 'speech'.

"Arigatou, Isane-san."

* * *

><p><strong>~After school~<strong>

"Onae-san! I'll be home quite late. I'll be helping out with Ukitake-sensei!" Kiyone spoke energetically to Isane as they walked down the hallway together. Isane chuckled at her little sister's enthusiasm. "Is it because a certain Sentarou is helping out as well?" Isane teased her and Kiyone blushed.

"T-That's not true! I just want to prove my Sensei that I'm better then Sen- Then him." Kiyone refused to name the person she's having a crush on and blushed. Isane shook her head. "Why are you so stubborn, Kiyone? Ask him out already!" Isane spoke.

"Shh!" Kiyone hissed and covered her sister's mouth in case of anybody heard her. "Shut up about him! And what about you? You don't even have a love life!"

Isane flinched at her sister's remark. "I so have a love life!"

"Really?" Kiyone's voice dripped with sarcasm. Isane gulped, not liking the sound of her sister's voice. "Y-Yes. That's right. I have a boyfriend!"

"Really? What's his name and what does he look like?" Kiyone asked while wiggling her eyebrow.

"Umm… He's tall, has brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and he's name is-"

"Edward Cullen" They both answered at the same time. Isane blushed, embarrassed that her sister knows her fake 'boyfriend'. "How did you know?" Isane asked, blushing intensely.

Kiyone rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, ain't it? You're carrying 'Twillight' right now and you expect me to believe that you have a boyfriend?" Kiyone scoffed. "Get real."

Isane looked at the book she was holding and turned to her sister. "I can have a boyfriend! You wait and see!" Isane huffed and left her sister at the hallways.

"That will be the day!" Kiyone shouted at her sister playfully.

Isane left the school grounds and headed back home. She crossed the after-school dojo (practice was in session and Kenpachi was crushing 5 students at the same time), passed the small open bar, (Rangiku, Kira and Shuuhei was having a drink battle despite being underage), walked through the Cherry Blossom park (Kuchiki-sensei and Rukia was strolling together) and finally reached her home.

She opened the gate and checked the mailbox. She nearly squealed when she saw a letter for her. Isane quickly went into her room and opened her reply letter.

_Yo,_

_Yeah, I guess that those mean we're Penpals. Can't say that I'm that excited about though. Writing is not my thang and I suck at writing. Glad that we're writing by letter actually, cuz I dun have a computer._

_Okay, about myself. Let's see. Name's Grimmjow __Jaegerjaquez, I don't know my parents and I've never met them before. So you can say I'm an orphan? But I'm living with my Fraccion. Will tell you about that later._

_I'm more weirder then you actually. Cuz I have Blue hair. Yeah, I'm not joking. I have Blue hair and blue eyes. But in my school, there's more people who looks weirder then me. LOL at that. I'm tall but you're 1 cm taller then me. So I'm 186 cm. I don't exactly like or hate any food. As long as it's edible, I'll eat it. But I have to confess that I like milk._

_And another thing of me being weird, people say that I act very cat-like. Dunno why but everytime I see a dog, I get edgy and start hissing. And I get chibi-like around yarn. Can't believe I just wrote that. LOLs to that again._

_My birthday is on July 31__st__ and I'm 18 so I guess I'm the older then you huh?_

_I'm not in any Stream cuz my school doesn't have any stream. We're graded by our entrance exam and then put into a class for that. But my school focuses mainly on our fighting ability. We're all about fighting here in my school. That's how we're listed actually. It's hard to explain but I'll try my best to try._

_My school's creator is not known cuz it's a long time ago. Newcomers to the school are called Hollows. We can remain a 'Hollow' until we graduate and Hollows are treated like trash with inappropriate attires and masks. Yeah, the lesser students are ridiculed and are made to wear masks. So that we upper students don't have to recognize them._

_To escape the lower class of a Hollow, one must pass his entrance exam with a score of above 50 points. There will be an exam for Hollows that wishes to remove their Hollow status every semester. All the Hollows with over 50 points will duel together in Judo, Agility and in Kendo. If a person wins or a few exceed expectations, they will be moved up to Gillian level._

_Gillian students are forced to wear similar masks and uniform. They are the slightly higher ups of the Hollows. You will still be treated like trash but you are able to gain respect from the Hollows. But if you still want to remove your title from Gillian, there's another exam for it as well._

_The exam is available for the students that had scored 150 points and above for their entrance exam. Because of this, they were given different masks. They were given individuality. They will then fight with Judo, Agility and Kendo. Only 2 Gillians will pass the test and the rest will be reverted back to Gillian. The passed Gillians will then be called Adjuchas. The Adjuchas students will be able to freely use their name and individual powers. There are very few students who pass this exam and it's almost common for no Gillian to pass the test. The exam is held once a year._

_The Adjuchas students are able to use their own clothes to go to school but they are still supposed to wear masks. They are able to customize their masks in any way they want. The Adjuchas are able to gain respect from the Gillian and Hollows so they are basically the bullies of the school._

_The next stage of Adjuchas is Vasto Lorde. This is stage is that hardest to pass. Extremely few students are able to pass this exam. The exam is held once a year but only 1 Adjuchas is able to pass. The rest will remain Adjuchas if you ever fail this test. To be able to participate in the exam, you must score more then 250 points in your entrance exam. You will then duel the other candidates in Kendo, Judo and in Agility. The Headmaster will examine the exam. However, even if you passed both stages, you might not be able to pass if the Headmaster does not deem you worthy or some sort._

_If an Adjuchas passes the exam, they will move to my school's second building. They will then be called Vasto Lorde. Yeah, my school has two buildings. The biggest building is for the Hollows cuz there's more students there. The second building is for the Vasto Lordes and for the highest students, Arrancars._

_Arrancar students wear only a small piece of mask that does not entirely cover their face. They wear white clothing and are the highest of all students. But even in the Arrancar states, there is a higher stage, which is Espada._

_Arrancar and Espada students are students handpicked by the Headmaster and his two Vice-Headmasters. To be handpicked is extremely hard thing to achieve because you have to stand out from the rest of the school. Espadas are chosen if you are stronger then your fellow Arrancars. Only 10 Espada spots are available to the Arrancar students. I'm the Sexta Espada or the 6__th__ Espada. That means I'm the 6__th__ strongest and (Hard to believe this myself) smartest of the whole School. As hard as it's to believe, I don't study and nearly always flunk my exams unless I really want to pass it._

_Espadas are able to have Fraccion. Fraccion are kinda of like our subordinates. I so totally don't know how to explain this part. Espadas are able to pick one or more Fraccion for themselves. It's like a gang member or something. We take care of each other and duel with each other. The Fraccion obeys and serve directly to one Espada. I myself have six Fraccion but those bastards doesn't give me any respect when addressing me. Bastards._

_I hope that clears up your confusion or whatever. Oh God! My hand is hurting me like shit! Whatever… Got to go and sleep now. My head is hurting from searching the dictionary for words for the letter and whatnot._

_See ya,_

_Grimmjow_

* * *

><p>Isane laughed at her penpal's short ending speech. "As I thought, he even writes scary." Isane spoke and went to her table to write her next reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So Sorry that this wasn't enough! I'm tired right now so I hope this satisfies you?<strong>

**Bleach Crack Pairing ROCKS~!**


	3. Letters I

**Hi! Sorry for a long wait! I was having a holiday with my family and such so I hope this satisfies you guys~! ^_^**

**The following is the letters between the Shinigami and Expada.**

* * *

><p>Dear Grimmjow-san,<p>

Woah. I'm taller then you? Gah, and you're a guy. Aren't guy suppose to be taller then me? Why oh Why am I so tall? Gah.

Sorry for my childish outbreak. Just freaked out for a moment.

We're both orphans, huh? At least that's slightly comforting. I feel inferior around people who have parents. Kiyone doesn't mind that, mainly because she thinks of her teacher as her father. I can't really click around caring adults. It makes me sad for not having a parent as caring as they are. But I do think of my Health Ed Teacher like a mother. Just a bit.

Agh! I'm blabbing about myself! (Slaps face to wake up) Heheh…

You have blue hair? That's really… Cool! Better then my hair anyway… People keep on asking whether I have stress disorders that made my hair turn grey but my hair color is naturally grey. Your special, Grimmjow-san. :)

You resemble a cat? Am glad I don't see you, otherwise I would snuggle you to death! (Slaps self) I'm a cat person so forgive me if this weird's you out… ^^;

My head is still aching from reading your previous letter. Your school is so Confusing! Gah! But it's really unique! Thanks for taking your time to explain to me. :)

My school is slightly different because we have 13 Streams to be in. Should I explain it to you? Because I'm scared that you will cuss at me for writing a freakishly long letter. If you want me to explain, tell me in your next letter~! :)

This is really entertaining, this letter thing. It's nice to have a friend from another neighborhood who's completely different from me. So could you tell me about yourself? Other then the usual thing (Name, appearance, etc). Like, what's you're hobby? What you particularly like in your neighborhood or whether you are in a gang or something?

Sorry if I'm prying or anything. I just want to know more about you! :)

Yours truly,

Isane.

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Okay, first off, I'll fucking kill you if you snuggle me. But you can do something other then hugging. *smirks evilly*

Second, who the hell cares if you're tall? I don't care. I think it's cool if someone is taller then me. Wait, scratch that. I think I'll care. As long as you don't look down on me, then we're cool. LOL to that.

Third, hell yeah I'm special! You're talking to a Sexta, bitch! *laughs evilly* Nobody can pull down! Not even a _kami_ himself! Yeah, bow down to the ultimate ruler that is Grimmjow the Mother-Fucking Jaegerjaquez! So don't fucking diss that I'm not special.

Am glad that you're head's aching from my last letter. Now you know how I feel when writing that damn letter. Ugh, my hands still aching like shit. Shawlong, my fraccion who I'm living with, had to go through that letter to check for my mistakes. Like hell there are! I don't need anyone's fucking help! :(

Anyway, I don't mind (or care) if you write a long ass letter so you might as well write how you're school works. But can you dumb it down a lot? It's not like I can't understand or anything, it just that my brain's too lazy to really sink in hard words, y'know? Just write it like how you write for your other letters. No big words or I'll cuss you till your head explodes. :)

Hate to burst your bubble (well not really), I'm not really excited at this penpal project. The only reason I'm actually following along this stupid thing is that I find you're replies fucking hilarious. Other then that, I have no interest in making this 'friendship' work. Still don't understand why I even bother replying to your letters anyway.

If you still want to continue with this fake 'friendship', I don't care. Just don't expect much in my replies anyway. That's just who I am. I don't give a fuck to what's happening around me. So, yeah… Glad that's over with.

Laters,

Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>Dear Grimmjow,<p>

Oh. I didn't think you would feel that way… I thought you would be interested to this stuff. Sorry… But then again, you're not me so you can't be overly interested in this letter stuff. But I do enjoy reading your letters. It's the highlight of my day when I receive them (apart from eating porridge). I find this letter thing prove to be worthwhile for me because I have absolutely nothing else to do at my free time… Reading and writing letters are the only thing I actually enjoy doing…

And having you as my penpal is actually the highlight of this letter thing. Sure you cuss a lot and sure you sound like an over-steemed jerk (I REFUSE to swear/cuss) but that's what kinda makes this letter a whole lot better. It's like an eye opener to me to know that there are people who are like you. And it helps me to be more sociable. I'm sorry if this sound offending to you but I have to speak the truth. Honesty is the best policy (Though my lil sis is a big fan of Lying).

So please try to give this letter thing a chance… I swear upon my freakishly tall height that if you get bored of these letters, I'll… I'll…

I'll swear on my next letter! That's right! I'm going to break the vow on my mother and father's grave to never swear to maintain this letter friendship! And I don't care if you think that this is getting nowhere. I will go to the ends of the earth to maintain this friendship as long as I live!

*pants* *pants*

Sorry, was high on porridge. ^_^;

But I'm serious about it… I will break the vow that I made on my parent's grave for you. This is how much I care for our letter friendship… So please give this thing a chance… Please?

Regards,

Isane

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Wow… I have a few things I want to point out.

Firstly, who said I was interested in this kind of fucking stuff? So fucking what if you find this the letter thing damn interesting? It doesn't mean that I would find this fun. And how can someone find this letter thing the highlight of their day? It's just a goddamn letter! And you don't have anything else to do at home? You seriously need to get a life. Don't you have friends or someone to hang out with? Cuz if you don't, then I really feel sorry for you. You're a sorry sick dog who really needs a life.

Secondly, why in the world would you think of me as the highlight of this letter? I'm a no-good bastard who cuss like a drunken dog and spits like a beggar. And you sound like a goody two shoed kid so all the more you shouldn't be talking to a bad-ass like me. But it's nice to know that someone thinks off me as a 'highlight' other then a cussing asshole…

Third, who the fuck vows to not swear? On your parent's grave? Dude, I'd broke that vow the moment I made it if it were me. And why would you care for this fake friendship? This is getting nowhere and I still think that this letter is a waste of time. I'd like to see you try to swear. Tell me how it feels like to swear for the first time. I forgot how it feels like for me.

Anyway, all in all, I think you're just wasting your fucking time and paper for this friendship. I'll reply if I want to. So don't expect much from me.

Later or never,

Grimmjow

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seems short! I wanna try something new!<strong>

**So!**

**How will Isane react?**

**Will she cuss her first swear!**

**Or will she beg Grimmjow to not be an asshole?**


	4. See Me As Me

**Hi guys! Sorry you had to wait for so long!**

**My cousin had just gotten married and I had to help out. The bad thing was that it was flu season and almost everyone was sick.**

**And I'm STILL sick! Gah! My cough is not getting better and it sucks when I speak. It sounds as though I'm a rapper or something.**

**Anyway, thanks if you waited patiently! **

**Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Isane sighed as she read her penpal's letter in her room while sitting on her table. She reread the letter of her penpal again and ruffled up her hair in frustration. Why can't her penpal give the letter thing a try? Should she really curse her first word? Despite vowing not to on her parent's grave? But to be honest, she exaggerated that part. A lil. Sure, she vowed not to curse but what she actually said was "I vow on my parent's grave to never curse." without actually vowing on her parent's grave.<p>

"Lord Kami, why did I ever lie to Grimmjow? Now, he really wants me to curse." She spoke out loud without knowing. She tends to do that when she thinks no one is around. Kiyone was unfortunately passing her sister's room and heard her sister's rant through the door.

"It's not like I wanted to lie! I just wanted him to stay as my penpal! He has no idea how important this letter is to me!" Isane cried out from the door.

Kiyone crouched and peered through the keyhole of the door. Kiyone saw her big sister pacing to and fro in her room with her arms crossed. Isane's hair was far messier then usual and her clothes were crumpled as though she had been fidgeting from frustration. (A/N: Did this sounded perverted or something? I'm sorry if it does...)

"I don't want another different penpal. He's the highlight of this letter. Having a nice and polite penpal would be kinda boring. Grimmjow's really unique and his crude way of speaking is..." Isane paused and smiled.

"Really cool." Isane spoke and Kiyone had to suppress her gasp when she saw a very thin but otherwise clear blush on her sister's cheeks.

Kiyone burst the door opened. "You like your penpal?" She screeched in disbelief. Isane turned in shock and Kiyone grabbed her sister's face with her palms and pulled them down to her height

"Tell me the truth!" Kiyone spoke, her face serious and Isane blinked in astonishment. Kiyone grew impatient. She shook her sister's face to grab her sister's attantion. "ANSWER THE QUESTION, WOMAN!" She screeched and Isane shooked her head out of her sister's grasp.

"What are you talking about? Why would I fall in love with a person I've never met before? Are you crazy?" Isane yelped in her defence and crossed her arms.

Kiyone pointed an accusing finger at her sister's face. "But you're blushing when you mentioned about how 'cool' you're penpal is! Look! You're still blushing!"

Isane quickly touched her cheeks and her blush deepened. "I-I'm not blushing! Who said I'm blushing?" Isane asked and faced her back to her sister. She quickly fanned herself and Kiyone invincible face-palmed herself, knowing her sister is furiously trying to calm herself.

"Sis, I don't care who you're crushing on or whatnot, but if he EVER and I mean EVER hurt you, I SWEAR, I will kill him. And that is a PROMISE." Kiyone spoke and her eyes glinted evilly.

Isane sighed and touched her temple with her hand. "Who said I was crushing on him? I only said he was cool. And why were you eavesdropping on me?" Isane crossed her arms and Kiyone rolled her eyes.

"You talk loudly for a shy girl, you know that. And whatever, I'm gonna rest my head for a while. You really made a storm in my head." Kiyone spoke and headed out to the door.

"Don't eavesdrop anymore!" Isane called out warningly and Kiyone rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Isane sighed and plopped into her bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what she said. Does she think that Grimmjow cool? And why did she blush?

"AGHHH!" Isane screamed into her pillow when the thought of her blushing appeared in her mind. She gasped in a few gusts of air and stared at the letter on her table. She ought to write reply.

Inhaling deep, Isane stood up and a scribbling of liquid ink onto paper was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>~Few days later~<strong>

Grimmjow grumbled as Tousen-sensei continued his lecture on the goodness on having good grades. What's the point of having good grades when you can steal things and get girls?

Grimmjow glanced around his classroom and sniggered quietly. At the back of the class, Nnoitra and Neliel were quietly having a tic tac toe competition (Neliel was winning by 50 rounds), Starrk's niece, Lilynette, was chatting with the Fracion twins, Menoly and Loly. Grimmjow turned to his partner and was surprised that even the uptight Cuatro was slight dozing off.

Ulquiorra flinched slightly and turned to the smirking Sexta. "Don't give me that look, Sexta. Even I sometimes get bored in situations as bad as this."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Sure…" Grimmjow rested his head on the table and started rolling his pen about. Speaking of the pen, his mind wandered to Isane, his persistent penpal. He wondered how his penpal will reply back. It'd be hilarious if he cursed his first word. (A/N: Again, note that Grimmjow still thinks Isane is a boy.)

He didn't mean to threaten to end the 'relationship', he just felt that he doesn't have a purpose in the letter. It felt weird to Grimmjow when Isane said that he was the highlight of the penpal project. It made Grimmjow's chest feel light and made him feel happy. Grimmjow didn't like that feeling. It made him weak and soft so he decided to pull in the curtains on the letter thing.

But after reading Isasne's desperate reply, it made him regret on making Isane feel that way. That's why he made a few excuses on not being penpals.

Grimmjow sighed and covered his head with his hands. Ulquiorra took notice of that gesture and his curiosity overwhelmed him. "What is the problem, Sexta?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Fuck off. I don't feel like sharing." Came Grimmjow's crude answer.

"Sharing is caring, so I've heard." Ulquiorra answered back, unfazed by Grimmjow's crude answer.

"Since when did you cared?" Grimmjow asked, his head still burrowed in his hands.

"Never. It's just a phrase my penpal have introduced me too." Ulquiorra answered and Grimmjow thought about that weird chick. What was here name? Orihime?

"That chick still saying weird shit?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, but I'm slowly understanding her flowery grammar. Do not change the subject Sexta. Share what is on your mind." Ulquiorra spoke.

Grimmjow finally lifted his head and was met with the Cuatro's gaze. "Fine but not here. Too many people around and you know how fast gossips spread."

Ulquiorra recalled how he was a victim of the gossip when he was pranked into being stuck in the PE room for the whole day. It was embarrassing because the PE room was directly next to the Girl's Changing room and the walls were thin as paper. And if you see it from another point of view, you would think that Ulquiorra had stayed in that room to spy on the girls as they changed for PE. The gossip went on for a whole month. Poor Ulqui was subjected to constant stares and giggles from some girls. Some dudes gave him thumbs up and acted all best friends with him.

Ulquiorra sighed. "Don't remind me." He rubbed his temples. Grimmjow sniggered and returned to paying attention to his pen.

* * *

><p><strong>~After school~<strong>

"And that's what happened." Grimmjow concluded after telling Ulquiorra the whole story between him and Isane. The both of them were walking together down the Menos Forest after school ended. Grimmjow told his story as they walked together and somehow anded in the forest. The sun is slowly setting in the horizon as they walked past the grey trees.

Ulquiorra didn't made any note of interruption and merely nodded at a few sentences through out Grimmjow's story. He was a good listener and absorbed everything slowly. Grimmjow inhaled a gust of air and exhaled, and waited for Ulquiorra to speak. The Cuatro mustn't be rushed when thinking.

"Well?" Grimmjow asked, impatience growing slowly.

"Well, from my point of view, I say that you're just confused. You're head is all wrapped up in confused feelings, not that I'm an expert at that." Ulquiorra spoke.

"Yea, that's for sure." Grimmjow spoke and Ulquiorra gave him a blank stare.

Ignoring Grimmjow's answer, the Cuatro continued. "I think that you're just not used being regarded as an equal towards other people. The way you're penpal said her words-"

"**His**!" Grimmjow reminded angrily. Seriously, is he the ONLY one who knows that his penpal is dude and NOT a dudette?

Ulquiorra shut his eyes in annoyance. "_His _words, he regards you as an equal to him so you feel somehow happy for that."

"But I'm not happy. He makes my chest feel lighter and I don't know why. I don't like it." Grimmjow grumbled.

"I'll try to answer your confused questions in terms even a mere Hollow could understand." Ulquiorra spoke and sat down cross-legged behind one of the trees. Grimmjow sat down facing him with his legs halfway crossed as well.

"You, Grimmjow, the Sexta of Las Noches school, has always been seen as the superior 'Master' by lesser Arrancars and Hollows alike. (Ulquiorra added invincible marks on the word Master, which made Grimmjow winced his eyes annoyingly but otherwise stayed quiet.) You were feared and respected by them except from your fellow Espada. You're Fraccion were closer to you but still respected you as an Espada but not as a normal High School student. People could only view you as the Fearsome Espada and not as student who values true friendship." Ulquiorra spoke.

"But Shawlong and my Fraccion are like brothers to me! And yet, this Isane guy made me feel like this. I don't get it at all!" Grimmjow whined.

"You don't get it at all because you don't accept it. You don't want to be seen as an equal after being regarded as Espada ever since you entered the school. Your mind somehow feels new to this sudden acceptance by your penpal and being unused to it, your mind decided to dismiss it and that ended into you being confused." Ulquiorra explained.

"I don't want to be regarded as an equal. Come on! I'm the motherfucking Sexta! Nobody can be equal to me." Grimmjow argued arrogantly and pointed his thumb to his chest boastfully.

Ulquiorra winced. How can a person be so dense and arrogant? "You don't get the most obvious thing ever do you?"

"What?"

"This person is accepting you for who you are. Would you like having a friend who fears you and respects you more like a god? If you continue to think friendship like that, your friendship won't be real. Your 'friends' will think of you only as Espada then as Grimmjow. You'll feel as though people know your mask but not your face. Would you like that to happen, Sexta? Being known and feared only as the Sexta Espada then as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow looked down to his hands. It was true. He always wanted someone to see him as him. Would that mean that his bonds with his Fraccion is a lie as well? He felt suddenly lonelier then ever before. Just like when he was in elementary school. Nobody wanted to be his friend because he was different. He was the outcast. And now, he has an open invitation of true friendship by someone who visualizes him as him and he's turning it down. "I guess not."

Ulquiorra nodded at Grimmjow's answer and glanced at his watch and his eyes widened a tiny fraction. "I have to go. The Orihime Onna's letter will arrive soon and I need to get home. I'll talk to you on Monday." Ulquiorra spoke and stood up. Grimmjow stood up as well and Ulquiorra made his way out of the forest.

"Wait!" Grimmjow called out.

Ulquiorra whirled back. "Yes, Sexta?"

"Why are you helping me in all this? Thought you weren't in to being friends with me. Or anybody else in particular." Grimmjow asked.

"I have my reasons, Sexta. My penpal is mainly the reason for this. She asked me to make friends though I don't see the point in it. And about your penpal, my advice is to continue your friendship with him. He seems a nice companion so give him a chance in your friendship." He paused and looked at the sky. "It is getting dark soon. Farewell Sexta." Ulquiorra spoke and left Grimmjow in the Forest.

As Ulquiorra left the Forest, his mind tickled for a bit. It is not like him to talk and much less give advice about friendships. What is wrong with him? Ulquiorra rubbed his temples and cursed himself for listening to his penpal's advice on companion making.

Grimmjow made his move back home and thought about what Ulqiorra said. _People only view you as the Fearsome Espada and not as student who values true friendship._ He does have friends who sees him as himself, right? His Fraccion, Shawlong is the closest to him then his other Fraccions but he somehow respects Grimmjow more then a friend. He respected Grimmjow like a lowly soldier would for a commanding officer, never asking for secrets or wanting share anything with him, just casual talk.

Di Roy curses Grimmjow all day but still respects him. But the respect is more out of fear than as a friend. Mainly because he's the weakest among his gang. Yylfordt is okay to talk to but he calls other people 'Brother' but not to Grimmjow. It made Grimmjow feel so left out. Edrad is too absorbed into training to actually see Grimmjow as a friend and man, is he prideful. The last of Grimmjow's Fraccion is Nakeem. He's quite dumb but is the smart kind of dumb. He's serious and calm and really needs to lose weight. And he too thinks Grimmjow more of the leader of the gang then a friend. Okay, maybe his Fraccion sees him as the Almighty Sexta then as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Grimmjow sighed and glanced at his house as it came to view. It was shabby as ever but beggars can't be choosers. Grimmjow climbed in through the open window into the small kitchen. He's to lazy to find his house keys in his messy bag. He dumped his bag near a kitchen counter and opened the fridge. His stomach was grumbling slightly and he slightly regretted not eating before going talking with Ulquiorra.

"Nothing." Grimmjow murmured and closed the empty fridge. Fancy having a roommate working at a grocery store and having no groceries in the fridge. On the fridge, a note hanged there by a magnet.

_Grimmjow,_

_I'm working late night shift so I'll be back around 4 am. Try to survive without food tonight, kay freeloader? ^_^ _

_-Shawlong_

Grimmjow crumpled the yellow paper and threw it in the bin. It went in perfectly and if he was not thinking too hard, he would felt 'Like a Boss'. (A/N: Heheh) Shawlong was just playing with him about the freeloader part and of course he could live without food for a night but he really wanted to ask Shawlong whether he thinks of him as a friend.

"The question can wait." Grimmjojw thought and headed to his room. Oddly enough, the room was clean, the dirty laundry that was on the floor in the morning had disappeared and the clustered wardrobe that was always open was neatly closed. Grimmjow guessed that Shawlong must have cleaned up the room before going to work. Too bad it would back to square 1 in 5 days.

Grimmjow glanced at his neat table and raised an eyebrow. A neat letter sat on the middle of the desk and it almost screamed 'Read Me!'. Intrigued, Grimmjow grab the letter and checked who it was for. Surprise, surprise, it he's penpal letter. Shawlong had took it from the letter box and laid it there, it seemed. Shawlong knew about the penpal conflict and he was on Isane's side.

Grimmjow sighed and opened the letter slowly, taking his own time as he sat on his bed. The night was dark by then and the stars twinkled at the dark blue sky.

* * *

><p>Dear Grimmjow,<p>

Is there really no way for me to convince you to stay? I know I sound demanding and selfish but I really can't imagine what would happen if you're not my penpal anymore. I'm slightly dramatic here but I'm truly being honest. With all my heart, I wouldn't want any other penpal then you.

Sure, there's other compatible Penpals and it would just be a snap to exchange Penpals by just asking my teacher but I refuse to do that. You're my first Penpal and you're somehow the only person I can open up to. Sure I have my best friend, Nemu, but her father doesn't allow me to meet her at all. And I could barely see her in school. We only talk when it's lunch break and even then, she wouldn't talk that much to me and I'm the only one who's talking. I'm grateful for having a best friend as her but right now, I need a talkative friend, like you. You may think this letter as a stupid and useless thing but for me, it's like talking to a forgotten friend.

I admit, I really need a life. I'm just a goody-two shooed kid with average grades, nightmare problems, reads romantic vampire novels and lack social skills. Hence, I'm a loner at school. And I haven't had a relationship yet! Imagine that! A 17 year-old high school student without a first relationship! The only people who actually stick around me is my sister and Nemu. I'm an outcast in my school. People only think of me as the Chairman of the Health Ed stream and not as me, a person with a height and porridge issue. Talking to you makes me feel normal and only you see me as me and not some Chairman of a Stream. That's why I want you to stay and be my Penpal. You're the only person who makes me pour out my self-consciousness on being an orphan. And I tell you, that's a very hard thing to do.

So please give this thing a chance… I really like having a penpal like you. You're great in every way. And don't say that you're b****** and an a******, I don't see you that way. I see you as a cool high-esteem guy who doesn't give a **fish** about what people say (I'm still not cussing.). Don't ever say that you're a bad person ever again because you are NOT! I can tell. If you ever say bad things about yourself ever again, I'm going to hunt you down and dump a whole lot of _kamaboko_ on your bed! :)

All in all, I'm glad to have a penpal like you and I hope we would stay penpals. And if it's possible, I'd like to meet you. If it was possible. So please, stay. Stay as my penpal. If you don't want to, I'll try to understand and if you do, I'll make you the best porridge you've ever eaten! ^_^

The most Sincerest Sincerely,

Isane

P.S. I promise not to snuggle you if we meet. ^_^ (That doesn't mean I won't hug you. Snuggling and hugging are DIFFERENT things. :D)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stared at the neat paper. He felt the pen lines Isane wrote and covered his head with his hands. Isane is having the exact same problem as he has and instead of trying to get rid of it, he embraces it. He wants to be Grimmjow's friend and deep down, Grimmjow strangely wants to be Isane's friend too. It's like they understand each other. Both of them is being seen by their title and not by who they are inside. All people see them as is 'Chairman' or 'Espada' but for them, they see each other as equals. He laughed at the PS and liked Isane's lame humor. Irony.<p>

Grimmjow exhaled as he lifted his head. He was being accepted by who he is by a boy who he never met before. It feels so happy to be finally seen as an equal. Grimmjow smiled. Not the usual smirk-smile that he always uses when people see him as the great Espada. No, this time, he smiled like an outcasted boy who found a new friend.

Pumped up and ready for anything, he grabbed a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah!<strong>

**Are they now official Penpals or will Grimmjow will write another crude letter?**

**Tune in the next chapter~! ^_^**

**Sorry if you think that it was unusual for Ulquiorra to give advice to the Sexta.**

**Blame Orihime for it! Hehehh... -_-''**

**Anyways, bye byes~! ^_^**


	5. Friends?

**Yo guys!**

**Heheh, I uploaded this one slightly earlier then I wanted to but I just couldn't resist!**

**I think this is my longest chapter, hmm? Maybe? Maybe not?**

**SO! Here's the reply of Grimmjow's letter! **

**Will he stay or will he not? That is le question!**

* * *

><p><strong>~After A Few Days~<strong>

Isane glanced around at the slightly empty classroom. It was lunch break but she didn't felt like eating. She decided to stay in class to reread some of her books. The only person in the classroom was Izuru Kira who was currently looking gloomier then usual.

Isane turned to the back to see Izuru and she smiled pityingly at him. She heard that both of his parent's had died in a car accident and their death anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. Isane sighed and turned back. She always had a slight crush on him ever since he joined the Health Ed Stream but she knew it would never happen. He's too shy around girls with the exception of Momo and Rangiku (Mainly because they were friends since elementary school).

Thinking about crushes, she remembered what her lil sister said about her having the smallest possibility of having a boyfriend. Isane gritted her teeth slightly at the thought of that. She wants so much to prove her sister wrong. She can have a date with a boy. I mean, she's a really compatible date. Sweet, kind and polite. Sure her height is waaay too tall and it would really downgrade a boy's self esteem but all in all, she's a nice girlfriend to have. Not that she's THAT desperate for a boyfriend.

Isane sighed after thinking through that in her head for a minute and Izuru glanced at her. He didn't realise that the two of them are the only one in the class. It felt awkward to him. He's never in the same room alone with a girl. It feels so... awkward. To makes matters worse, Isane is actually a pretty girl and that makes Izuru's palm sweat. He always had a weakness for pretty girls. Who doesn't?

RRING!

The bell ringed and the class was soon filled with students again. After all the seats were full and the class was ready for lessons, Unohana-sensei entered with a pile of papers. She put the papers on the table, which turns out to be their previous test papers. A few students started feeling nervous, as some of them knew they were going to have a bad number.

The class greeted Unohana-sensei and Unohana spoke. "Alright class. As you all may know, this is your previous test papers. I'm sad to say that majority of you have failed." Her eyes darted slightly to some of her student's faces and returned to being composed. "So, I will now return you papers. Isane, if you may help me please."

Isane stood up and grabbed the papers. As she started to hand out the papers, Unohana wrote the correct answers of the test on the blackboard. Isane could not avoid glancing at the marks of the papers as she hand them out and was quite shocked at how much people failed. Around half of the class failed and the passing marks are around 50-60.

When she arrived at Izuru's paper, it was sad to say that he failed. If he had a half mark more, he would have passed. As she approached his table, Izuru glanced up from his table and a visible blush appeared quickly. Isane too blushed when she saw him blushing and quickly gave him his paper. But at her haste, she accidentally knocked over his pencil case and all the contents scattered at the floor. Nobody took notice but it was the most embarrassing moment for Isane.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kira-san!" Isane spoke and kneeled down to grab the contents.

"No, it's okay." Izuru said and as he too grabbed his pens and whatnot, when their hands touched for a tiny bit. Isane gasped a bit and Izuru glanced from the hand to Isane's eyes. Their eyes met for a short fraction of a second and Izuru quickly retracted. "Aah... Sorry." He spoke and quickly grabbed all of the contents.

Isane too retracted and quickly continued handing the remaining papers out. But their small exchange was not seen unnoticed. Shuuhei and Rangiku spotted the exchange and the both of them winked at each other, forming a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>~When School Ended~<strong>

Unohana-sensei dismissed the class and everyone started filing out of the door. Isane grabbed her books and headed out before turning to glance at Izuru, who was still packing his bag. She turned and headed home.

After Isane left the room, Shuuhei and Rangiku quickly springed into action. They surrounded Izuru who looked up from packing his bags.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is there something going on with you and Isane?" They asked synchronized. Izuru quickly blushed at the name and quickly waved his hands at them denyingly.

"O-Of Course not! Why would there be anything going on? No!" He quickly denied.

"Don't lie. I saw what happened when both of you touched! You blushed, she blushed. Heck, I thought you guys were gonna kiss!" Shuuhei said and Izuru blushed.

"Oh, you and your imagination. There's no way she would like me." Izuru said, suddenly gloomy.

Rangiku grabbed Izuru's shoulders and gave him a shook. "Don't ever say that! Anyone would like a nice guy like you!"

Shuuhei nodded, agreeing to Rangiku's statement. "Ask her out on a date. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"No! You guys don't understand." Izuru said and shrugged Rangiku's hands off. He grabbed his bag. "Look, I appreciate what you guys are doing but let's face it. Nobody is going to fall in love with me. I'm too creepy and too nice." Izuru said sadly and started to leave the room.

Quickly, Rangiku grabbed his hand. "At least try to ask her out. She might say yes." Rangiku said, her tone suddenly worrying. Izuru glanced at Rangiku's sudden 'Mother' face and sighed.

"I'll try. See you later." He spoke and left the room.

Meanwhile when that happened, Isane was on her way home and realized that it was a perfect day. It would be nice if she got her letter from her penpal today. She sighed and prayed that her penpal had decided to stay for the letter thing.

As she walked past the Sakura park, she noticed that it was not the season for it to bloom. Pity, she wished the blooming would happen right now. She sighed. "Wishing only wounds the heart." Isane spoke to herself sadly. She's been wishing for too many things lately. She's been wishing for Grimmjow to stay as her penpal, for a date with Izuru and now, she wishes for the cherry blossoms to bloom in autumn.

She shook her head sharply to clear her thoughts of the less important things. Wait, Grimmjow IS important. And Izuru too. Flowers could be important too, for a florist. And they calm her down. Isane sighs and finally her house comes into view. It was a nice house. Not too much, not too less. Enough for a family of 4 with 3 rooms, a kitchen, a living room and an attic.

Isane was happy and content with the house because it kept such fun memories of her and her sister. The time they had a hide and seek competition (Isane won because she hid in the attic which Kiyone dare not go to till this day.), the time the storm was so bad and loud that the two sisters were forced to sleep in the same room out of fear and the time they tried cooking different kinds of foods for dinner (Which resulted into a food fight).

As Isane walked towards the front door of her house, a voice emitted behind her.

"Isane!"

Isane turned and smiled. "Hi Mailman-san! What letters do I have today?" Isane smiled and walked back to the waiting mailman.

He smiled as he burrowed into bag. He's always liked the Kotetsu sisters. Friendly, nice and always wanting to smile. "Well, mostly here are bills. Yeah, I know right?" He added after seeing Isane's face scrunched up a lil. He handed the letters whilst saying that and his eyes lightened a bit.

"Well well well. What do we have here? A letter from your boyfriend!" He teased and waved Grimmjow's reply letter.

Isane gasped happily and tried to grab it. "Don't do that mister or you'll tear it!" She said and successfully grabbed the letter. "And plus, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"For now." The Mailman added teasingly. Isane blushed at his answer and sticked her tongue out. "Stopped teasing me. Thanks for the letters anyways." Isane spoke and waved him goodbye.

As she entered her house and closed the door, she dashed into her room and locked the door. She dumped her bag and bills near her bed and sat in front of her desk. She quickly opened her letter with a slight thumping heart.

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Wow... I don't know what to say right now. Wait, write not say. I keep thinking that this is a chat instead of a letter. Anyway, let me get to the point.

You really want me to stay, huh? Is this letter thing really that important for you to the point of you actually saying soo much good crap about myself? I know you'll be mad at me for breaking your so-called 'rule' but I'm really not a good guy. I drink like there's no tomorrow and when I see girls, I turn into a complete animal. And I nearly got arrested god knows how many times. So I feel really, y'know, happy to hear that you actually think of me that way. I wouldn't want any other penpal then you too. Guess you're the only person to think of me like a normal person. So I guess I have to thank you for that.

To be honest, I don't even think that I have a friend. Well, a REAL friend. The one that likes you for who you are. That kind of friend. Sure I have my Fraccions but our friendship is more like a Boss to fellow Gangmate. I rule the gang and they respect me. Sure we talk and all, we share jokes and pranks but the feel of being respected is always there. It feels so normal but at the same time, abnormal. I never wanted a friendship that is mainly about respect. I want a friendship that bites and yells without being afraid to hurt each other's feelings. I never had that friendship before. People are too scared of me to cuss at me. Some of them cuss but they take it sooo lightly. So I guess you are my first friend? (Lord Kami, why do I sound like a nerd in here? Fuck Fuck FUCK!)

Hey, I'm even worse then you! You have a sister who loves and hopefully a house that's not as shabby as mine while I drink lots of beer and puked in lots of places. I flirted to tons of girls but I didn't have the courage to even fuck with them. Yeah, I'm telling you the cold truth! I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the motherfucking Sexta of Las Noches High School, haven't had sex with anyone! I'm a VIRGIN. So don't go crying your fucking tears out 'claiming' to not have a life when I'm here sucking on nobody's dick. You're better then me in many ways. You get good grades, you're a Chairman of a Stream (Whatever that means) and you haven't had a relationship. Hey, to me, that's better then not having sex (Ironically).

So in conclusion to everything that I've write on this fucking paper with my bitch wrist hurting like fuck, I'll stay. Yeah, I'm staying. You convinced me into this, Isane because you're actually accepting me for who I am. Not some Sexta of a school or a leader of a gang. You're actually accepting a virgin drunk-ass bastard as your friend. So, after this letter, you better not regret doing this or I'll fuck your lil sister so hard she won't stand for a month! Yeah, keep that in mind, eh? *Laughs evilly*

So, I guess that clears it. I never really committed into doing this kind of stuff so I guess I'll have to get used to this thing? I've never had a friend before, not even when I was little. But that emo story can wait. So, let's start over.

Yo, Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm 18 and my birthday is on July 31st. I'm 186-cm tall and I have blue hair. My eyes are blue and my fave color is blue. I'm lonely without milk and I like yarn. They complete my life. I'm a Sixth Espada or Sexta Espada. I have 6 Fraccions, Edrad, Yylfordt, Di Roy, Nakeem and Shawlong whom I'm crashing in with. I can barely manage my grades but I pass when I want to. When I see dogs, I get edgy and end up snarling at them. My Espada mask is a right jawbone and my Espada tattoo is on my bottom right back. I never had a friend before and I'll hope we can be best buds. (Ugh! Fuck Fuck FUCK! Can't be too mushy. My Fraccions will think something's up)

So, that's it. I think I forgot some parts but I'm too fried to think anymore. My brain's gonna fuck my head for thinking too much. Shawlong! Where's the beer?

See ya and thanks,

Grimmjow

PS. Where's the porridge you own me? Heheh

* * *

><p>Isane stared at the small letter in her hands in disbelief. She could barely register what had happened. She could barely restrain the building happiness threatening to explode from the bottom of her heart or wherever emotions are. She wanted to dance, to scream, to scream in the middle of a crowded street. She just wanted to express the explosion of happiness in her.<p>

"WHEEEE!" She hollered as she run out of the house to the backyard. Then, she jumped on the pile of dried leaves Kiyone raked up yesterday and laughed heartily as the leaves jumped from impact and fell in their own individual way, dirtying the yard. She was beyond happy. Her penpal is here to stay and she just wants to vomit a never-ending rainbow.

"I'm home!" Kiyone shouted and approached the sounds of Isane's laughter to the backyard. "Isane! What did you do?" She exclaimed angrily at seeing a messy lawn and a laughing 17 year old on top of some dried leaves.

"Oh, Kiyone!" Isane cried happily and ran towards her little sister. She grasped her lil sister and twirled on the spot, making Kiyone dizzy. "I'm so happy!"

Kiyone struggled herself free and eyed her weird sister. What is wrong with her today?

Isane realized that the lawn was messy due to her canon balling into the pile of leaves. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll promise to clean this up. But first, I need to write a letter! Oh, Kiyone! This day can never get any better!" Isane exclaimed dreamily and twirled back into the house to write her letter.

Kiyone stared in disbelief at her grown sister. She was never this loopy and seeing her twirling and saying 'Oh!' countless of times made her wonder if her sister hit her head to the ceiling. Kiyone guessed that it was about the penpal letter and rubbed her temples. She glanced back at the messy lawn and sighed. It took her an hour raking them leaves and if her sister wasn't that happy, she would have screamed at her sister for messing the place up.

"Meh, I can do it tomorrow I guess..." Kiyone sighed and entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**You liked it? No?**

**Anyway, PLEASE review!**

**If I don't get some decent reviews, I'll feel like nobody's reading at all!**

**Please give me some motivation! Isane begs to you and Grimmjow will kill you if you don't! *smirks***

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed so far~**

_**SuppaOtaku**_

_**pandas'n'kisses**_

_**Byakuya-Rose-In-The-Wind (Fancy Schmancy name! ^_^)**_

_**mad-hatter-0495**_

**Thank you and SAYONARA!**


	6. Work

**Hey ya'll!**

**I know I made you wait for a while for this chappie but the good thing about waiting for this chapter is that I tend to write a long chapter the longer I linger posting it~! ^_^ **

**So no harm done!**

**Anyways, hope you liked this...?**

**I personally want to thank **_SuppaOtaku_ **because he/she has been reviewing me all this while through this few chapters.**

**Thank you very much~!**

**So!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Days Later~<strong>

Grimmjow was wandering down the cold streets while blasting his headphones. It was an early Saturday morning and he thought of wandering around the neighborhood.

He was bored and he didn't know where he was going but he knew one thing, he needed to walk. Before he went out of the house, he had a chat with his Fraccion, Shawlong. Grimmjow didn't particularly like the ending of it.

**~Half an Hour Ago~**

"Yo, Shawlong." Grimmjow spoke as he sat up on his bed. He just woke up and his body was stiff from sleeping in a cramp position.

"Woah! You woke up early in the morning? On a Saturday?" Shawlong exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah yeah." Grimmjow mumbled groggily and his bone joints popped lightly as he stretched. He turned to his Fraccion and frowned. "You're going to work?" Grimmjow asked and eyed the uniform Shawlong was wearing. Shawlong managed to look sheepish and nodded his head.

"Aww man. Shawlong!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily. He was pissed and irritated because despite his constant nagging, Shawlong is still taking full-time shifts at his work place. Seeing his closest Fraccion exhausted and tired almost every night made Grimmjow worry and guilty.

"I'm sorry but we really need the money. The landlord wants extra dough to keep this place lighted." Shawlong explained to Grimmjow. Grimmjow merely sighed and glanced at his Fraccion's face.

His Fraccion's eyes were sunken and the eyebags that hanged below them were starting to get creepy. His Fraccion had to cope with schoolwork and his shifts just to help keep up with the rents.

"Shawlong, maybe I should get a job. Y'know, lighten some of yer burden." Grimmjow spoke.

"Really? And what job will you apply for, huh? Sleep mattress tester?" Shawlong scoffed. "I can handle it, Grimm. You're an Espada. It wouldn't look good if someone from school sees you working as a cashier or a cleaner." Shawlong spoke and headed out of the room.

He turned and gave Grimmjow a tired but otherwise 'I'm-fine' smile. "Thanks anyway, Grimmjow-**sama**." Shawlong spoke and left quickly. Grimmjow eyes widened in shock after hearing Shawlong addressing him in honorifics.

He turned to the window and watched as his Fraccion walk out of the house and down the street. He sighed. The more he think about it, the more Grimmjow thinks that maybe, his Best Fraccion doesn't think of him as a friend and only as the Espada.

Taking all the clues, Grimmjow had to face the truth. Shawlong works and pays the rent of the house while Grimmjow does nothing, Shawlong didn't complain being tired of the burden or angry at Grimmjow because of his lazy ass, he refused Grimmjow's offer to work and he called Grimmjow **sama**. It brought to the conclusion that Shawlong does think Grimmjow more of a Espada then a friend.

Grimmjow jaw clenched and his fist balled. He suppressed the sadness in his chest. So, his Fraccion's bond to him was all a lie? Grimmjow was never thought as a friend? Was he ever going to have friends?

Rethinking all of this reminds him of when he was in his younger days. When all the kids in his nursery class avoided him. He was different from the others and get this, he was a wimp. Hard to believe it but it is true. Grimmjow was a weak and scrawny cry-baby when he was younger. The other kids bullied him because of his weak figure and bright blue hair. Grimmjow hated them and he didn't dare to fight back.

But that all changed. When he was cornered by his bullies and was subsequently tormented, something suddenly snapped inside Grimmjow. He didn't know what happened but it just did. Grimmjow, standing up from his squatting position, started running. He pushed aside the bullies that blocked his way and just ran as fast as he could from that area. He didn't know where he was going but he just needed to run. His eyes that were filled with tears dried as the wind gushed into his face.

That was the first time he ran from his 'problems'. After that episode, whenever the bullies were ever tormenting him, Grimmjow stood up and ran away from them. He found out that he was gifted with a healthy runner's stamina and he could run for 2 hours without breaking a sweat. That proved handy in his coming years. Soon, the bullies gave up on him. Grimmjow would run everytime they tried to approach him and even when Grimmjow was mentioned in some gossips, Grimmjow would run away from the latter. It proved tiring for the bullies to keep up with him so they just let him be.

Grimmjow stomach grumbled and he was shocked back to the present. He needed food and he needed it badly. After brushing his teeth quickly, he opened the fridge and it was empty. He forgot that he had eaten almost everything last night. When you're drunk, your tummy needs food. Grimmjow growled angrily to no one and dressed up to eat outside. He probably could beg the bakery lady to make him some food early in the morning.

He succeeded in buying some bread from the bakery (The lady complied to make special bread for him. You can't resist the Sexta Espada) and ate as he walked down the cold streets. He finished the bread which was surprisingly delicious quickly.

Which brings up to the present.

Grimmjow glanced around as he took in his surroundings. The shops are still half-closed and very few people are walking around. The browning trees were pretty as it signed that autumn has already come. Grimmjow liked autumn because it signifies that winter was on its way. Out of all the seasons, Grimmjow liked winter.

He didn't know the reason for that answer. He merely loved the feeling of the fresh snow that blanketed the earth. The snow's calmness and soothing aura just felt so peaceful to Grimmjow. He loved every bit of it. But he hated some of it too. Despite Hueco Mundo being the gangster town, there of course are some couples. True couples that are together not for money or sex. Every winter, Grimmjow will be able to see abundant of couples strolling together, hands linked and just wandering around. Grimmjow flirted, yes but deep inside, he yearned for that someone. And seeing couples like that was painful to him. Imagine someone, a pretty and innocent girl that goes out with a drunken-

"Sexta."

Grimmjow turned at the voice that called him.

"Ulquiorra. What's up?" Grimmjow asked the green-eyed Espada. Ulquiorra stared down at the uniform he was wearing and turned back to face Grimmjow.

"I have work today."

Grimmjow flinched. "You have a part-time job?"

Ulquiorra was not surprise by his tone. "Yes." He breathed. "I'm not some lazy creature who feeds off from other individuals earnings. I have dignity."

Grimmjow winced a little. Was he a lazy bastard? _Yep._ He thought.

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and the moment became awkward. Ulquiorra stared unblinkingly at Grimmjow. Desperate to end the awkwardness, Grimmjow started a conversation starter.

"Lovely weather we are having."

…

…

…

_What the hell?_

**(A/N: Sorry for that awkwardness. I got bored suddenly from writing. Needed to wake up so just ignore that.)**

"How are you and your penpal? Are you on good terms?" Ulquiorra asked Grimmjow who's eyes litted up from the mention of his penpal.

"Oh, we're doing great! Well not that I know of yet. I just sent him my reply last week so I few days back so I guess him reply will come some time soon? I dunno…" Grimmjow spoke and followed as Ulquiorra walked.

Ulquiorra nodded and secretly thanked Onna for suggesting the idea of being friends with your penpal. He didn't want Grimmjow to have a tantrum otherwise he'll have to listen to that crap.

Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow who was silent and a look of concern was etched delicately on the Sexta's face. Once again, curiousity got the better of him.

"There seems to be something else on your mind. I'll listen if you feel like sharing your thoughts, Sexta." Ulquiorra answered.

"Sharing is caring?" Grimmjow reqouted Ulquiorra's previous quote and Ulquiorra exhaled.

"Sharing is caring." Ulquiorra repeated, cursing for ever using that phrase.

Grimmjow chuckled at the Cuatro's tone. He liked bugging the Cuatro for some reason. Despite their differences, Grimmjow found himself befriending Ulquiorra ever since their private chat in the woods.

"Well, I've been thinking of getting a part-time job. Y'know, to pay for my rents."

"And?"

"Well, it's bad for my rep if some of the Hollows from school sees me in a uniform behind a counter 'working'. Gossips will spread." Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "Come to think of it, how do you keep your job a secret?"

Ulquiorra stared ahead, pondering in his head whether to tell the secret. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"I work at a convenience store at Karakura Town."

Grimmjow's jaw almost reached the ground as it dropped. "Karakura Town? That's like god knows how many miles away!"

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes and reverted back to the road ahead of him. "There's bus service if you don't know."

Grimmjow 'O'-ed his mouth and pondered on that. Working at another town can help with his problem. Maybe he can work part-time too! He'll try Karakura Town first and if that place is too mushy for it, he could have a go at Soul Society.

"Oh. Umm… Do you think I could find a job at Karakura Town?" Grimmjow asked gingerly and blushed at the thought of him working.

Ulquiorra inspected the faint blush appearing at the Sexta's face. "You're blushing. Are you having a fever?" Ulquiorra asked and placed his hand at Grimmjow's forehead.

Grimmjow flinched. "You're freaking cold! What are you? Cold-blooded?" Grimmjow asked and grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, which was freezing. Ulquiorra snatched his hand away and gave Grimmjow the blank look.

"I'll try to find some empty spots for you while I'm working over there. I'll tell you tomorrow." Ulquiorra spoke and walked away from Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called and Ulquiorra turned.

"Thanks." Grimmjow breathed out and smiled (Or smirk since he can't really smile. Or can he?)

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a blank face, scrutinizing Grimmjow's smile/smirk. Grimmjow thought he saw Ulquiorra's mouth line twitch but the Cuatro nodded quickly and turned before Grimmjow could confirm it. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's back until he turned a corner.

Breathing in and out heartily, Grimmjow made a move back home. He needed to do his project that was unfortunately concluded in his year-end marks and he didn't want to pass with just a C. He was getting tired of seeing all Cs on his report and somehow befriending Ulquiorra made him responsible for his work.

Grimmjow shuddered at the thought of being responsible and stopped on his tracks. He turned to left and there stood the post office. He needed to buy more stamps if he wanted to reply back to Isane.

He entered the office and was engulfed with the cool air. He glanced at the counter and was surprised to see a vaguely familiar girl from his school.

She was in her uniform and her long hair was in two ponytails. Despite being behind the counter, Grimmjow could see that she was a thin and scrawny little girl. Her height reached his torso and her face was heart-shaped. She gives the aura of innocence and Grimmjow can't help be reminded of a kitten when he looked at her.

She looked up from the presence of a customer and her eyes widened. Grimmjow heard her gasp 'Espada'. Yup, someone from school.

Grimmjow, ignoring her stares, went over to the left counter where they kept all of the stamps. Browsing through them for a pack that seems nice to him, he could almost feel the girl's intense stares. He felt edgy and quickly grabbed two packs of stamps, not caring what they looked like. He swaggered to the paying counter and laid the packs of stamps there.

"I'll buy these." He growled and the girl whimpered.

"Y-Yes, Grimmjow." The girl stammered and Grimmjow flinched up to face her. The girl hurriedly scanned the packs and Grimmjow cocked his head to the side.

The girl glanced up and her cheeks flushed. "W-Why are you staring at me like that?"

Grimmjow broke the eye contact and shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that you look like someone who would use honorifics." He handed her the money.

"Don't judge a book by its cover then." The girl answered back sharply and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I like your attitude. You attend Las Noches High School?"

"Uh, duh. I just spoke your name didn't I?"

"Yeah, I am famous." Grimmjow smirked.

"Big-head." She whispered under her breath but Grimmjow heard her. "Here." The girl handed him his stamps and smiled sweetly at him, her previous nervousness gone.

Grimmjow stared at her smiling face. Is this what it feels like to be treated equally? She didn't use honorifics and she 'cussed' him without so much as a wince. She seems nice and Grimmjow wouldn't mind being friends with her.

"What's your rank?"

"Mine? Adjuchas." The girl answered and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Not bad. I was once a Adjuchas too you know."

"Really. And Aizen picked you?" The girl suddenly piped.

Grimmjow nodded. "Yup." He laid his hand on her head and smirked. "You wait. I'm sure Aizen will pick you for Arrancar."

The girl flinched in astonishment. "Oh no! I don't want that! I'm perfectly find being an Adjuchas. I don't mid studying in that same class as the others." She spoke and her gaze diverted to the floor, her smile turning to a sad frown.

Grimmjow chest panged. The girl's lonely too? Guess he's not the only one who's lonely. Grimmjow looked down for a moment in thought and glanced back up. "I see. I need to go. See ya."

"Okay, Goodbye Grimmjow." The girl spoke and bowed him out of the office.

"Oh, wait." Grimmjow said and turned back. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled ruefully. "I don't have a name."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "You don't?"

The girl shook her head.

Grimmjow smirked lightly. "I'll come back tomorrow and I'll give you a name." The girl's eyes brightened and she nodded happily. Grimmjow smirked in response and headed back home.

Many things happened in that short period of time and it wasn't even noon. By the time Grimmjow was at the entrance of his house, it was 10 minutes to eleven. The mail had arrived and Grimmjow gasped in excitement. Hopefully the reply letter has arrived.

True enough, Isane's reply letter was in there with some bills and advertisements. Grimmjow dumped the bills onto the kitchen counter and the advertisements to the trashcan. He swifted to his room and eagerly opened the letter.

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

Oh My Gosh! Thank you Thank You THANK YOU! I will not make you regret staying as my penpal. I'm so happy right now I can't hold my pencil properly from excitement! GAHH! ^_^

Of course I want you to stay. I wouldn't lie just to make you stay for my penpal. I write what I mean and I mean what I write! Even though I'm a lil mad about you cussing yourself, I forgive you when you said that we're buddies. But if you can, please don't degrade yourself like that again. Please? It hurts me more to know that you think yourself like that. I don't think of you like that at all! Nuh-uh.

You don't have a real friend? Well, you have one right now. I swear upon my freakishly tall height and my steaming hot porridge that I will stay by your side from now through thick and thin. Heheh, you do sound like a nerd. But I like that part of you~

So thank you again for staying with me. I'll start over again too.

Hi! I'm Isane Kotetsu. I'm 17 and my birthday is on August 2nd. I'm 187 cm tall (Hehe) and I have short hair. My hair colour is naturally grey and grey eyes. I have nightmare problems too. I hate kamaboko and I love porridge. My younger sister is Kiyone Kotetsu and I love her to bits. My best friend is Nemu Kurotsuchi and I'm the Chairman of the Health Ed Stream. I love cats but since Kiyone's afraid of cats, I don't have one as a pet. I never had a guy friend before so I can't wait to finally feel a friendship with you~ ^_^

Okay, now's the introductions over, I wanna ask you something, if that is alright. Do you think I should ask someone from class out to a date? My lil sister had ridiculed me in saying that I will never have a relationship. Well, I wanna prove her wrong because I totally can have a relationship. I'm a capable lover! I guess I'm just lonely. Almost everyone in my school has or had a relationship while I have none. Kiyone is on her way into having a relationship with a dude while I'm still stuck with reading Twillight. So, I thought that since you're experienced in this area, I thought maybe you could help me… It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not that desperate for a date.

By the way, do you still want me to explain how my school works? I'm scared I'll bore you to death and you'll cease being my penpal again... :'(

So, guess that's done. I'm very awkward in having dates or relationships so sorry about that. Anyway, I hope we can be best friends! I really like doing this penpal letter thing because I have the best penpal ever. I'm so happy that our schools introduced this project otherwise I wouldn't have met someone who has the same problems as I do. You're awesome no matter what anyone say, Grimmjow-san! ^_^ You're cool, strong-willed and just plain good guy! You're nerdy when it comes to being friends but that is the thing that I like a lot about you! So never say such bad things about yourself, okay? (Gosh, I'm nagging! Sorry! XP)

Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.

Yours truly,

Isane

PS. I'll send you my recipe at the nest letter, kays~! :)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow smiled at the letter and a blush spread on his cheeks. Isane complimented him and nobody ever complimented him in such an honest way. Sigh, this penpal of his is out to steal his gangster style.<p>

So after writing the reply letter which took him an hour to do (He takes a lot of time re-writing and re-reading his reply letters), he laid on his bed and just let his mind wander on the important things (Unfortunately, the project now has returned to being the least important thing).

His mind wandered from Isane to the girl from the post office. He should think of a name for her. He didn't know why he was actually caring for that worthless girl. Maybe because he felt a small connection with her, not the common connection he had with the usual hookers from clubs. He felt the connection a big brother would have for his little sister.

Maybe he felt like that because the girl treated him like an equal? He felt in those short moments of conversing with her that he was making a friend. An actual friend. He felt like he was being accepted of who he was. Furthermore, she cussed at him without feeling or sounding wary or terrified.

All the while he was thinking through these thoughts, he found the perfect name for the little girl who would soon be without him knowing, his Special friend, his 'Dingo'

"Ellaqruina Alameda Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow spoke out loud and his eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please don't hesitate to ask me any questions!**

**Just ask your question at the reviews. I don't bite. (I swallow. XD)**

**Till next time~! ^_^**


	7. FishGuy's Identity

**So Sorry if you waited such a long time for this one...**

**I had some tests going on at school and my mum banned me from using the computer...**

**But I wrote a really long chapter for this one~! ^_^**

**Forgive me please~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Isane groaned as she dumped her bag near the side of her bed. She was tired and pissed but mostly tired. Unohana-sensei made her stay back for class for extra lessons and Isane couldn't say no. (More like shouldn't. Her smiles are enough to kill someone)<p>

She canon-balled onto her bed headfirst and moaned as she felt the soft and fluffiness of her bed. She was dying to get some shut eye but her art project isn't complete and she has to do 2 essays on the history of Rukongai. Seems like she'll be up with the help of caffeine.

Isane rolled face up and grumbled at the ceiling. If only she could hang out with someone right now. But that would be stupid as it was already nearing 7 and twilight was settling in the horizon outside her window. With a determined huff, Isane jumped out of her bed and headed to her study desk with a will to strive. (Kekeke)

She grabbed her art project from the corner of her room towards her, pulled out some A4 sized lined paper and a HUGE history book all towards her small and pitiful study desk. Her brain reminded Isane and she grabbed two packets of gummy bears from her secret stash. She'll be needing the sugar rush to keep going on for Kami-knows how many hours.

"Let's GO!" Isane yelled and punched the air. Almost immediately, her pen started scribbling onto the A4 paper.

~4 Hours Later~

"Ahh~! Finished!" Isane yelled groggily and slumped onto her small roller chair. A pencil was stuck behind her ear and bits of glued paper were covered on her school uniform she was wearing. A complete art project sculpture of a blind man with a helping dog stood magnificently next to the two history essays. The two packets of gummy bears were empty and were in the trash bin.

Isane glanced over at the clock that hanged above a picture of her and Kiyone and it showed 10:43 pm. She still has time to bathe and take a walk outside. Standing up and cracking her backbone, she grabbed her towel and had a quick bath.

The warm water pelted onto her body and her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed. Steam rose up to the ceiling and the mirror was fogged up. Isane shampooed her messy grey hair and laughed slightly. She took out the beads that were on her hair and quickly laid them near the sink.

Now, with her hair unclipped and free from the beads, Isane finally felt so calm. As she bathed, she thought through all the things that were happening in her life right now. Grimmjow was finally convinced to stay as her penpal. Izuru tried to chat her up during lunch break (Unfortunately, the situation was soo awkward, it resulted the both of them just staring at the floor and not looking at each other.) and she felt a lil fluttery at the thought.

Isane giggled to herself when she replayed the cute scene where Izuru stammered and tripped over his own words. She wasn't spared though, she too had a shaky voice and her face wouldn't stop burning. She thanked Momo for giving her the escape she needed at that moment.

But all the while, she truly treasured those small 5 minutes of her life. It was the first time she ever had a conversation with a boy. Even if it was short convo. Sure Grimmjow is a boy and they conversed together but they did it indirectly. Isane's good in indirect convos. It's the direct ones that has her palm clammy. Why was she born so meek?

Isane sighed and turned off the tap. She dried herself with the towel and wore a T-shirt and slightly tight sweat pants. She didn't bother wearing her beads and she wanted her hair to breathe for a while. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and made a move out of her house.

Before leaving, Isane made a point to check on her lil sister. She entered Kiyone's dark room and smiled as she saw her lil sister sleeping with her head on top of her History book. Quietly and gently, Isane carried her sister from her study desk and onto her bed. She took off Kiyone's gloves and socks and tucked her in. Isane kissed Kiyone's forehead as a goodnight and closed the door quietly as she headed out for her daily night walk.

After locking the doors of her house, Isane started walking towards the park. The night was calm and silent as a tomb but in a peaceful manner. The owls hooted sleepily and the crickets chirped their melodious rhythms. A few cars were driving past and few shops were still opened. Isane inhaled the night air and exhaled. She always loved the night time.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, she started jogging to the park. Her short unkempt hair bounced as the cold wind gushed to her face. There were reasons why she wanted to reach the park quickly. The first time she started this daily night walk, she met a few cats at the park. She named them and bought them food from the 24 hour shop nearby. She longed to bring one home as a pet but since Kiyone disagreed firmly, Isane had to make do with just seeing them in the park.

Isane started slowing down from her jog when she saw a familiar ball of brown fur next to the lamp post. Isane giggled and made two clicking noises with her mouth. The brown fur snapped its head towards Isane meowed happily as it walked towards her. The medium-sized cat rubbed its head to Isane's legging and Isane crouched down to stroke its chin.

"Hey Kashoku. Missed me?" Isane asked and Kashoku meowed in delight. Isane chuckled lightly and stood back up. "Come on. I wanna see the others." Isane spoke and walked towards the playground.

As Isane jogged to the playground, also known as the Cat's hiding spot, she clicked a rhythm with her mouth and the cats that were in hiding appeared from their hiding spots. All of them approached Isane as she squat down to pet them. Isane recognized each of their faces and they meowed hungrily. Isane raised an eyebrow. She should have brought some food with her but usually someone had already beat her to it.

"Seems like Fish-guy is late." Isane cooed at the cats. Fish-guy was a name Isane had given to the mysterious man who had always came to give food to the cats. Fish-guy would usually leave out food near the playground and Isane was grateful for him. Since the food he or she had always gave to the cats were sardines, tunas and other kinds of fish, Isane named him/her 'Fish-guy'.

Isane sighed. "Sorry guys. I didn't bring any food."

Just then, a scrawny and brown cat otherwise known as Kitsune, meowed loudly and dashed out. The other cats after smelling the fishy scent in the air, followed in suit with Kitsune towards the source of the smell. Isane turned to face where the cats were going and squinted. The man appears to be below her height and is carrying two plastic bags in both hands. He wore long denim jeans and a hoodie jacket. Due to the darkness of the night, Isane couldn't make out his facial features. The man having his jacket hoodie up was no help either. He stopped and laid the plastic bags near the swing and the cats started meowing loudly, demanding to have the fish.

Curious, Isane approached the man as he distributed the fishes. With each step Isane took, the more familiar the man seem to be. Finally, Isane was standing right behind the man as he still distractingly gave out the fish. When the man dropped his hood to his shoulders, there was no mistaking the vibrant blond hair.

"Kira-san?" Isane gasped.

"Aghh!"

"Aghh!"

Izuru fell down on his butt in surprise and Isane took a step back, covering her mouth in shock.

"Oww…" Izuru whimpered and turned to Isane. "Why did you scream?"

"Because you screamed. What are you doing here late at night?" Isane asked and approached Izuru as he stood back up.

"Me? I was just giving these cats some food. What are you doing here?" Izuru asked her and brushed some dirt of his butt.

"Wait, you're Fish-guy?"

"Excuse me?" Izuru raised his eyebrow.

"No no, it's just that someone has been feeding the cats food every now and then and since it was mostly fish food, I called you Fish-guy. Sorry." Isane spoke and rubbed the back of her neck.

Izuru chuckled lightly. "Fish-guy. That's cute." Instantly, Isane's cheeks bloomed red and seeing those pints of red, Izuru started blushing as well.

"Ahh, I mean the name is cute. I didn't mean that you were cute. But of course you're cute! Who wouldn't think you're cute? I would but that doesn't mean that…" Izuru spoke those stream of words and the atmosphere turned icily awkward. Isane blinked her eyes in surprise and Izuru mentally knocked himself in the head.

_I should shut up now._ Izuru thought and brought his hood up to cover his embarrassment. Izuru looked down to the ground to avoid Isane's eyes and silence followed them.

_She must really think I'm a weirdo by now. __**Cute**__. I'll curse those words forever. Ugh, I can never look at her the same again. This really takes first place in my Most Embarrassing Moments. Why am I such a weirdo? I'm really going to die alone aren't I?_

"Thanks."

Izuru snapped his head to Isane's direction. "What?"

"Thanks. Y'know, for feeding the cats when I couldn't. It's really nice of you to do that." Isane spoke and smiled.

Izuru smiled back. "I don't actually mind doing it. I like the cats though I'm more of a dog person." Izuru shrugged and sat at one of the swings. Isane followed in suit and both of them started swinging together.

"It's actually weird right now." Isane admitted as her loose hair swayed gently.

"How so?"

"You weren't this talkative when we're at school."

"You're one to talk. Last time I checked, you and I were stuttering like Professor Quirrell."

Isane blinked and her face twitched to a smile. "You read Harry Potter?"

Izuru rubbed his head. "Who doesn't?" He spoke sheepishly.

"True. At least I'm not the only person in school who reads books like a maniac." Isane admitted. "Which book is your favorite?"

Izuru was silent for a split second. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh. Why?" Isane pried.

Izuru stopped swinging at once. "My parents bought me that book on my 10th birthday."

Isane gazed at Izuru thoughtfully as he looked remorseful.

"Oh… I'm sorry for that, Kira-san…"

"Nah, it's no biggie. It's only just a book. I could have bought it with my own money but they bought it for me anyway…"

Isane shook her head. "Kira-san, be grateful for what you have. Kiyone and I were orphaned at a very young age and we didn't have any memory to link us to our parents. Be happy that you have something to remember you're parents by. Kiyone and I have nothing at all…"

Izuru glanced at Isane's sudden sad expression and sniffed. "I guess you're right. Something is better then nothing…"

Isane nodded her head and continued swinging. Izuru followed in suit and the peacefulness of the night serenaded them. Izuru felt lighter then he have ever felt before and he knew being with Isane helps him in so many ways that he knew not how to describe.

"Hey Isane?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you, I don't know, wanna hang out after school tomorrow?" Izuru asked, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

Isane's spine chilled and her pulse rocketed. _O My Gosh! A boy is asking me out! A Boy is asking me out!_ She thought in her head and she had to bite her tongue to surpress her excitement.

"S-Sure. I'd love to." Isane whispered out to mask the excitement in her voice.

"Great! That's great. How about we go to this frozen yoghurt shop or-" Izuru stopped himself. _Yoghurt shop? DUDE!_

"Sure. I like frozen yoghurt. I'll meet you at the entrance gate." Isane spoke.

"No. Not at the entrance gate. Too many people are there and I kinda want to go out without people bombarding me with questions… If that's okay with you." Izuru trailed off the last sentence.

"I can totally relate to that. It'll really be a hot topic if people see the two of us, who are probably the most anti-social people in the school going out together." Isane agreed and looked at the time.

"Shit!" Isane cursed to herself. It was way past midnight and she can't afford losing anymore sleep. She quickly turned to Izuru. "Uh, Kira-san? As much as I want to stay here with you, but I really need to go back home." Isane spoke and quickly got off the swing.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Izuru spoke and waved goodbye ad Isane ran away and waved at the same time. As she saw the entrance of her home, she decided to check the mailbox. She didn't checked it the day before since she was too tired.

"Oh! Grimmjow's letter!" Isane gasped to herself. Gripping the letter of her penpal, she ran to her as quietly as she could and entered her room. She closed the door and quickly opened the letter.

After reading the letter, Isane smiled and headed to her bed. Satisfied by reading the letter, she can finally go to sleep.

Switching the lights off, Isane fell asleep. Grimmjow's letter was laid on her study desk and the moonlight from the open window shone on the letter's surface.

The letter reads…

* * *

><p>Yo, Isane<p>

Sheesh, calm down with the Thank you's dude! You're giving me a headache with your big writings!

Fine, I'll stop being hurtful to myself and say mean words about myself. You're really starting to act like a mom (I think…)

Phew, guess the re-introductions are over. Now, I can give you some tips on love. Not that I'm good at it.

Okay, this asking out a dude to a date thing will totally be weird at first. But it depends on the person you're wanting to have a date with. Is he a douchebag or is he totally cool or is he nice? You've gotta check if he's nice. You don't wanna get stuck with a dude who's a total douche, y'know?

Okay, if you really wanna go out with some, ask them if their free sometime after school or during the weekends and ask them out. Just be positive and don't freak out. Dude's will totally think you're weird. You can just say that you wanna go out an have lunch as friends or something. That's okay enough for a guy.

Okay, now my turn for some story telling.

Turns out, I found a friend. I'll tell you my story about her. I even named her.

Okay, I was on the way to the post office to buy more stamps and there was a girl who works there too. I vaguely remembered her because apparently, she was from my school. Her rank's adjuchas and her hair was so black but the tips were blue. She's as thin as bone and she's around 160 cm. Just looking at her makes me think of a kitten. So innocent.

I growled at her angrily because she kept giving me stares and she quickly just scanned the packs of stamps I wanted to buy. She called me a 'Big-head' without flinching! That's really an abnormal thing for an Adjuchas to do towards an Espada. She had guts and I liked that. I asked for her name but she told she didn't have one. It's quite common here in Hueco Mundo for a person to not have a name. So, I told her that I'll come back tomorrow to give her a name.

I couldn't think of a name right now but I'm sure I'll figure something out. She's a really nice girl. Don't think that I'm going to fuck her! No WAY! Even I can't fuck a girl that has those kind of eyes on her. Nah, I'm not that desperate to have a fuck every time. Instead, I think that she's like a lil sister to me. When we talked, I felt as though I was there to protect her like a big brother or something. It felt good to chat with her freely. It's nice. I'd really like to hang out with her again and I think you'll like her.

Well, that the end of my part. Fuck it. Why is that every time I finish writing a letter my wrist hurts like fuck? Ugh… Guess that's what I get for replying to your mushy letters. But I don't mind it. Who else is there to listen to my lame stories? XD Jk Jk

Nah, I don't mind if you want to explain you're school with me. Just write it in a different letter, y'know? So that I can read you're actual letter before reading the school explanation letter. I want to have a clear and un-headached head when I read your letters. I have a feeling it'll be worse then mine.

C ya,

Grimmjow

PS: I can't cook so just make me the porridge if we ever meet.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, Hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Peace out, Hombres~! ^_^**


	8. Ella

**Hello folks!**

**Sorry you had to wait for so long! Was busy for Mid-years and now that Hols are here, hopefully I'll be able to write new chapters.**

**Okay, let me refresh you all for awhile.. (hehehe)**

**In this chapter, It has only passed one day after Grimmjow met the Adjuchas girl so I'm basically letting you guys know what has happened between them two.**

**Oh, and there will be no Isane letter on this letter. I'm a little disappointed in myself because this chapter seems so small compared to the others. **

**On with the Show~~**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up groggily as his phone vibrated annoyingly on the wooden desk. He slammed on the phone mercilessly and it silenced. He didn't felt too good after seeing the phone shutting itself off. Continue with this abuse, he might end up buying a new phone.<p>

He sat up and ruffled his dismantled blue hair. He felt stiff and sour in the mouth. He was out drinking again and it was a miracle he reached home safely. He felt the need to unwind after getting a bad grade on his Bio and basically, beer clears everything on his mind.

"Shawlong? You there, dude?" He called out to his roommate, his voice croaking. Silence answered him and he remembered. It's Sunday. Shawlong usually hang out with the other Fraccions on Sunday. Grimmjow entitled Sunday as the day for him to split from his Fraccions for a rest. So called 'Free Day'. Thinking back now, he's happy that he thought of the idea. He might need to work on this day.

"Right, gotta meet Ulquiorra today." He mumbled to himself and headed to the shower. He didn't bathe for 3 days and the dried sweat and stink is really affecting his 'image'.

It was nearing 10 am when he walked out of his shabby excuse for a house. He didn't bother eating breakfast. The old lady from the store is starting to befriend him and hopefully, he could get free bread. He could pay back once he's first paycheck arrives.

Grimmjow smirked to himself. He's thinking way ahead of time about the working thing. For all he know, there might not be a job for him. Oh well, he'll just have to find a job on his own if that's the case.

"Ba-chan!" He greeted the elderly lady in the bread store. The store had just opened and the breads weren't baked yet. The Bread lady or simply known as Ba-chan, was an elderly woman who lost her grandchildren to AIDs. She started the bread store to make use of her remaining life on Earth. And she practically likes Grimmjow because he reminds her of her favorite grandson.

"Oh, Grimmjow-chan. Good morning. Aren't you a lil early today?" She asked accusingly at him as she set the bread trays.

"Need to meet my friend later." He shrugged and suddenly looked bashful. "Do you think that I could-"

"Say no more. There's hot bread at the kitchen for you." Ba-chan pointed at the kitchen door. Grimmjow smiled and headed to it. The bread was not the usual whole-meal loaf. Instead, it had blackcurrants and a few bits of seeds on top. Grimmjow smiled at the welcoming sight and took the smallest one. He didn't want the big ones as it may be too big for him. (**A/N: He sounds like a small baby here! XD)**.

"Thanks Oba-chan. I'll pay you back for the bread soon." Grimmjow said and took a bite of the bread. It was hearty bread and delicious one too.

Oba-chan smiled at the eating Grimmjow and patted his back. "It's alright. Just do well at school. That's all I ask." She answered him.

"No!" Grimmjow exclaimed from his full mouth. He swallowed and continued. "I gotta repay you somehow. I'm starting to work so maybe I can pay back the bread."

"Oh? You're starting to work. What a responsible man you are becoming!" Oba-chan laughed as Grimmjow smiled sheepishly. "Worked hard, alright Grimmjow-chan?"

"Alright." Grimmjow said and waved her goodbye as he left the store. He checked his watch and cursed. He's late for his meeting with Ulquiorra! Shit. The Cuatro is not a patient man. Grimmjow raced to the bus-stand where Ulquiorra would ride the bus to work and prayed he'll still be there. He needs to know whether he has a job.

His eyes glistened when he saw Ulquiorra sitting on the bus bench with his arms crossed. He sure didn't look happy. Grimmjow sighed and prayed Ulquiorra is not in his nagging period.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called out and reached him in a few strides. He looked sheepishly at the piercing eyes of the Cuatro. Ulquiorra's eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were narrow. He isn't too happy.

"You. Are. Late." Ulquiorra snapped in the coldest monotone voice he could muster.

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that. Here's a funny story. You wouldn't believe it-"

"I doubt I will." Ulquiorra answered back instantly.

"Look, I woke up late. I chatted with Oba-chan and in the end, time got away from me." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and added, "It's not my fault I'm so busy!"

"Yes. Not your fault at all." Ulquiorra voice dripped with sarcasm. Which was surprising for him as he's a man of straightforwardness and not sarcasm. Ulquiorra's eyebrows relaxed and his rigid crossed arms lessened somewhat and Grimmjow knew Ulquiorra has dropped the matter.

"So, did I get a job or what?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, you did. You'll be working with me. My boss has been lenient and decided that you can start work tomorrow. After school, you will follow me to the shop." Ulquiorra spoke and Grimmjow nodded his head.

"However, if you think the job there is not to your satisfaction, there is another job available in Soul Soceity. The pay is higher then mine but it takes a longer time to reach there. Let me know of your decision after your first day at my workplace." Ulquiorra spoke.

Grimmjow just shrugged. "As long as I get a paycheck, I'm okay with anything." He spoke. "So, I can go now?" He asked him.

The Ulquiorra nodded and looked at his wristwatch. He frowned. "Thanks to your tardiness, I am now late for work." He snapped and Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head again. Ulquiorra's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. What is he going to do with this lazy creature?

"Oh, here's your bus." Grimmjow spotted Ulquiorra's bus. Grimmjow waved goodbye as Ulquiorra's bus leaves and turns a corner.

Grimmjow checked his watch and smirked. It was past 10.40. Time to meet up with the Adjuchas girl at the Post office. He was started to feel excited. He can't wait to tell the Adjuchas girl her new name.

Not wanting to linger any longer, Grimmjow sprinted to the Post Office. Within 5 minutes he was at the Post Office's doorsteps. He peered in and smiled when he saw the girl there. She looked so innocent with her hair in two ponytails. Smiling, Grimmjow went inside the office.

"Yo!" He greeted at the girl and she smiled.

"Hi! You're here again." The girl spoke.

"Well, duh. If I don't you won't have your name." Grimmjow approached the counter. The girl cocked her head to one side, waiting for Grimmjow to say her new name.

"Ellaqruina Alameda Jaegerjaquez. How about that?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Jaeqerjaquez? Why must I take your name?"

"Why not? I'm the one who gave you your name, so might as well get some credit, right?" Grimmjow shrugged. "If you dun want it, you can just use Alameda as your surname."

"Ellaqruina Alameda. That sounds Spanishy. I like it!" The girl spoke but pouts suddenly. "But it's a lil long isn't?"

"Well, I'll just call you Ella. That means 'she' in Spanish. And it's a nice name." Grimmjow spoke and the girl cocked her head on one side again.

"Ella. Ella." She muttered under her breath and smiled. "Yeah. That fits quite well!" She beamed at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow patted her head. "So from now on, I'll be calling you Ella." Then, a light bulb flashed in Grimmjow's head. "Hey, you wanna be my Fraccion?"

"Me? Fraccion? I'm not even an Arrancar!" Ella exclaimed.

"True but it doesn't matter right? I can help train you Taekwondo, your Sonido and other stuff. And maybe we can hang out. I'm sure my other Fraccions won't mind having a new member!"

"But, no offense Grimmjow, your Fraccion scares me. Especially that guy, what was his name? The one with shark-like teeth?"

"Di Roy?"

"Yeah. He and I met before and he claims that I tripped him when we walked past each other. I swear I didn't trip him but he called me a liar and if it weren't for Gin-sama, I would have been beaten to a pulp." Ella spoke and blushed to the ground.

Grimmjow noticed the blush. "Ehh? Why are you blushing?" He spoke and leaned forward to her. "You like Di Roy?"

Ella flinched and shook her head as hard as she could. "I don't like him. Not at all!" She repeated and looked down on the ground.

Grimmjow smirked, knowing full well that she's lying. He shrugged and started heading out.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called out.

Grimmjow turned. "I need to mail my letter to my penpal. I'll bring the letter later. I left it at home." He spoke and left the Post Office.


	9. Date

**AN:**

**Hi Everyone! Sorry it took so long for an update and I hope you're not too mad at me! ^^;**

**Anyway, now's the chapter where Isane has her first ever date with adorable Izuru-chan! **

**If ya'll think this story is about romance between Grimmjow and Isane, then I'm sad to say you're mistaken. There's gonna be a few love triangles here and there! But since the two main protagonists haven't met each other yet, Imma put on a loose leash and give them a few dates for ol' fun's sake!**

**But don't get your knickers in a bunch. The ending result will still be Grimmjow and Isane. We're still a long way off from the two of them meeting each other! Damn, I gotta have to type faster to get to the part. I'm super excited on revealing Isane as a girl but I gotta be patient. Just to tease you readers! ^_^**

**I'm gonna need to have my Bros and Shadows help in motivating me into typing this story. Click that review button BABY!**

**Regarding the previous chapter's mistake on Grimmjow's letter on calling her a girl, I edited that part. Come on people, I make mistake sometimes too. It's hard to keep track that Grimmjow is a stupid idiot. But I still love him with all my heart! ^_^**

**Well, this is a long Author's Note. Enough of me chit-chatting, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would have bought myself a diamond horse and named her Butt Stallion. But sadly, I do not. So I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Isane breathed out nervously as she tried her best to concentrate on what Unohana was writing on the blackboard. She can't afford to be distracted, this topic is extremely important and she needed to focus. But how can she when she has a date with Kira Izuru after school? Damn, this girl is in for a lot of trouble.<p>

Isane groaned in silence as her attempts to focus were futile. She grabbed a fistful of her hair and stared down hard on her note book that was as blank as day. She didn't jot down a single note on it and she will soon face the consequences in her upcoming tests. But with her head swimming around the date that was on after school, she can't write a single thing.

Poor Izuru was no different. He was in a different class then her of course. He was in the dojo, having Kendo lessons with Kenpachi and he couldn't register any of the moves being showed to the class. His palms were sweaty, grasping onto his wooden sword and when it was time for him to spar with Shuuhei, Izuru's sword slipped out of his grasp due to the sweat on the handle.

And it just so happened that the sword that flew out of his grasp found its target at the back of Kenpachi's head. Yup, these two fellows are mentally unstable just because of a date.

_RRIIINGG!_

The bell was merciful, ringing just before Kenpachi could punish Izuru and just before Unohana approached Isane to see her notes. The two classes were dismissed and now the real trouble comes.

_What if he didn't show up?_

_What if she ditched me?_

_Will he suddenly postpone the date?_

_Will she have to stay back for school?_

A mental breakdown ensued on the both of them just as the bell rang which brought about many questions by their friends. Ignoring their friends questions of concern, the two dismissed them and quickly got ready for their date.

Isane went to the loo to fix her hair and skirt whereas Izuru begged Yumichika for a bottle of cologne. Their friends ignored the unusual behavior and thankfully left their friends alone.

Finally, it was time to meet. Isane was shaking as she walked towards the back entrance of the school which passed the Sakura garden. Yumichika had to wrestle Izuru to get his cologne back because it appeared that Izuru nearly dumped the whole liquid onto himself. Thankfully, he didn't smelt too strong. Just enough for girls to take a small second glance.

Isane waited at the gate anxiously, looking left and right like some thief from a store. She was starting to get scared that she was being dumped despite waiting only for 5 minutes.

"Isane!" A voice called out for her and Isane froze on the spot. She turned to see Izuru walking towards her and her heart started thumping out of excitement. She gulped.

"H-hey, Izuru-san!" Isane cursed herself for stammering.

Izuru blushed at the stammer. "Shall we go now?" Izuru asked her.

Isane smiled. "Sure."

The two walked slowly together side by side down the path as Izuru led her to the Frozen Yoghurt shop. He made specially sure to take the shop that was as far as possible from the school and it was quite a long walk. But despite the long walk, their nerves slowly cooled down a bit.

"How was school today for you?" Izuru asked her.

"It wasn't much to talk about. Rangiku-san nearly got caught being drunk during Bio lessons and it was quite funny how she argued that she was sober to the Professor." Isane chuckled.

"Haha, yeah. Rangiku can really hold her liquor." Izuru shook his head.

"What about your day?"

"Hmm..." Izuru pondered. "During Kendo lessons, I accidentally flung my sword at Kenpachi's head. I swear if it wasn't for the bell, I would have been killed." Izuru grimaced at the thought which brought laughter to Isane.

"Really? That's funny!" Isane giggled at the thought of a sword besting Kenpachi's turned head. However, hearing her laugh made Izuru blush. He noted that she was glowing just by laughing. It made him feel fuzzy inside.

"Ah, here it is!" Izuru said as the two entered the shop called 'Biyaku and Hotaku's Cafe'. There weren't much customers in the cafe, just a few adults and younger kids. Otherwise, it was a quiet and pleasant shop. The two entered the cafe and the cold conditioned air engulfed them.

Isane blinked at the interior of the cafe. It was as though it was split in two. On the left side of the cafe, it had baby-blue and white painted walls with the yoghurt dispensers on the wall. There were tables for two people and a few tables that were facing the window of the cafe. It looked very much like a Yoghurt cafe. The younger kids were eating their yoghurts on the table and the cashiers donned on blue aprons and blue headbands. And all of the cashiers were good-looking women.

Now on the right side of the cafe, it took a drastic turn. The walls were painted coffee-brown and there was a bar. The smell of brewing coffee and tea emitted from the semi-open and semi-closed kitchen. Adults were drinking tea and coffee on the tables and it looked very sophisticated. The bartenders were all male with white aprons donning on them. They were all good-looking men too.

"Izuru-san. What is this place? It's really unusual." Isane whispered to Izuru's ear.

Izuru smiled at her sentence. "This cafe is special in its own way. Hotaku is the Yoghurt side of the cafe whereas Biyaku is the Coffee side of the cafe. I'll explain more once we get our yoghurt, unless you want to drink coffee?" Izuru spoke.

"No, I'll have yoghurt please." Isane answered and he nodded. The two went to the yoghurt machine at the walls and took their own flavors. Isane got plain vanilla whereas Izuru got strawberry. They added their toppings and paid the bill at the cashier. They then took a seat at one of the comfy chairs and digged in their small meal.

"So," Isane licked her spoon. "Tell me about this Cafe. Seems really unique to me."

Izuru nodded his head and swallowed the melted yoghurt in his mouth. "This cafe is special in a way that half of it is for children and the other half is for adults. It's quite interesting because of the way they separated it." Izuru took another mouthful of yoghurt.

"Huh.." Isane murmured. "Quite a good marketing stunt if you ask me. Tell me more."

Izuru felt a tug at his mouthline and nodded again. "Right. Well, I got to know of this cafe when I was just wondering about after school. I got in and the owner of the cafe welcomed me in. She told me about cafe herself. Turns out that Hotaku employs only female workers and Biyaku employs male workers. She told me that despite the good yoghurt, coffee and tea, there's another special thing about this cafe apart from others."

"If you want to, you can request for the cashiers to make the order for you." Izuru stated.

Isane cocked her head to one side. "Huh?"

"Let me explain. At Biyaku, the bartenders will make a beverage for you based on your image or shall I say first impression? Hotaku is the same as well except they make yoghurt with their first impression on you. So far, it has been a hit for the customers." Izuru concluded.

"If that's so then why is there not much people in here?" Isane asked and glanced around. "There's only 6 people at most in this cafe including the both of us."

Izuru shrugged. "Must be a slow day I guess. Lucky for us though. We won't be spotted by anyone from school. Can you imagine the gossip they will make from the two of us?"

"Don't get me started. I'm sure Rangiku won't let you live this down." Isane giggled while Izuru chuckled. The two then continued on with their food and chatted away.

Slowly, Isane came to know more about Izuru. She found out that before his parents died, he was dotted and spoiled by them in a good way. He lived a happy life with his parents and he actually smiled a lot more back when he was younger. But it changed when his parents died. Izuru became more introverted and silent. The only people whom he was close to were Shuuhei and Rangiku.

"I'm actually close with Abarai and Hinamori-san." Izuru piped up.

"Really? But I don't see you three together." Isane cocked her head to one side.

"We were childhood friends but Abarai got admitted in Stream 6 and Hinamori in Stream 5. It's hard to meet occasionally but we do enjoy each others company." Izuru trailed off, eyes glancing away.

"You missed them, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Izuru sighed and looked up. "What about you? Tell me more about yourself."

Isane grew flustered. "M-me? Well, what do you want to know about me?"

Izuru shrugged. "I guess you can start with your childhood. But if you don't want to that's fine."

Isane smiled and shrugged. "Well, what the heck. I'll tell you about the time Kiyone baked a cake for me."

Isane set the scene on the day of her 15th birthday. Kiyone was 10 years old and decided to bake Isane a birthday cake. However, the situation took a drastic change when Isane got home earlier and Kiyone grew flustered which resulted in accidentally setting the stove on fire. Instead of using the oven like every normal person would do, Kiyone experimented in using the stove. She had actually poured the cake batter in a big pot and boiled it over the stove. That was only the recipe for disaster.

The smoke from the fire alarmed the neighbors but everything was brought under control when Isane got out the fire extinguisher. But the extinguisher clip was stuck and refused to work and in frustration, Isane threw the fire extinguisher towards the stove out of rage. Which then resulted in the stove retaliating back by engulfing the whole kitchen into flames.

The whole fiasco was cooled down when the fire fighters came in and got the job done. The kitchen was in ruins but thankfully, the house wasn't that damaged. Insurance covered the damages and Isane had to explain and apologize to the neighbors and fire fighters for her sister. Kiyone broke down crying and ran into the house. Isane ran into her bedroom where Kiyone was balling her eyes out and the two had a small heart-to-heart talk.

_"I just wanted to make you the best birthday present." Cute Kiyone sobbed into her sister's chest._

_"The best gift you could ever give me is being my sister. My little, clumsy and adorable sister." Isane answered back softly._

"Wow. That's really sweet." Izuru said and rested his head to his hand.

Isane sniffed indignantly. "Well, the next day she became the annoying devil again but seeing the scorched marks in the kitchen still reminded me about that day. I cherish these memorable moments we had together. Sure we may not have parents but at least we have each other." Isane nodded thoughtfully to herself.

Izuru smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He glanced at his watch. "I think it's time to head back now. The sun's going down soon and we still haven't done any work." The latter left the cafe and walked down the road together.

"Speaking of work-" Isane started and Izuru stared at her. "I think I might consider working at that cafe. It's nice and small and frankly, not much people are employed there. Do you think they'll accept me as waiter?"

"You can give it a shot. Maybe once you start working there, you can give me discounts?" Izuru chuckled.

"Pfft, as if dude!" Isane punched his arm playfully and they arrived the junction where they will part ways. "Well, here's me. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Izuru said and smiled. Isane blushed and turned heel to leave. But something made her stop.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Isane quickly turned around again and went close to Izuru. Before the surprised lad could ask, Isane bent down and kissed Izuru on the cheek. The action shocked both Isane and Izuru, mostly Izuru because the poor dude is as virgin as they come. His eyes were wide and streaks of red were blooming on his cheeks. Isane mirrored his color too except she looked more bashful.

"T-Thanks for today. I enjoyed the date." Isane whispered, eyes looking down on the ground.

Realizing she was waiting for an answer, Izuru cleared his throat. "U-umm, no problem." He answered, voice still flustered.

"Kays. See you tomorrow." Isane turned and walked away.

Izuru stared at her distancing figure until she turned the corner and left his sight. His hand touched his cheek, almost feeling that the kiss was lingering and realization struck him. He got kissed by a girl. He got kissed by a GIRL! A smile chanced upon his lips and it broke out to a whole wide grin. His fist crunched up together and the warm fuzzy feeling was engulfing his whole chest. He could explode out of pure joy!

"Yes!" Izuru cried out but quickly hushed himself up, realizing he could have drawn attention in the empty street. But he kept on having the joyed feeling. He fist pumped the thin air in excitement and did a stationery jump on the spot to calm himself down. He did so eventually but the smile never did stray away from his lips. No, it's safe to say that Izuru is no longer a virgin. Cheek-wise.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you guys liked it? Hoped you enjoyed it! ^^;;<strong>

**Thank you very much for staying on to this story and I'd like to reward you with an honorary cookie made by the finest chef in all of Whoosville! **

**Anyways, I hope you're not too angry that the characters are a LOT OC. And the idea on the Cafe is from an actual Manga. Have a go on the mange if you'd like. It's called 'Biyaku Cafe'. Not a bad read, you mind. **

**The love triangles are mostly:**

**GrimmjowXIsaneXIzuru**

**Ella will come in the picture as the worried little sister who doesn't approve Isane as Grimmjow's girlfriend.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FUUUUCCCKKKK! SPOILER!**

**Hahaha! XD Stay awesome folks! :)**


	10. Letters II

**AN:**

**Hi Everyone! Just got back from a hiatus. A LOOONG one at that. **

**But anywho! Didn't felt like writing anything to big and dramatic so I just wrote this down as a sort of shortcut! ^^;**

**Sorry if you expected more! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Hi, Grimmjow-san!<p>

Boy, do I have so much to tell you! I'll tell you about what happened in a few moments.

I'm glad that you've stopped being mean and hurtful to yourself. It's just brings down your self-esteem, y'know? You gotta keep your head held high! You're the Sexta! (I shouldn't be encouraging you too much though. You might get too high and mighty. [Which you are! ^^])

I'm thankful for your advice but turns out, I don't need to use it! A guy actually asked me out! I'm still giddy from excitement just thinking about it! I'll tell you more on what happened afterwards.

I'm truly glad that you have found a friend. It's a good step in finding a true friend and you should celebrate this occasion! (Bring out the sake!) Hehehe.

The more you describe this new friend of yours to me, the more I'm starting to like her personality! I think she and Kiyone would make great friends. I can tell both of them have this spunk in them that will totally mash together wonderfully! More headaches for the two of us, eh?

I'm glad that you're not going to... Um... Have sexual intercourse with her. (Still not swearing!) If I found out that you did, hell will have reincarnated itself into a porridge-loving-bamboo-freak-who-has-constant-weir d-nightmares girl! I will personally track down where you live and cut off your testicles!

She seems too much like an innocent babe to be sexually harassed like that!

It's good that you treat her as your younger sister! Protect her like you would to your own daughter! That's what I always do with Kiyone, though she might think I'm too overprotective for that! ^^;

Hahaha! That's the same thing that happened to me too! I always end up with a sore wrist from writing in to you! I'm not complaining, I love every bit of it! One thing that I wish our schools will let us do is let us communicate via handphone or e-mail. But I guess that would be complicated if our penpals does not have a phone or a computer. Look at myself, I'm blabbering again! Sorry!

Okay, now to tell you about my date! :D

So, I went to the playground in my neighborhood and hanged out with the stray cats that lived around there. I used to give them a lot of treats so they are very comfortable around me.

Then, I saw a guy around the same age as me approach a litter of cats and he started giving them fish for them to eat. I went over to thank him for feeding the strays when I recognised the guy was a classmate of mine.

We both were taken aback at the coincidence of meeting each other and so, we hanged out at the swing sets. His name is Kira Izuru.

Kira-san is an orphan just like me and he's generally a very quiet and withdrawn fellow. He's best friends with the drunkard student Matsumoto Rangiku (Who I heard has had a relationship with a male teacher that resulted in him being transferred to another school. Don't know that much details on that though and I don't like gossiping) and a very popular guy named Hisagi Shuuhei. Kira-san is very handsome and popular with the ladies though he hasn't been approached by a girl yet. Weird huh?

So, we were discussing on our familes and how important it is to cherish each other when all of the sudden he just asked me out.

He said, and I quote,

_"Do you, I don't know, wanna hang out after school tomorrow?"_

My heart was literally banging in my chest when he asked me that. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Can't stop smiling and giggling at writing this. Sorry!

So I agreed on meeting up with him and the next day, we headed to a frozen yoghurt cafe at the outskirts of town. It wasn't that far but far enough without anyone from school seeing us together. We went over to this frozen yoghurt cafe and it was really unique. I think you'll like the cafe. Don't think I remembered the name of the cafe though. 'Botaku and Hiyaku's' ? I think that was the name.

The cafe was really unique in a sense. Half of the cafe was for adults and coffee whereas the other half was for kids and frozen yoghurt. The cafe baristas will actually make the order for you if you request from them. They will either make a beverage or frozen yoghurt based on their first impression on you. Cool, huh?

We were tempted to try it out but we didn't felt like it. Instead, we talked to each other, got to know more about each other's life and I was really enjoying myself.

After the end of the date, Kira-san walked with me until we had to split ways. I thanked him for the date and I kissed him goodbye. Don't misunderstand! I kissed him on the cheek! Not on the lips. That was not my first kiss. It was only on the cheek. So I'm still safe. Don't know why I'm so self-concious about this kissing thing. Maybe I shouldn't kissed him on the cheek. But he seemed to like it. I saw him fist-pumping the air when he thought I was gone. It was cute.

GAH! I'm rambling again!

*sigh* I'm really happy that the date went well. Come to think of it, that was my first date ever! Maybe I should go dating more often. It's fun going on dates and getting to know more people. I think you should try it too, Grimmjow-san. I think you'll like it even though I'm sure it's not your forte.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Love, Isane.

* * *

><p>What up,<p>

Holy fuck, this is a long letter. But not as long as when I explained my school to ya. That letter takes the cake. But I will still probably have a headache from reading this. HAH! Keep the compliments coming! It makes me feel better! Of course I'm high and mighty! I'm the FUCKING Sexta! You better not disrespect me, fool! Hahaha, just joking!

Woah! A dude asked you out?! Holy shit, man! Don't misunderstand, I'm just surprised you could find a guy that fast. I'm glad for you though. I ain't gonna discriminate you for it or anything! I'm a fair person!

Hey, I'm happy as you are. The little kid has a ton of spunk in her. And a bitchy attitude at that. But I don't mind. It's just makes it all the more fun to hang around with her. Her name is Ellaqruina Alameda. There should be a Jaegerjaquez at the end of it but she didn't like having the same surname as me. Prick.

We ended up calling her Ella for short cuz she thinks Ellaqruina's is too much of a mouthful. Quite happy with the name though. It suits her well. Glad that you like her. She's quite wary of you for some reason. I think she's the one who's more protective of me. Which is fucking weird cuz we only met a week ago. Starting of a beautiful friendship, eh?

Hey hey hey! Woah now! Don't you dare go cutting off my dick! Didn't think you had the balls to do that if you actually stalked me down. Hah! Don't worry, kid! I ain't fucking her at all. Like I told you, she's my fucking sister! Adopted anyways.

Jeez, you blabber too much! But I don't mind. I like reading your rants. It's funny now but once its too much, I might have to punch your face to shut you up! HAHAHAH Just joking.

This Kira seems nice. I'm glad that you found him and not some other douchebag. Believe or not, it's lucky that you found a guy that is the same as you. I saw many dudes be mean to their dates, claiming that the date was a joke and a dare and then start calling their date a fucking faggot or cunt. There's so much douchebags in the world right now. It's sad. But FUCK THAT!

You actually kissed the dude? And he liked it?! Damn, son! Congrats on making the first move! He seems like a nice enough guy for you so I'm glad. But if the dude is just another douchebag, you come tell me and I'll settle it for you. (Cracks knuckles) But in any case, am happy that you enjoyed your first date. Don't think I would want to go on a date. I've never had a date before. Such a fucking faggot for me.

Anyways! My turn in storytelling! Hahaha!

Got a new job at Karakura Town. Ulquiorra, my now best bud (Which I find hard to get used to), recommended me to his boss, Urahara, and I started working at the 'Urahara Shop'. It's just your average shabby shop, not many customers but Urahara somehow managed to keep it alive for so many years. Ulquiorra suggests it might be cuz the boss has a lady friend over at Soul Society. He then mumbled 'Baka neko' under his breath.

Work was well and I was really enjoying working there. There's barely any customers and I can laze around cuz Ulquiorra and a small girl who also works at Urahara's are usually the one who does all the work. I'm basically getting paid to sleep in a shop. Best job offer ever!

But on the 5th day, of working, it just spiraled downwards. This motherfucker with orange hair just barged in and started yelling at Urahara. Didn't paid that much attention to what he was yelling about but I was damn annoyed at the dude. I yelled at him to shut the fuck up and the dude start yelling back at me! Shit just got down!

In the end, the both of us were kicked out into the courtyard by the Co-head of the shop. Some ape man with a weird mustache. He kicked the orange-haired fucker in the butt and told him to discuss matters some other time with Urahara and fired me on the spot. Couldn't blame him for being so angry, the fight literally wrecked more than half of the shop's merchandise. And scared a few customers away. Not like there were any to begin with!

Good thing he didn't asked me to pay back all of the broken stuff. I'll be so broke, I can literally cry from just looking at my wallet. Not that I will but you get the picture.

So, I'm broke and unemployed, which fucking sucks cuz I need to pay back Shawlong for all he did for me. I asked Ulquiorra for any more jobs that I can do and my best bud just shook his head at me. He mumbled something along the words of 'Stupid' and 'Careless' whilst shaking his head. Fucking smug prick.

But he couldn't find any jobs in Karakura Town. He said to me that I should go over to Soul Society in search for a job. Sure, the place is far and sure the journey is long but the pay is HUGE! In just a few months and I can pay back Shawlong all the money WITH interests! But it'll be hard to find a job that hires people from Hueco Mundo.

But the least I can do is try, right?

Cya next time Kiddo,

Grimmjow


	11. Happy Holidays

**AN: **

**BOOM! **

**A double chapter on the same day! Had a sudden rush of inspiration all of the sudden so I felt like writing it instantly. Nice rush of adrenaline after I got the gears working again.**

**Let's hope my writer's block won't be that long next time! ^^;;**

**Sorry if this feels like a sudden jump. I just felt the need to fast-forward time a bit. It was getting tiring to find ways to write in between chapters and I was losing the drive.**

**SO I decided to skip a few weeks later. Actually it should be a few months later instead of a few weeks. Because a few weeks seems to be too short. I gonna have to compromise a situation where both sides seems logical. **

**Oh, look at me blabbering to myself! I doubt any of my readers really read my long ass Author's Notes. But if you did read the whole section of this worthless space, go write " RELEASE THE PINEAPPLES " at the review section. No reason, just felt like doing it.**

**As always, stay awesome bros!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

><p><em>~Few WeeksMonths Later~_

Grimmjow fidgeted in his seat. His eyes shifted from the left to the right and back to the blackboard. Both of his hands were clutching the sides of his seat as his legs squirmed underneath his table. He could sense the tense atmosphere. He couldn't wait. But he had to. And the long hand on the clock seems to be taunting him. Dear Kami, just make this quick!

Grimmjow wasn't the only one who was restless. Next to him was his 'best friend', Ulquiorra, albeit him still figuring out the prospects of being a 'best friend'. He wasn't the type to feel restless and to break his cool and calm demeanor. His usual frown was somewhat frown-ier, if that was a word and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. His eyes were wide as though he was waiting for something. And that something was coming soon.

Ulquiorra turned his head to Grimmjow and his lips pressed thinner. It was unheard of for the Cuatro to be impatient but it seems to be an exception in this situation. Grimmjow faced his friend as well and both friends turned to the clock that hanged at the top of the blackboard. Slowly, as though Kami himself was taunting them, the long hand on the clock neared closer to 12. In just _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

_RRRIIINNGGG!_

Loud yelps of 'Yeah!' and 'Whoo!' blasted from every class throughout Las Noches as the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the school year. Grimmjow could see his classmates yelling in cheer and joy, some even overturned their desks and threw their books and papers up in the air. Chicks hugged each other, promising to meet during the school holidays whereas a few dudes were shoulder to shoulder and jumping up and down, whooping cheers of their own.

Grimmjow felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his newly made friend during the school year, Ulquiorra. Who knew that after years of rivalry, they were now on good terms with each other. He was really glad that Ulquiorra was now friends with him, as much as he hated to say that. Grimmjow glanced down at Ulquiorra and saw that he had a hand out, a farewell goodbye before they officially start their holidays.

Smirking, Grimmjow slapped Ulquiorra's hand lightly, clutch it and proceeded to give Ulquiorra a light hug. Ulquiorra blinked at the sudden gesture but patted Grimmjow's back lightly before they broke apart. Ulquiorra's frown slightly lightened and his lips wavered to curve but otherwise failed. Grimmjow knew that was his way of trying to smile.

"Thanks for everything dude. Keep in touch, aight?" Grimmjow smiled as he headed out of the class.

"Will do." He heard Ulquiorra say before Grimmjow went out of the class.

He passed by all the classrooms, where all the students were chatting away their excitement due to the holidays. Grimmjow grinned. He had survived the whole school year with durable grades and still topped number six in the whole cohort. He really studied his ass off, thanks to the constant nagging from his penpal, Isane. He felt his grin turn into a full out smile.

_Isane..._

He and his penpal were now writing constantly to each other. They wrote in tons, often using the express service to send their mails faster just to read each other's reply. They were now in better terms. Grimmjow now thought of Isane as his little brother, always concerning himself to Isane's problems. Whether in friends or studies. Even in dating. Hard to believe that Isane and Izuru are completely head over heels for each other.

"Too bad they aren't dating yet." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he left the school grounds and headed back home. He breathed in the soft autumn air and felt a calm and serene feeling washing up to him. It gave him a sense of goodbye for some reason. It was a nice feeling, one that made him forget all of his troubles.

"Isane's gives off that kind of feeling." He said to himself. "Always making me feel content. He's a good kid."

Grimmjow sighed and continued on his way back home. He knew for a fact that Shawlong will probably go back to his hometown to meet up with his relatives, his other Fraccion will probably be either working or head on back to hometown to meet with their relatives. Only Di Roy had nothing better to do and will crash over at his place to, as he quote, _'Keep Shawlong's bed warm'_.

Ella would be ecstatic on that. Since she has the ultimate crush on him.

Grimmjow smiled to himself again. That's another good thing that happened to him. He met a new friend. Or let's say he merely adopted a small sister. Ellaqruina Alameda is now officially Grimmjow's little sister. Ever since their first meeting, Grimmjow has felt a brotherly connection towards her. Turns out, Ella felt the same way and the both of them agreed to be blood siblings. Their sudden friendship turned a few heads in Las Noches High School as never before had an Espada actually befriended someone who isn't even in the Arrancar Stream.

There were many hardships in their brother and sister relationship such as Grimmjow's Fraccion complaining on Grimmjow's attention to the Adjuchas and Ella being bullied by her peers out of jealousy and envy. Eventually, Grimmjow somehow managed to persuade the heads of the school to promote Ella into Arrancar Stream in the next following year. That and an unknown death warning to all of Ella's classmates who bullied her has ensured that Ella's education and peer management was taken care of.

Ella even moved in to Grimmjow's. That was against Ella's choice of course. Grimmjow just so happened to chance upon Ella's house, the girls toilet at an underground subway station. It was a wonder how she survived in such a rundown environment.

"It wasn't that rundown. Plus, I usually sleep under a bridge if the rats weren't so territorial." Ella said.

That made Grimmjow face-palm himself.

Thus, Ella now lives in with Grimmjow and Shawlong. She rented out the attic and it somehow became her own personal room. Not a living soul was allowed in her attic and Grimmjow as hell won't bother going in to investigate.

"Probably rainbows and unicorns." Grimmjow muttered himself whenever the thought arises.

A chilling wind blew and Grimmjow is suddenly reminded of how close winter is. Winter is only 2 weeks away if Mother Nature sticks to the calendars and Grimmjow is in need of a new jacket. His current one is way past its prime and the poor clothing didn't even shield off any wind or cold. Every time Grimmjow wore that sorry jacket, he could almost feel it manifesting in his head and speaking in an old African-American accent,_ "I'm too old for this shit."_.

He was jolted away from his thoughts when the wind howled again, sending shivers down his spine. Grimmjow looked up at the brown tree, halfway thinning out its leaves as the winds blew, carrying brown leaves into a soft airy frenzy. His blue hair ruffled in the wind as the leaves flew past him and into the sky. He felt sentimental all of the sudden.

_I wonder if Isane is okay._

Meanwhile, Isane was having the time of her life. She had topped her stream with straight A's and life seemed to have gotten sweeter. She was more lively in school, more openly friendly with many classmates and she was literally brimming with life and she was ever so thankful for having Grimmjow as a penpal. She felt indebted to him because it was his constant encouragement in her befriending Izuru and her breaking out of her shy shell. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't even be friends with Kira-san. The highlight of her whole school year was finding Grimmjow's badly handwritten letter in her mail box. And she was sure there would be more letters to come.

Apart from waiting for and writing letters, Isane couldn't wait to spend her holidays hanging out with Rangiku and her gang, (consisting of Shuuhei, Momo, Renji and Kyouraku-sensei and Nanao). She had gotten closer with the busty female ever since she had started befriending Kira-san.

Immediately, a blush appeared on her face.

_Kira-san._

After their first date, the two were rarely seen apart. They grew more fond of each other, each becoming less shy with each encounter. Izuru was less depressed and less withdrawn and the new personality change had somehow made him the target of many girls in Sereitei. His now confident and gentlemanly nature attracted many admirers and his popularity with the ladies would have rivaled Shuuhei's popularity. Many a times had he had to turn down a confession.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I already have a girl in mind." Was his constant answer and a fond smile appeared after that. The girls were ecstatic to who this mystery girl was and their answer was immediately granted when a tall grey-haired girl turned towards a corridor. Spotting her friend (and blushing slightly), the girl called out.

"Kira-san!"

Izuru turned and immediately a smile grew on his face. He turned back to his crowd of admirers. "If you would excuse me ladies, my _girl_ awaits." He smiled when he heard a chorus of '_Ehhs?' _coming from them. Looks of shock registered on their faces as they looked on the two unlikely pair, the girl's tall figure towering over Izuru despite him being of a tall height.

Isane smiled when she heard the crowd of admirers shocked response and bumped Izuru's shoulder lightly. "Did you say something to them?"

A cheeky smile appeared. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Another bump to the shoulder and Izuru chuckled heartily. "I merely said something to get them off of my backs. It's bad to let them follow me around when I know they have no chance in 'getting me'."

"Oh really? What did you say then?"

"I just said that I had eyes on another girl." At this Izuru glanced at Isane.

Isane's face reddened immediately. She quickly glanced down on the floor. "Well, I hope she's worth your time." She muttered.

"She is. She is worth all of my time."

Isane smiled to herself and her eyes widened after remembering. She turned to Izuru.

"That's right! Happy Holidays!"

* * *

><p><strong>A MAJOR change in everything eh? I was slightly hesitant in making Izuru and Isane a 'couple' (or two friends who knows each others feelings but are too chicken to let the other know of their feelings) but I felt that I should go on with it despite knowing fully well that it will probably fuck up the whole stories sooner or later.<strong>

**Ah, I'll just wing it. **

**Sorry if it's too much information going on and how OOC the characters are. I promise, I'll try to write better next time!**

**But otherwise, I'd like to bow my head at my readers who were patient and kind with me throughout my whole writer's block. You guys are the best, really! Thank you very much! *Bows***

**Till then!**

**Adios Amigos!**


	12. Rain

**AN: **

**What up folks!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thought of speeding you guys up on what is going through Isane's head on Izuru-chan.**

**Might be some grammatical mistakes but I'll fix them later.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Isane sighed. She was bored and restless. Twiddling her pen in her hand while her head rested on the other, she stared blankly at the wall before looking up to the window. Rain droplets pelted down endlessly, tainting her window sill with water. There wasn't any wind, just neverending rain. It's been an hour or so since the rain started and Isane was getting really restless. But at least she isn't trapped outside.<p>

Isane's phone beeped and the screen lighted up showing a pixelated mail picture. Grabbing her phone, she read the e-mail from her little sister, Kiyone.

_"Sis, the rain's not letting up. I might have to stay longer at Sentarou's. Just thought I should let you know."_

Isane let out a 'Hmm' and texted back.

_"Okay. Just stay inside for now. Don't want you catching a cold."_

And with that, Isane was left once again completely bored out of her mind. Grumbling, Isane headed to the kitchen to mix herself up some hot coffee. Rinsing her hands with the tap, she whizzed away in brewing the cup. She got out her cup and made her way to her coffeemaker. She knew her way around the machine and once her coffee was done, she decorated said coffee with milk and chocolate syrup. She made a white heart shaped face of milk on the coffee and used the chocolate syrup to draw the eyes and mouth of a cat. It her reminded her of Kitsune and the time she met Kira at the playground.

Isane smiled to herself when she thought of Kira-san. She grabbed the coffee and headed to seat at her favorite chair in the living room. Leaning back on the armrest of the chair, she tucked in her legs under her and drank her coffee, staring at the window that was behind her. The rain had lightened somewhat and Isane felt homely.

Her thoughts kicked back to Kira-san. She thought back of their first meeting, followed by their first date and following that, many other dates. They were taking it slow, befriending each other and with more dates coming in, more signs of change sprouted from their relationship. Apart from him being more confident, Kira-san was now actually opened to the fact that he likes Isane. He dropped hints whenever she's around, stared at her longingly across the room when he thinks she's not looking and help her even in the most trivial things.

Isane didn't mind all the attention she was getting from Kira. She knew that he liked her and she knew that she liked him back but for the life of her, she just can't seem to confess to him. Whenever Kira would try to have the talk of their relationship taking to the next step, Isane felt like she was being held back by something. She wanted to be with Kira-san more than anything but she just couldn't. She would feel uneasy trying to force herself to confess to him and she has this uncomfortable feeling in her chest when she tries to reciprocate his feelings, she can't.

Isane wasn't ready for that relationship with Kira and she hated herself for telling him that she needed more time. She was scared that he would leave her because of that but Kira's response reassured her that he would do no such thing.

"I'll wait. I understand that you need to sort out your feelings and I shouldn't rush you." Kira told her when she first asked him for more time. She was grateful to Kira for being so understanding and both of them agreed to remain friends. Albeit the constant subtle hints of romance. Most people would refer to them as the 'Courting Couple' because both know they like each other but are not ready for the next step. It drove Rangiku mad.

Isane giggled to herself when she remembered Rangiku ranting at the two of them when she was highly intoxicated with sake.

"Youh twooo shoold kissh alreaadyy..." She burbled during her drunken fit whilst brandishing her empty mug in front of their faces. Needless to say, Rangiku suffered a heavy hangover the next morning.

Isane giggled again and sighed. She could understand why everyone is getting impatient with their relationship. There's nothing more frustrating then to see two people who are obviously head over heels with each other to remain... _friends._ She hated it herself and for many nights she woke up screaming bloody murder from a nightmare where a mob of frustrated classmates and envious admirers carrying pitchforks and glowing torches were chasing her. It brought Kiyone tears of laughter whenever she heard the hilarious dilemma her sister was in.

Isane finished her cup of coffee and set it down on the coffee table. She leaned her head to the back of the chair as she sighed while looking out the window. Slowly, sleep overcame her.

Isane woke up with a startle when she heard a loud knocking on her door. The rain was still present but has slightly lightened up to a drizzle. Isane rubbed her eyes from the sleep and noticed the clock on the shelf. Two hours. She slept for two hours.

The knocking on the door got louder. "Coming!" Isane called and swung the door open. She blinked. "Mailman-san! What are you doing out in the rain?" She asked as she invited the drenched mailman into her house. The poor man was soaked to the bone and his teeth were chattering. Isane grabbed her coat hanging from the coat rack and wore it on the man.

"Th-Th-Thank you, Isane. I j-just th-thought you might want to see your mail from your friend." He said and with shivering hands, he pulled out a slightly damp envelope. He handed it over to Isane. "He used the express service again." He gulped the cold lump in his throat. "And it seems to be important."

"Thank you, Mailman-san but you shouldn't have went out in the rain just to deliver the mail. You might catch a cold!" Isane cried.

Mailman-san smiled and chuckled. "I'm alright. Besides, it's my job to deliver important mail to people." He took off the coat from his back and handed it back to Isane. "Thank you for warming up in your house. Sorry on the coat being wet now."

"Oh, not at all. I'll see you soon, okay?" Isane said as she opened the door.

"Absolutely. Bye, Isane. Tell Kiyone I said Hi!" And with that, Mailman-san left the house.

Isane sighed, she didn't like Mailman-san being out in the rain. She was scared that he might get sick from the chilly rain. And she hated Grimmjow for using the express service to send the letters. Many times had she told him not to fork out extra money to get the mail sent faster but of course, being the stubborn mutt he was, he didn't listen to her. He was very stubborn but what can she do? It's in his nature. That's another prospect she liked about him.

Heading back to her favorite chair, she tore open the letter and read it.

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

You're probably gonna hate me for using the express service again but I don't fucking care. I hate waiting for a week for you to read and another week for you to answer back. It gets on my fucking nerves.

Anyways, I guess it's the holidays now. Endless partying and endless fucking! HAH! Hope you'll have a hell of a time hanging out with your friends. And with Izuru *Insert smirky face*

Just go out already dude. You like him, he likes you, what's the hold up? I know you're gonna say_ "But Grimmjow, I'm too scared for a relationship. I'm not ready for this. Something's holding me back! And I think you're super awesome and the strongest fucking Sexta ever!"_ See, I knew you were gonna say that. Don't deny that you won't, cuz I know you will. *Smirky face*_  
><em>

Big news though on my side. I finally got a job! It was hell searching for so many weeks but it finally pulled through. The workplace is somewhere at Soul Society and I think I'll be working at a bar as a barista. Not gonna tell you where I'm working at cuz then you'll just pop in like the freak you are and just ruin everything. Don't want anyone know where I'm working at. Not even Ella.

Speaking of Ella, I think she's going through a teenaged crisis or some shit like that. She won't stop bugging me to watch some vampire romance movies and she can't seem to stop talking about Di Roy. Fucking prick and her fucking hormones. Glad I'm not like that though. Hahaha!

You're probably not caring whatever you read here. You're still waiting for my answer, right?

Well, the answer is still no. It's still fucking NO. N-O. No. No No No No No. I'll write a whole page if I had to (Which I did at the back of this letter. Fuck you for making my wrist bitch and whine).

I'm am not going out on dates. That's what the answer will, and ALWAYS be. I'm sorry that you think that I'm lonely and loveless but I couldn't care less on chicks. I don't care if I'm a pure virgin but I have morals too. (Dear God, fuck me. Can't believe I said that) As much as I hate to say it but I will not go out on a date, aight? I am serious on that. So, just do both of us a favor and drop the topic.

Jeez-le-wheez kid. Instead of worrying about my love life, how about you worry about yours? I ain't gonna stop until you finally kick away the cock block that your scumbag of a brain made up and just go out with Izuru. He's a nice guy and you shouldn't let him wait for you. Just grab the dude by the shoulders and scream st him, "FUCK ME!"

Hahaha, damn. I'd pay quality tickets to see that.

Cya kid,

Grimmjow

* * *

><p>Isane rubbed her temples as though reading the letter had given her a headache. She turned the letter and true enough, the whole back of the page was scribble with rows and rows and rows of angry red 'No's. Guess he really is serious in not dating anyone. Wonder what is stopping him though. Isane shook her head.<p>

What is she going to do with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed this chapter~! ^^<strong>

**Adios Amigos!**


	13. Starting Work

**AN:**

**Hey folks! So, I decided to get this chapter over and done with. Finally, the plot starts to get a move on!**

**Grimmjow is finally in Soul Society as he visits his place of work before finally working there part-time for the holidays.**

**Won't say anything else about Grimmjow being in SOUL SOCIETY. I'll let you guys' imagination run wild from that.**

**Hahahaha, I'm so mean! XD**

**Oh, before I forget! I just wrote a one-shot on GrimmjowXIsane. It's a hell lot of OOC but if you don't mind it, then I hope you'll check it out~ ^^**

**Anyways, Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see me holding the deeds to Bleach? No. So that means I don't own Bleach! **

* * *

><p>He was *this* close to losing it. If he saw another person gawking at him and his bright blue hair, he would punch that sorry bloke to kingdom come. Yes, its a weird colour. Yes, you don't see a person like that everyday but at least have the manners to stop staring at the person as though he was an animal locked up in a zoo. Really!<p>

Grimmjow scowled in the direction of the little boy menacingly which resulted in said boy flinching in surprise and quickly hiding behind his mother. Grimmjow smirked a little at finally getting the little midget to stop staring and he looked out his window. He was in the bus, sitting way at the back on the window seat. He's just three more stops away from getting to his workplace and he was getting tired of the folks of Soul Society staring at his blue hair.

It's quite the norm for unusual coloured hair to be seen in Hueco Mundo and as such, Grimmjow didn't thought that his neon blue hair would bring much attention. He knew that Soul Society is where all the strict people lived but he thought they'd be decent enough to not discriminate him for how he looked. Already he had heard murmurs of 'Delinquent' and 'Hueco Mundo' and 'Hollow student' being projected at him from the old ladies and the soccer moms in the bus.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow muttered under his breath which resulted the passenger in front of him spun around so quickly in shock at the profanity. "What the fuck you looking at?" He growled at the man and quick as lightning, the man got off his seat and out of the bus. Grimmjow glared at him as the bus passed the bus stop. He glanced up from staring at the window and blinked when all the passengers were staring at him with either shocked or irritated faces. The little boy's mother was clamping her son's ears in case more profanity came out of Grimmjow.

Scowling at each of their faces, Grimmjow looked out the window again. He didn't had the time or energy to retaliate back at them and he didn't want to get kicked out of the bus. He could see the bus driver giving him warning glances from the mirror.

Grimmjow huffed and laid his chin on his fist as he looked out the window. It was slightly drizzling, though not so much and the skies were grey. He was on his way to his workplace for the first time to make himself comfortable in travelling such a long distance and he needed to officially meet his new boss. And plus, he wanted to check out Soul Society for a bit.

He got off his destination and took out the small piece of parchment. Following the address, Grimmjow walked a couple ways down the road, passing by many buildings until he stopped in front of a cafe.

"Biyaku and Hotaku's Cafe, eh?" He scowled at the weird looking building. It was a small looking cafe, easily looked over by passer-bys but it looked somewhat homely to the eyes. He could see the interior of the cafe, baby-blue coloured on the left and dark maroon brown on the right. The sudden colour contrast hurts his eyes. With a huff, Grimmjow went inside.

He stopped on his tracks once he was in the cafe and looked left and right, scrutinizing the interior of the cafe. His scowl didn't left his face. In fact, it got scowlier. Was that a word. Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Grimmjow felt icky just looking at the left side of the cafe, where all the bright baby blue colours were blinding him. He quickly went over to the slightly more bearable side of the cafe and let out a relieved sigh. He felt like vomiting from the explosion of bright colours.

"Can I help you sir?" A barista called out from behind the coffee bar. Grimmjow looked up and saw a man in his thirties. He had silver-grey hair and a thin black mustache. He had the sense of authority in his pupil-less eyes which made Grimmjow raise his eyebrows. He headed over to the bar and waved his hand in front of the man, as though trying to find out whether the man was blind or not.

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked again, tone somewhat irritated.

Grimmjow frowned. "Are you blind or something?"

An irritated sigh came out as though he had heard it a number of times. "No, I'm not blind. I was just born with missing pupils but I assure you, I can see just fine." He glared at Grimmjow which made him take a slight step back. "Now, I shall repeat myself. Can I help you, sir?" He repeated again.

"I heard you the first time." Grimmjow retorted and pocketed his hands. "I'm the newbie. Just thought I'd drop in before I start working tomorrow." He looked around the cafe again. "This place ain't so shabby but can't you tone down on the bright baby blue paint? It gives me a headache."

A frown came on the man's face. "Hmm. As expected from a person from Hueco Mundo." He muttered under his breath as he observed Grimmjow looking around the cafe. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, my name is Sasakibe Chojiro. You may call me however you like as long as it's not vulgar and I am the manager of the cafe. You must be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Grimmjow turned to him. "Yeah, so where do I work?" He snapped.

Chojiro's frown deepened and he went out from behind the bar and went forward to Grimmjow. Grimmjow eyes widened at seeing the man's structure. With his grey hair, you would've thought that his body was withered from age but not in this case. Chojiro was a tall and healthy looking man. He had a wide chest, his arms toned and his shoulders were broad in a somewhat elegant way. He seemed very Western looking in Grimmjow's eyes. For some reason, Grimmjow felt intimidated.

"If you would follow me, Grimmjow-san." Chojiro said in a monotonous tone as he gestured for Grimmjow to follow. Grimmjow mentally reminded himself to not get on the man's bad side. He went through the staff door and into the back room of the cafe. Grimmjow looked around that staff room and let out an impressed whistle. The interior design of the room wasn't that bad either. At least the colour of the walls were somewhat mellow. They didn't completely blinded his eyes.

Chojiro stopped in front of a few lockers and opened the one that was vacant. Grimmjow saw that there were five more other lockers that were already filled and their names were plastered on the door of the locker. Chojiro took out Grimmjow's uniform that were in the locker and gave it to him. "This will be your uniform from now on."

Grimmjow looked at the uniform he was given and shrugged. It was just your normal barista get up. A white shirt and black pants. He'd have to wear a brown apron with the word 'Biyaku' on it. He could've gotten worse. Grimmjow eye's widened a tad bit as he realised something.

"Where's my name tag?" He asked.

"You'll get your nametag on your first day of work." Chojiro answered quickly and clapped his hands together. "Well, I think that's all there is today before you start work. I'll see you tomorrow, prepped and early." Chojiro said and with a nonchalant shrug, Grimmjow put the uniform back in the locker and left the staff room and out the cafe.

_Well, that went better than expected._ Grimmjow thought to himself as he walked down the road. Now's just to get back to the bus stop, that is if he remembered where to go.

"Fuck." Grimmjow cried to himself as he stopped on the spot, searching for the bus stop in the street. Did he accidentally went down the wrong street? Where was the building with the funny-looking mascot in front of it? Why is there a care center here? It wasn't there before.

The more Grimmjow looked at the street, the more frustrated he became. He hated being lost and clueless. It made him feel awkward and a tad bit nervous. The street he was in was slightly crowded with parents picking up their child from the care center opposite the road. They stared at him and his blue hair and Grimmjow decided first is to get out of the street. The last thing he needs is people gawking at him like an animal again.

Grumbling to himself, Grimmjow marched away from the street. away from all the passer-bys. He was getting himself lost the more he kept on walking and turning corners but right now, he didn't cared. He hated being stared at and he just wanted to get to a place where nobody would look at him funny. Well, at least it wasn't raining.

A rain drop fell and slowly followed by many others. Grimmjow cursed himself. _Of fucking course. _He thought to himself. He just had to think about the weather not raining. Grimmjow stared at the buildings around him and quickly searched for one that didn't had many people in it. The rain was pelting heavier now and without sparing time to think, Grimmjow entered a bookshop.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNND that's about all the time we have folks!<strong>

**I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger but I'm sure you guys will like me after I finish the next chapter!**

**Till then,**

**Adios Amigos!**


	14. Bookshop

**AN:**

**What up my readers and shadows!**

**Damn, I'm on FIRE this week! 4 chapters in one go? What is this sorcery?! DX**

**Hahaha, but at least I'm having a blast writing all of these chapters~ **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you do, then type "I WANT GRIMMJOW'S EYELINER AND I WANT IT NOW!" in the Review Section! Let's see how much peeps are gonna do that~ XD JFTFOI (Just For The Fun Of It)**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But do you know what I do own? My new GTAV! YEAH BABY!**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow entered the bookshop and ruffled his bright blue hair. Flecks of wet rain exploded from his head as he brushed off all the rain from his jacket. He was slightly happy that the bookstore was almost completely vacant, save for the shopkeeper and a few customers. Lightning flashed followed by thunder from outside the shop and the rain pelted heavily as though Kami himself had opened the water tap to full. You can barely see the opposite road because of the rain.<p>

Grimmjow let a sigh of relief. Glad he didn't spent too much time entering the bookshop otherwise he'd be soaked to the bone. He looked around the small bookshop and let out an impressed look. The place ain't so bad. Guess it's in the norm for buildings and shops in Soul Society to at least look presentable. He can't even imagine comparing this supposedly second-rate bookshop to the ones back at Hueco Mundo.

The shop's really spacious. He thought it'd be cramped and small but it was different now that he was inside it. Neat short book shelves were placed in order and they weren't too close together. Just enough space to walk in between them without getting your shoulders hit. Grimmjow walked around the bookshop, exploring the place when he saw a staircase leading upstairs.

He looked behind to the bookshop owner behind the counter whether he was allowed upstairs. The old withered man pulled a smile and waved at him, a gesture that says he can. Grimmjow smiled at the frail man and nodded his head as a 'Thank you' before proceeding upstairs. Well, at least he found someone who didn't stereotyped him straight away. Or at least, didn't mind smiling at him.

As he walked upstairs, Grimmjow was blasted with the cold air from the air-conditioners. He quickly pulled his jacket hood up to his head and zipped his jacket. He pocketed his hands into the jacket's pockets and climbed the stairs with a slight shiver down his back. Geez, he have to tell the old man to lighten up the temperature upstairs. It's bad enough that it was pouring outside.

Grimmjow finally got to the second level of the bookshop and he whistled, clearly impressed.

The second level was extremely spacious. Way at the back of the room were the bookshelves with the sign _'Read Without Purchase'_ on top. The books were placed neatly, with borders telling which genre they were in. In the middle of the room were a coffee table and at least four comfy-looking armchairs that faced the coffee table, forming a diamond formation. At the corner of the room were some bean bags and a big shag rug that people could sit on.

Grimmjow walked towards the centre of the room, hand absent-mindedly picking up a magazine on the coffee table as he looked around the room some more. The windows were glass panels that reached from the ceiling and all the way to the floor. In front of the glass panel was a long bench and in front of them were those tall stools that were usually in fast food restaurants. If anyone chose to pick that spot to read a book, they would have a full view of the road outside the bookshop.

"How fucking cool is this place?" Grimmjow said out loud as he put the magazine down.

"Excuse me?!" A shocked voice came out and Grimmjow spun to the person who said that. A man in his late thirties was there, book in hand and an appalled look on face which is followed by anger. He must have been behind those bookshelves where Grimmjow couldn't see him.

Grimmjow scowled. Of course, another person who's too goody-two shoed. "What's the fucking problem?" He snapped back.

The man flinched back and his anger grew tenfold. He pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow. "Watch your language in front of your elders, young man! Show some respect!"

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why should I? You're not my dad. Fuck off, old timer." Grimmjow scratched the back of his head which made his jacket hood fall down, revealing his eccentric blue hair.

The man's eyes widened from realisation and understanding. "Of course. You're from the nasty place, Hueco Mundo. What are you doing here, disturbing the peace of Soul Society? As expected from a delinquent."

Now, Grimmjow snapped. It was fine being angry at his foul mouth, he gets it. But no way in fucking hell is he gonna be dissed by an old fart just because of where he come from! Grimmjow glowered as he approached the man in forced strides. The man sank down slightly from being over towered by Grimmjow's tall height.

He reached out and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt with both of his hands and lifted him off the ground. He brought the man's face to his.

"Now, you listen here you old fucktwat." Grimmjow growled angrily in a low voice. "It's all fun and games about the way I _fucking_ talk. But if you so much as diss the place where I come from-" He brought the man closer to him, his eyes glaring into the man's. "_I'll fucking murder you_."

With that, he let the man go. The man fell to the ground on his butt with a thud and quickly clambered up from his butt. Without sparing a glance at Grimmjow, he ran for the staircase and Grimmjow heard the door bell cling, indicating the man had went out of the shop despite the heavy rain. He was clearly frightened from Grimmjow's outburst and he felt slightly bad about it. But Grimmjow didn't paid that much attention to it. He's had enough with Soul Society people. Such discriminating bastards.

With that thought, Grimmjow pulled his hood back up, all the way till it covered until his eyebrows. He made sure not a single blue hair was seen and he intend to keep it that way. He hoped the old bookshop owner won't feel suspicious at the man's sudden exit from the store. For some reason, Grimmjow wanted to be seen as a decent person by the old man.

Grimmjow looked around the room again, spinning on the spot. What was he supposed to do now? He can't get out until the rain has lightened up a bit. His eyes stopped at the bookshelves at the back of the room. As much as he hated reading, he can't very well do nothing. He headed to the shelves and went over to the 'Action' genres. If he was going to read something, it'd better be something he liked.

_'Good Way To Die Hard by Matthew Morcan'_

The title seems interesting enough. Grimmjow took out the book and flipped to the first chapter.

_"River run, past Eve and Adam's, from swerve of shore to bend of bay, brings us by a commodius vicus of recirculation back to Howth Castle and Environs. The sun shone, having no alternative, on the nothing new of-"_

Grimmjow snapped the book shut and put it back into the bookshelf. He barely understood half the words the first sentence had and he didn't bother finishing the second. He growled angrily but kept a cool head. He needed to be patient, despite it not being his forte. Grimmjow continued searching on.

_'The Maze Runner by James Dashner'_

Grimmjow took the book out. He liked running. He liked mazes. And he definitely liked running in mazes. So the book shouldn't be that bad, right? He reads the first chapter.

_"He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air."_

Okay, so far so good. At least he could understand the first line.

_"Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement-"_

Grimmjow had to re-read the line. _'Metal ground against metal'? _He thought to himself. Were there robots in this book? _'Lurching'_. What the fuck does _'lurching'_ means? With a snarl, Grimmjow closed the book and put it back into the book shelf. This was not going as planned. It's bad enough having limited vocabulary to a fricking monkey so why did he have to start reading this grade A novels?

Grimmjow's phone rang, its screen lighting up to show a pixelated old phone ringing. Grimmjow pressed the call button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Asshole! Where the fuck are you?!" The receiver blasted a girl's voice. Grimmjow pulled the phone away from his ear, eyes blinking at the sudden outburst. He wouldn't be surprised if his ear drums had burst from the loud shout. Ella's obviously pissed.

"I told you. I went out to have some fresh air." Grimmjow answered back roughly. He didn't told her he had a job at Soul Society yet. And neither is he going to tell her now.

"Yeah," Ella laughed sarcastically. "How's that working for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's pouring down like your mom's va-jayjay, you fucking cocktwat! You're gonna catch a damn cold being outside! Get you're fat ass back home now!" Ella screamed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. How he loved his little sister. (**AN: Sarcasm) **Maybe he shouldn't have let her hang out with his Fraccions too often. They infected her mind with all the colourful vocabulary in the world. **(AN: Again,** **Sarcasm)**

"Love you too, baby sister." Grimmjow answered back.

"Yeah yeah." Ella answered back tiredly and Grimmjow hanged the phone up. He looked out the window. Well, at least the rain wasn't too bad, it's drizzling now. With a sigh, Grimmjow checked the time on his phone. _SHIT! _He thought as the watch showed that he was clearly late. If he lingered more, he'd reach home by 7. Ella would lock him out of the house!

Grimmjow quickly ran to the stairs and in his haste, he ran into another person. Both their foreheads collided with a bony thud as the person fell backwards but quickly saved her fall by grabbing the hand rails. Grimmjow clapped his hand to his forehead, the pain spreading from his head to his face. His eyes were shut from the recoil of the collision. At the moment they both collided into one another, Grimmjow's phone escaped from his hand.

"Shit." Grimmjow said as he grabbed blindly for his phone from the floor. Eyes still shut from the pain, he muttered, "Sorry." to the lady before rushing down and out the bookshop.

The girl couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She was just walking up the stairs when a man suddenly appeared in front of her like a ghost. Both of their heads banged so hard, she couldn't even register that he had apologised to her before going off. She was still very much in a daze. She rubbed her forehead softly, the pain itching annoyingly. She bent down to pick up her phone that had fallen from her hands when they collided and frowned.

She looked at the phone, flipping it open and exploring the contents. Her frowned deepened.

"This isn't my phone." She answered and look at the direction where the man had went off. "He took my phone!" She gasped out in shock. During the scruffle, their phones had been swapped!

Quickly, she ran down the stairs in hopes she could catch up with the man but instead, accidentally banged her head to a dangling light. "Oww." She whined as she rubbed her grey haired head. "Curse this long legs." She muttered under her breath. She sighed and looked at the man's phone.

"Guess I'll have to keep it for now." Isane groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you liked it, my hombres!<strong>

**The plot thickens, no?!**

**MWUAHAHAHAAHA!**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and as always...**

**Adios Amigos!**


	15. Phone Calls

**AN:**

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! *Imitation of Mushu from Mulan. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then shame on you!***

**Hahahaha, here's another instalment of BlueGrey Letters.**

**I can't help but squeal at how fast the plot seems to thicken! Gah, so excited and proud of myself! *wipes tears***

**Anyways, hope you people enjoy yourselves reading this chapter~!**

**JFTFOI Quote of the Chapter: "ANYONE WHO IS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO THREATEN OUR PAIRING, VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!"**

**So, as you can see, I've been taking a trip down memory lane by watching Mulan 1 and 2. It's a nice show to watch! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. For the umpteenth time!**

* * *

><p>Isane frowned uneasily as she stared at the phone. She didn't know what to do with it after the whole ordeal. She couldn't catch up to the man in time and so, decided to hold onto it. They could arrange to meet up to switch back their phones. It was that simple but why was she worrying so much?<p>

"Onae-san?" Kiyone cried out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

With a huff, Isane stood up from her study and went down for dinner with the phone still in her hand. She flipped it open to see if there were any messages and closed it quickly. She shouldn't be prying into people's phone without their permission. But she needs her phone back soon. Kira-san is expecting her call tonight.

Isane plopped on her seat and didn't even seem to notice that her sister had already slide her food onto her plate. This made Kiyone frown. She was sure Isane would at least compliment her for trying to make spaghetti. Sure, it doesn't look like the spaghetti was cooked yet but Isane was always one to acknowledge her cooking.

Kiyone kept on looking at her sister as she filled her own plate with the spaghetti, noticing that she had a conflicted look on her face. Isane wasn't looking on her plate, she was looking at her lap and her frown looked as though it was plastered permanently on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kiyone asked her, slightly worried too.

Isane flinched and looked up to see her sister looking concerned. She pulled a reassuring smile. "It's nothing." And finally noticed the forgotten food on her plate. "Spaghetti today, huh?"

"Yeah. I tried my best but I don't think the spaghetti's cooked yet. There might be some hard ones." Kiyone said, still eyeing her sister.

Isane shook her head. "It's alright. At least you tried." Isane started eating her food.

Kiyone's eyebrows knitted. She was still worried but decided to dismiss it. If it was that important, Isane would tell her. She respected that. Shaking her head off the though, she digged in her food as well and before remembering something. "Hey, Izuru called just now." Isane looked up. "He said he can't call you tonight. Something about work shift." Kiyone finished and continued eating.

Isane nodded and breathed out, relieved. At least she didn't had to tell Kira-san about her phone being switched to a complete stranger. And she was starting to notice that Kiyone was getting suspicious about her behaviour over dinner. Isane quickly ate her food despite the clearly undercooked spaghetti tasting weird in her mouth.

"Thanks for the food. I'm gonna sleep in early tonight." Isane said and quickly went up to her room before Kiyone could asked what was wrong.

Isane quickly shut the door of her room and locked it. She didn't know why she was so nervous to call the man. It felt quite nerve-wrecking to call a stranger whose phone is now in her possession. Isane sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. She took out the phone from her pocket and flipped it open. She dialled in her number and paused from pressing the call button.

_What if he's angry? What if accuses me for stealing it? What if he actually sold my phone away? _Isane worried unnecessarily and shook her head. No, she couldn't worry so much. She's better than this.

She pressed the call button and pulled the phone up to her ear. She failed to notice that her hand was shaking now.

_... ... ... _

_"Hello?"_

Isane nearly jumped from the voice of the man. Her mouth opened but no words were coming out. _Good Kami, say something you idiot! _She screamed in her head but her mouth didn't budge.

_"Hello? Listen, the phones switched and the person you're calling for is not here now. Call back later." _The voice said and just before it hanged up, Isane quickly forced herself to answer.

"Wait! Wait!" She all but squeaked out into the receiver. She gulped down her uneasiness. Her throat was unusually dry. "I'm the owner of the phone. Are you the man who I bumped into today?" She asked, her voice slightly soft.

_"Ah, so it's you! Yeah, I'm the dude. You have my phone right now?" _He asked, voice relieved.

Isane breathed out, feeling easy now. "Yeah, I have your phone. Sorry about the inconvenience." Isane apologised and bowed her head out of habit. Not like the man could see her or anything.

_"Nah, it's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I bumped into you." _He chuckled, embarrassed. _"How's your head?"_

Isane instantly rubbed the spot where their heads collided. She smiled, "It's better now. How's yours?"

A pause and Isane guessed that he was rubbing his forehead too to check. He let out a small laugh. _"Slightly better. Guess having a thick head isn't so bad after all!" _He laughed at his own joke and Isane giggled in return.

"Same goes for me." Isane added as a matter-of-factly.

_"Well then, aren't the two of us lucky?"_

"Very." Isane answered sarcastically and surprised herself when she rolled her eyes.

The man laughed heartily into the receiver. _"I like you, kid!" _He laughed again. _"Did anyone called my phone?"_

"No. Not a single one. Did mine...?"

_"Yeah. Some chick named Rangiku. Told her quickly that your phone was switched and she blabbered on worriedly. I think you should call her or something."_

Isane let out a groan. Hopefully, she wouldn't tell everyone about this mishap. It's embarrassing enough for her. "Sure. I'll go tell her. Thanks anyways for answering her call."

_"No problem. So, where do you live? I kinda need my phone back real soon."_

"Oh, right. Well, I live in Soul Society. We can meet up at your place if you don't want to-"

_"NO!" _The man suddenly exclaimed and quickly answered, _"I'll meet you at Soul Society. I'm going there tomorrow for work anyways. You can drop by to hand me the phone." _He said so exasperatedly.

Isane blinked. "Oh, okay then. What time and where?"

_"Well, around noon? You know this place called 'Biyaku and Hotaku's Cafe'? That's where I'll be working at."_

"Oh, that frozen yoghurt place? Yeah, I know how to get there. But how do I know which one is you?" Isane asked as she propped up her legs up her bed. She comfortably leaned on the wall whilst sitting on her bed.

_"I'll be the one with the blue-" _The man stopped himself abruptly.

Isane frowned. "Blue? Blue what?"

_"Uh... I'll be the one with the blue... blue... Beanie! I'll be wearing a blue beanie." _Isane didn't know why but she felt as though he was slightly nervous for some reason.

"Well, alright. See you tomorrow then." Isane nearly hanged up but the man quickly stopped her.

_"Wait! How do I know which one is you? You know, just in case I lost my beanie or something." _

Isane pulled a conflicted face. Should she wear something to distinguish herself from the everyone else? That'd be too problematic.

"I'll be the tallest girl that enters the cafe." Isane grumbled softly.

The man however, was amused. _"Tall girl eh? Hahaha, aight. See you then." _

"Wait! I didn't catch your name-" Too late, the man already hanged up. Isane sighed and ended the call. Well, that went better than expected. Isane felt proud of herself. The man didn't seem too mean. And he sounded somewhat around her age for some reason. A rough voice that mirrored someone who is tough and strong. It sounded somewhat sexy in her head.

Isane gasped and quickly shook her head vigorously. She shouldn't be thinking of him like that. But the more she tried to suppress her thoughts of the man's deep rough voice, the more she imagined him being young and handsome looking. Broad shoulders, arms toned, abs ripped and strong legs. Dear Kami, that didn't looked so bad in her head!

"What am I thinking?!" Isane exclaimed to herself as she snapped herself out from the daydream. It felt wrong to think of him like that. She doesn't even know what he looks like!

The phone rang and Isane nearly jumped out of skin. Dear Kami, did the man somehow by random luck heard her thinking of him like that? She answered the phone.

"I didn't mean to think of it that way!" She answered quickly into the receiver, tone panicked.

_"Excuse me? Who is this?"_

Isane flinched. Who is this person? It didn't sound like the man before. Isane put her ear to the phone. "Hello?" She answered nervously.

_"This is Ulquiorra on the phone. May I know whom I am speaking to and whether the trash is with you." _The man asked in a surprisingly monotonous voice. Isane couldn't believe any living human being could produce such a dead and lifeless sound.

"Um, the owner of this phone and I had our phones switched by accident." Isane answered with a slight tinge of embarrassment.

_"Hmm. As expected from someone so careless. I am referring to my friend, of course." _The man added before Isane could feel slightly offended. _"And when are you going to give his phone back to him? I have a few important business to discuss with him." _

"I'm going to meet him tomorrow to give back his phone at his work place."

_"I see. The cafe that he was just employed at Soul Society." _The man answered with a slight sigh. _"Thank you for putting up with his clumsiness. As his best friend," _Isane noted that the man weirdly had a tough time saying that word. _"I apologise on his behalf."_

"Oh, don't fuss too much on it. I'm sorry too for such an inconvenience. Don't worry, by tomorrow, you may talk to your best friend as though this had never happened." Isane smiled.

The man was somewhat pleased at Isane's kind personality. He thought to himself why didn't his best friend followed in this woman's footsteps? _"You did not answer my question though. I asked to whom am I speaking to?" _The man inquired.

"Oh, so sorry. I'm Isane Kotetsu. And you are Ulquiorra...?" Isane trailed off.

_"Schiffer. Ulquiorra Schiffer." _The man answered and there was a sudden pause from the speaker for a brief moment. Isane stopped and stared at the phone. Did the man hanged up?

"Hello?" Isane asked, thinking whether the man had hanged up.

_"Your name is Isane Kotetsu?" _The man repeated himself, voice sounding slightly intrigued.

Isane frowned out of confusion. "Yes, I am Isane Kotetsu." She reaffirmed him.

_"Do you study at Sereitei High?" _

"Yes. Yes I do." This was getting weirder and weirder with each passing moment. A pause lingered on and Isane felt the urge to hang up the phone to end the weird silence. Finally, the man answered back albeit the slightly interested tone in his voice.

_"I see. I think I might pay a visit to my dear friend's work place too. I will see you tomorrow then, Isane Kotetsu."_

Isane smiled. "I will see you too, Ulquiorra Schiffer." She said and hanged up. What an unexpected turn of events! She have made two acquaintances in a short span of a day. How exciting!

Isane glanced at the porridge-shaped clock on her shelf and it reads 10pm. Sighing, she went and offed the lights and laid the phone next to her nightstand. She pulled up her blankets and snuggled in. Sleep overcame her quickly.

In Hueco Mundo, in his own room in quiet apartment, Ulquiorra was staring at his phone. His mind was racing with the event that had just happened. So many thoughts exploded and bounced in his sophisticated head as he kept his stare on the phone. Isane Kotetsu. From the sound of the voice, she was indeed and female. Should he inform Grimmjow that he had switched phones with his penpal so coincidentally? Or should he remain silent to observe the turns of events that will soon to come?

Slowly, his frown lessened somewhat and an intrigued look in his eyes appeared.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>And That's about all the time we have left!<strong>

**Ohohoho, What will our beloved Cuatro Espada do with this new information he had found?**

**Mwuahahahaah!**

**Won't say anything, my dear readers and shadows! You will just have to wait for the next chapter! **

**I think I'll take a short break to let you guys have your impatient feelings riled up! Cuz I'm that evil!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Adios Amigos! **


	16. Meeting up

**AN:**

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, had a week-long camp and couldn't update. The camp was damn tiring! Slept at midnight and woke up at 4am. It's like military camp so to speak. LOL**

**Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter! **

**FINALLY! THEY MEET! **

**How shall their first encounter be like? Will they be shocked at the identity of their penpal? Or shall they fall in love because they are both just so PERFECT in their own un-godly way?!**

**Had to put that out and calm the inner fangirl in me. MOVING ON!**

**I'd like to formally apologize first because I'm not really good in writing nowadays. I don't know why, maybe I'm having writer's block or my brain is just too lazy to function to its potential.**

**This chapter is not written in my best form when it should be and I apologize greatly. There are probably a thousand ways for me to write this chapter in a better way but my brain is just not cooperating with me right now. I apologize as a shitty author. I'll re-write this chapter when my brain stops being a bitch to me.**

**Anyways, Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, my Reviewers and Shadows!**

**JFTFOI: "Why God?! Why do you make me this way?!"**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Neyh. Nah. Tidak. Aniya. Iie. Bu. Ah Hells Naw! (Big Bang Theory reference!)**

* * *

><p>The weather was surprisingly obedient on the day Grimmjow was to start work. He didn't wake up to a gloomy Monday morning but instead, woke up to clear blue skies. It was still chilly, the rain from the night before had evaporated into cold air but it was refreshing in a sense. Grimmjow didn't felt at all too lazy to wake up to the morning.<p>

He got up from his bed and scratched the back of his head. He glanced at the cat clock hanging from the wall as it reads 8. He was glad that Chojiro was lenient on letting his shift be around 11am since he lived so far away from Soul Society. It'll take at least 2 hours for him to reach the cafe.

He proceeded to the toilet across his bedroom and rubbed his eyes groggily at the mirror.

A phone beeped lightly and Grimmjow spun to it, toothbrush in his mouth. Still brushing his teeth, he went over to said phone and flipped it open. A new message.

He was tempted to open it and read it but he snapped it close. He didn't like people sniffing into his business and he was sure that the girl wouldn't liked it either. He should at least respect that.

Grimmjow got ready to set off to work silently, since Ella and Di Roy was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake them up and have them bombarding him with questions on why the hell he was up so early in the morning. It was bad enough that he was starting work without them knowing.

The phone beeped again and Grimmjow checked the caller ID.

_Kira~*Heart*_

Grimmjow grimaced. Why the hell name the ID the romanized version of 'Killer'? And a heart with it? Definitely a boyfriend or something. Whatever he/she was, Grimmjow was getting annoyed that the caller wouldn't stop texting the phone. It was getting annoying. Grimmjow snapped the phone closed and headed out of his house.

As usual, he got free bread from Oba-chan and swallowed a few compliments from her for successfully getting a new job. He was given a short lecture on not to screw it up in the new workplace and to control his anger towards his customers. Grimmjow merely stated that he made no promises.

So, chewing with the chocolate bread in his mouth, he boarded his bus and sat at the back as usual. He made sure to wear his usual jacket hoodie and even erased off his blue eyeliner from yesterday. **(AN: Don't judge! Hueco Mundo is full of people who wear eyeliners. Guys included! XD) **

He was able to breathe now though. He was, of course, wearing his dark blue beanie. It covered every single strand of blue hair on his head and it successfully deterred everyone from staring at him funny. The only dead giveaway that he was from Hueco Mundo now is his name. Soul Society are traditional Japanese folk with traditional names, whereas Karakura Town was somewhat modernised and Hueco Mundo was the one with the fancy names.

Funny how he's so worried over people discriminating him. Grimmjow usually doesn't give a flying fuck of what people thought of him but the fact that people were stereotyping him from where he came from just tick him off in bad way. It's a weird and complex way of thinking. Even I don't understand half of what's going on in his brain. Probably nothing but let's not get side-tracked.

He finally reached his destination and Grimmjow got off the bus with a slight sigh. This job would be slightly more demanding since he'd have to serve the people instead of just cashiering. He was grateful enough that he knew how to brew a kicking coffee after being taught by Shawlong to get the job. But it'll be a hell of a drag.

By the time he entered the cafe, it was already 10.30. He had at least a half hour to get changed and start his shift until 5.30pm. At least there weren't much people in. Guess business is slow on weekdays.

Chojiro noticed Grimmjow walked in from behind the bar and pulled a somewhat satisfied smile. Not tardy on the first day. That was a good impression. After Chojiro served tea for his customer, he followed Grimmjow into the staff room.

"Early to work on the first day. That's a good start." Chojiro complimented. "Let's hope it'll stick that way, eh?"

"Keep hoping." Grimmjow muttered and changed into his work clothes. It fitted him like a glove and it didn't made him feel unreasonably hot. The jeans were bendable so he didn't had to worry about getting it torn. Only problem was the white shirt. Damn, he had to be careful on getting splashes of coffee on them.

Grimmjow remembered and turned to Chojiro. "Hey, my name tag?"

Chojiro nodded his head and almost lazily, handed Grimmjow his nametag. "Here."

Grimmjow peered onto the nametag that was in his hand and he frowned. "The nametag is named 'Jun'. Did you forgot how to spell 'Grimmjow'?" He grumbled.

Chojiro crossed his arms. "No. In this cafe, we follow the motto, 'First Impressions Lasts a Lifetime'. When I first met you the moment you walked into the door yesterday, you reminded me of the word 'Jun'. So, you're going to be called Jun from here on out for as long as you work here." He quickly added, "You're not the only one. You're fellow workers are the same as well."

Grimmjow's frown deepened. He was confused and slightly peeved at how the cafe worked. Sure, it was a nice marketing stunt but the last thing he wanted to be called was 'Jun'. It reminded him of Summer and how he _loathed_ Summer. The Summer heat and the fact that it was a month away from his birthday. Might as well just call him 'July', right?

"Whatever." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pinned the nametag onto his apron. At least he didn't have to use his name. Otherwise, people will know he was from the depths of Hueco Mundo. But despite that, it was kinda cool not using his name. It's like a codename for a secret agent.

Grimmjow got out of the staff room and went behind the bar counter. All of the coffee makers and blenders and other barista stuffs were neatly organized on the counter. Seemed like a pity to dirty it and Grimmjow actually put in effort not to get any chocolate powder or syrup on the counter. The cafe's neatness and high hygiene was growing on him.

So, Grimmjow was finally working in 'Biyaku and Hotaku's Cafe', cleaning tables, brewing coffees and avoiding looking directly at the frozen yoghurt area. The painted walls were still blinding him, unfortunately.

Slowly, business died down as the clock neared noon. Only a few customers were around and most of them were at the blinding blue area. That gave Grimmjow some time for himself to chill. He took out the girl's phone. Where was she?

_~A Few Moments Before~_

Isane was getting ready to head off to the cafe. She was to meet up with the man and switch back their phones but for the life of her, she couldn't but help feel slightly nervous. It's just these types of errands that made her feel all jittery. She sighed to herself as she went out of her house.

The day was chilly and Isane was grateful that she was wearing her brown scarf and sweater. **(AN: See my profile for her outfit. Its really PWETTY! *.*)** She looked at her watch and quickly set off to the frozen yoghurt shop. If she weren't wrong, that was the place where she had her first date with Kira-san. She hoped he didn't texted her too much when her phone is with the man.

The journey there wasn't that long. She was taking her sweet time getting to the cafe because it was still early. She bowed to the shopkeepers as she passed their shops out of habit and they smiled back at how well-mannered she was. Isane breathed in deeply of the cold air and felt a slight relief wash through her. She felt her nerves calm down and a smile came to her face.

Soon, the sight of the cafe came to her view. She stopped in her tracks. Biting her lower lip, she took out his phone from her bag and flipped it open. It was some minutes pass 12 and she should meet him now. All she had to do now, was to cross the street and enter the cafe. That is, until someone called out for her.

"Excuse me."

Isane spun at the sound of such a low, lifeless voice. She was met with a man whose skin was the living replica of Snow White's and on his cheeks were a streak of teal that descended from his lower eye. Tattooed, if Isane's guess was right. Isane flinched back at the sight of such a particular man.

Of course, her surprised action made the man frown (if that was possible because he was already frowning to begin with) and he cleared his throat. "That phone." He pointed at the phone in Isane's hand. "It's my friend's. Are you Isane Kotetsu?"

Isane blinked her eyes as she squinted, trying to recall how that man could possibly knew of it. Then, she remembered his voice as the voice of the man's friend. She blinked and snapped her fingers at remembering.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra Schiffer?" She asked.

The man nodded his head. "Yes. I am glad you did not forgotten my name. I take it you are Isane Kotetsu?"

"Yes. It's nice to finally meet someone you've met through the phone. How are you today?" Isane smiled at him out of politeness.

Ulquiorra blinked at Isane smiling at him warmly. He had never met such a kind person before, not in Karakura and certainly not at Hueco Mundo. It somehow left him feeling brighter and more at ease. The corner of his lip curved slightly to about a milimetre upwards.

"Quite fine actually. You?" He managed to say these words in a slightly livelier tone by about a fraction. Which is not much of a difference to his usual tone.

"Very well, thank you very much. I was just about to meet your friend until you spring up. Shall we go in?" Isane asked.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened suddenly. "Wait for a minute." He said quickly. Isane turned and faced him, demeanor confused. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and his brows furrowed, as though he was thinking things through carefully before saying what he wanted to say. But thinking better, he shook his head.

"Sorry. It's nothing. Let's just get into the cafe." Ulquiorra reassured Isane and together, they crossed the road and into the cafe.

In his head, Ulquiorra was thinking so many thoughts on whether to reveal to Isane that the man she was going to meet was her penpal. But, for the life of him, he felt compelled to keep their identities towards one another a secret. It seemed too much of a waste for both parties to see each other face to face. There won't be much of a mystery anymore.

Ulquiorra was surprised himself that he actually cared about their relationship all together. Why should he care so much on whether Grimmjow and Isane knew what each other looked like? Was it because Ulquiorra had already seen his penpal face without her knowledge? The constant curiosity he felt towards his penpal's identity dropped significantly after that.

Maybe he was curious on how the story between the two of them would turn out. With each step he took towards the cafe, the more his head was screaming at him, to warn Isane to not say her name in front of Grimmjow. What would Grimmjow think? After all this while, thinking his penpal was a guy but was in fact, a girl? The results would be undesirable.

Whatever chance he had then, was now too late as he walked inside the cafe with Isane by his side. The bell hanging from the door clinged softly as they entered said cafe. He spotted Grimmjow sitting behind the barista counter and he looked up from staring at his phone. A smile broke out on Grimmjow's face until he saw the woman next to him. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

Ulquiorra groaned softly and closed his eyes, already visualizing Grimmjow's shocked face and shouts of denial at Isane.

"Come on. That's him, right?" Isane asked Ulquiorra. Seeing no answer, Isane grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and leaded him to the counter.

Ulquiorra peeped from his closed eyes as he saw Grimmjow's uneasy look on his face as they got closer to the bar. Ulquiorra let out a defeated sigh as the both of them got to the front of the bar.

An awkward silence filled them as Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra and Isane back and forth. Isane looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, her hands slightly shaking at the unwariness of whether the man in front of her had her phone. He was wearing the blue beanie. Ulquiorra had his eyes closed, his frown permanently plastered on his face as he waited for the bomb to explode.

"So, uh... You have my phone?"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND That's all we have time for today, folks! Tune in next time!<strong>

**Thank you very much for all your support! Thank you for being patient and kind to this 15 year old author. I honestly don't deserve you guys at all but I'm still grateful that you guys stick to me and my slow updates! Love you fellas and keep on loving GrimmxIsa! **

**This is Dana singing out!**

**Adios Amigos!**


	17. Fake Names

**AN:**

**I'M BACK WITH MOAARR!**

**Rejoice, my fellow Shadows and Reviewers! For I have come bearing gifts from the deep imaginations of my mind. The fated meeting of the two star-crossed lovers with their pale and teal teared Cupid by their side.**

**I will give you guys a moment to imagine a picture of Isane and Grimmjow holding hands together with Ulquiorra floating on top with wings and a diapered tushee. **

**Ulquiorra: I object to the fashion I am currently worn upon!**

**HinataSnow16: Well, too bad, Ulqui! I'm the author here and Goddamit, will you stop messing up your hair?! It took 2 hours to style it with the red heart clips!**

**Ulquiorra: I am a prisoner to a crazy psychopath. *Sonido-ed Away***

**HinataSnow16: Dammit, he got away. *shakes head***

**Well, that sucks. MOVING ON**

**Hope you guys will enjoy this exchange! It's gonna be hard to keep track to them now since they will have so much secrecy.**

**Expect some errors in this chapter and the following chapters. I might have to re-write this chapter soon but I'll do that tomorrow when I come back with a new chapter. NO PROMISES ;D**

**JFTFOI Quote: "I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!" Or "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!"**

**As you can see, I've been playing too much of Borderlands lately. Sad life is me. (._. ) ( ._.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I do sure as hell wants to own Borderlands! XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Grimmjow's POV<strong>

Grimmjow idly played around with the girl's phone on the counter of the bar. His thoughts wondered on what the girl would look like. Not that he was curious or anything but just a tad bit. He had some free time since all of the customers that entered the cafe were more into the frozen yoghurt place, which baffles him on how anyone could handle the brightening colours.

He boredly sighed to himself. The coffee part of the cafe was managed only by him, Chojiro decided to take a step outside for a bit, and a quiet girl was managing the frozen yoghurt part of the cafe. The girl kept to herself and was quite of a looker but Grimmjow didn't take it upon himself to flirt with her. Something about her screamed 'Danger'.

She's a weird chick, as Grimmjow would say in his head as he glanced at her. She wore spectacles with her black bangs framing her forehead. Her long jet black hair was braided and she was really fair. Grimmjow didn't know her real name but her fake name was etched on her nametag, 'Kana'. Grimmjow guessed that she was from Karakura because no way someone from Soul Society is bold enough to read erotic manga in public.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself when he saw a shocked mother's face when Kana gave her son his frozen yoghurt and absent mindedly whipped out the erotic manga in her face.

The girl's phone beeped again and Grimmjow scowled. It has been doing that for some time now and it's always the same caller ID, 'Kira'. It was driving him against the fucking wall. How tempted he was to grab the dude by the collar and scream in his face to be just a little bit patient. Overly attached boyfriend indeed.

The door bell clinged softly and Grimmjow glanced up. He smiled when he saw his best friend at the entrance. Guess he decided to show up for moral support. But seeing Ulquiorra's conflicted face confused him. And that's when he saw who was standing next to him.

Grimmjow's heart stopped for what felt like an instant before pumping quicker and harder than ever before. His eyes widened and it took him a considerable amount of effort to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. Grimmjow couldn't help and force himself not to show it but his face was starting to burn around his cheeks.

The girl next to Ulquiorra was... Beautiful in every single way imaginable. From her short gray violet hair down to her long shifty legs, she was just... beautiful. Grimmjow cursed for his limited vocabulary otherwise, he would've made a list of all the things that described her perfection. If he didn't believed in love at first sight, he believed it now.

He never thought he would fall for such a girl. His type would usually be someone who was more willing to show more skin and be sexy looking. Long haired, flirtatious and easy-going was his type but looking at the girl standing across from him, it took a complete turn.

The way she looked around expectantly at the cafe and oblivious at the impact she gave towards him to the way her face just rolls out waves of innocence, it was clear she was the complete opposite of Grimmjow's type. It was impossible for him to have ever fall for such a girl.

But there he was, staring at the girl as she grabbed Ulquiorra by the hand and approached where he stood in a quick graceful strides. Grimmjow gulped down his uneasiness and thanked Kami that Ulquiorra had his eyes closed. He could not bear the thought of Ulquiorra seeing him bashful like this.

The latter stopped in front of the bar, the girl looking at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, waiting for the friend's to acknowledge each other's presence while Grimmjow stared at the girl and Ulquiorra, trying to calm himself down. Ulquiorra seemed sandwiched in between the two.

The atmosphere turned slightly awkward and Grimmjow quickly spoke after calming himself down.

"So, uh... You have my phone?"

_Great! No, 'Hello.' or 'How are you?' to start off the conversation. Just straight from the bottle? _Grimmjow's inner self slapped his face for saying such a lame starter.

The girl blinked, her eyes wide. "Oh! S-So, you are the man with my phone?" The girl stuttered and Grimmjow had to stop himself from imagining his name being called by her sweet voice.

"Y-Yeah." Grimmjow muttered and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry again for hitting your head."

The girl smiled at the memory and Grimmjow couldn't help but feel slightly mesmerized at her smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. You seemed in a rush when we banged into each other that day. My fault for getting in your way." She pulled a confused look and turned to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra? Why are you so quiet?"

Grimmjow's face contorted. _Oh no, did she found out that I'm from Hueco Mundo? _Grimmjow thought worriedly. No way did he wanted her to know that he came from the depths of the infamous Hueco Mundo. It'd bring a bad picture and he'll lose whatever chances he'd had with her. Not that there were much to begin with in the first place.

Grimmjow turned to his best friend, who was a minute away from losing said title if he had told her of his origins. Ulquiorra opened his eyes from keeping them closed and he looked up at Grimmjow.

"I have nothing to say for my friend except for the fact that he should have kept better care of his things and to not bump into people unintentionally. It might cause both parties _troublesome_ problems and result in _undesirable_ events." Ulquiorra gave out a rare tired sigh before taking a seat in front of the bar. He laid both elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of them, eyes closing down again as though in deep thought.

The girl pulled a confused look and an 'O' face at Ulquiorra's weird sentence. Grimmjow however, was thinking of multiple ways of killing his best friend for embarrassing him in front of the girl. It was bad enough that she might think that he is a reckless and unreliable human being (Which in retrospect, he was).

"Well, that was unexpected." The girl muttered under her breath and cleared her throat. She turned to him. "Anyways, I'd liked to thank you for keeping my phone for the time being."

Grimmjow looked up from glaring darts at Ulquiorra. His face quickly changed to gratitude. "Nah, it's nothing. Thanks to you too for keeping my phone." Grimmjow handed over her phone as she gave her his.

The girl pocketed her phone silently and smiled at Grimmjow. "Well, I'd like to thank you once again-" She peered down to his name tag. "-Jun."

"What?"

"Jun, isn't that your name on the name tag?" The girl pointed the name tag on Grimmjow's apron and Grimmjow glanced down to his apron.

At this, Ulquiorra lifted his head up from his hands sharply. He glanced at Grimmjow quickly with an intrigued look on his face. What is he going to say? Will he reveal his name to the girl? What will he do?

Grimmjow however, was grateful that the cafe had the stupid marketing stunt of using fake names. But he shouldn't lie to her about his name. He turned to the girl.

"Um, this cafe has a kinda weird rule on first impressions." The look on the girl's face made Grimmjow elaborate. "You see, when I first met the owner of the place, he said that I gave the impression of the name 'Jun' so I'm supposed to use this fake name the whole time I'm working here. It's kinda lame..." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head.

The girl quickly shook her head. "No, it isn't! It's like a secret code name for secret agents. It's quite a good marketing stunt." The girl said.

Grimmjow blinked. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. Too bad I already know what Ulquiorra's real name is otherwise, we could have a fun 'fake name' thing going on here." The girl pouted.

"If I might add," Ulquiorra spoke up, his attention to the two. "I suggest that you follow in on the fake name basis. It might be (he had trouble saying this word) _fun_ keeping secrets from each other." He quickly added. "You can be named Yuka and my friend may stick to his given name Jun."

Grimmjow pulled a 'Thank you' look at Ulquiorra's direction. At least he didn't have to tell the girl his name and have her immediately knowing that he was from Hueco Mundo.

The girl didn't seemed to mind. "Yuka? That's a nice name. Where in the world did you thought of that name, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "It's seems to fit you nicely. Now, you two must promise that you are not to tell anyone of this fake name exchange and the fact that you two know each other. This meeting, this phone exchange and all of this events that were about you two, you are to tell nobody about it. Deny it to anyone who asks otherwise, alright?" Ulquiorra spoke, his demeanor serious.

Grimmjow frowned. "Um, alright. If you say so." Usually, he would question why someone would give such orders but questioning the logic of the Cuatro is not a good thing. He hoped that Ulquiorra has some explanation to it once the two are alone.

Yuka shrugged and nodded her head. "Alright. This seems fun. I've been meaning to find new friends lately. Nice to meet your acquaintance, Jun." She held out her hand for Grimmjow to shake it.

Not accustomed to such formal mannerisms, Grimmjow gingerly took her hand to his and squeeze it softly. "Nice to meet you too, Yuka." He said and dreaded that he had to let go of her hand. It felt soft.

A weird silence befell on them.

"Now what?" Yuka asked Ulquiorra curiously.

"Now, you two are to make social interaction and bond with one another. By the end of the day, you two should have each other's contacts in your phones." Ulquiorra checked his watch and looked up to Grimmjow. "It's time for me to go and I will be expecting your phone call tonight. As such-" He looked at Yuka and back Grimmjow, his lips curling by a mili fraction. "-Have fun."

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra left the cafe in lingered strides and out of the cafe.

"Is he always like that?" Yuka asked.

"Like what?"

Yuka hummed 'Dunno' as she took a seat in front of the bar. "Y'know, always so..."

"Dead?"

"Practical. I meant to say practical." Yuka smiled. "But yes, he seems very bored of life. You should introduce him to new people."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I tried." Grimmjow let out a matter-of-fact sigh and leaned on the counter. "So, it seems my friend is insisting we have a secret relationship between the two of us. Why do you think of that?" Grimmjow asked, head cocked to one side.

Yuka shrugged. "It might be for fun."

"No, no. I know my best friend. If he suddenly gives out particular orders, it means that there are reasons behind it." Grimmjow pulled a strained face, trying to conjure up some explanation on why Ulquiorra was so intent in forcing them to have a friendship. Not that he was complaining or anything but it still perked his curiosity.

"Well, I for one don't want to waste away such an interesting circumstances of being friends with someone. Having a friendship based on fake names will keep a sense of mystery between the two. It's almost like having a friend you don't know what they look like." Yuka shrugged again. "That's what I think anyway and I don't mind following orders from your friend."

Grimmjow looked at Yuka with slight doubt as she looked up at him expectantly. "Ah, what the heck. I'll give it a shot. It's not like my life has been exciting up till now anyways. I don't mind having 'this' (He pointed at Yuka and back at him) thing going on." He shrugged.

Yuka clapped her hands happily. "Great! So, let's start. When are you born?"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD That's about all the time we have now folks!<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and would love to hear if there are any Borderlands fans out there reading my fic right now.**

**Isn't Krieg just so CUUUUTE~~?! ^_^**

**Stay awesome bros, *brofist***

**Adios Amigos!**


	18. Family Problems

**AN:**

**I'm on FIRE! 3 updates in a row! WOOHOO!**

**I was kinda stumped on what they were gonna talk about until the melancholic side of myself decided to be in charge of writing this chapter.**

**Sad Dana: Life has no meaning...**

**Dana: Goddammit, get back in your closet! You're not allowed out until I say so.**

**Sad Dana: We are all going to die in the most saddest way imaginable. ALONE *Shifts back into closet all ghost-like***

**Dana: ... She scares the living daylights out of me.**

**MOVING ON!**

**Hope you guys will like this chapter. I'm trying to let the two lovebird warm up with each other before I start having them hang out and talk and fall in love and kiss and make cute little porridge crazed kitten babies. *Clears throat* Got carried away.**

**Anyways, Hope you'll bear with me in this chapter. It's kinda short but I still hope you'll enjoy yourself! **

**JFTFOI Quote: "She sees through me. She sees me as who I really am." -Possible Grimmjow Love quote! *twinkles eyes***

**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own Bleach. Finished my Borderlands game though. Sad me is sad! DX**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Isane's POV<strong>

Isane clapped her hands together. "Great! So, let's start. When are you born?" She asked.

"July 31st." He pulled a face slightly before asking. "When's yours?"

"August 2nd." She blinked in realisation. "That means our birthdays are close!" Isane smiled at the info.

Jun grinned, amused at the fact that Isane was that amazed at such a coincidence. "Yeah, that's true. Happy belated birthday." He said playfully.

"Happy belated birthday to you too." She smiled at him happily. She looked around at the cafe. "Quite a nice gig you got here."

"Yeah, just got the job a few days back. Today's my first day and I'm tryna persuade Boss to repaint the walls." Jun grimaced.

"Oh, what's so wrong about the walls?"

"Nothing's wrong here." Jun answered. "It's that place over there." He nodded his head to the flash of brightness at the frozen yoghurt part. "Freaking colour change is giving me a headache."

Isane giggled at her new found friend's expense. "You don't like blue?"

"I do! It's just that fact that it's used in a stupid shade that makes me want to commit suicide." He shuddered and turned the opposite way. "My kind of blue is more of nighttime sky blue. With the stars out and everything's quiet." He smiled knowingly to himself.

Isane grinned. "That looks romantic." She said as she pictured the scene in her head.

Jun's face colored red all of the sudden and he cleared his throat uneasily. "So, uh... what's your favorite colour?"

Isane scrunched up her face in thought. "Hmm, don't know. Never did pay attention to colours that much. So long as it's not yellow or green."

Jun cocked his head to one side. "Why not?"

"Because it reminds me of vomit." Isane shuddered at a disgusting memory. "But if I do have to pick a colour, it'd be orange."

"Like that girl's bag?" He asked and pointed across the cafe where a girl's bright neon orange bag was hanging from her chair.

Isane grimaced immediately, giggling as she turned her head away. "Not that kind of orange. More of like a sunrise type of orange. Any color that has to do with sunrises, actually."

"Why's that?"

Isane stiffened. Her eyes glazed sadly to the edges of her shirt as she fiddled with them in her hands. Her sudden silence left Jun feeling worried. Did he say something wrong?

It took her a minute to answer.

"My late parents used to wake us up just to see the sunrise." She answered him, voice soft and fragile.

Jun flinched, realisation shocking him. "Oh. I'm so sorry." He muttered.

Isane shook her head. "It's alright. Sorry for giving out such a sad info of my life. It's kind of a downer. At least I have my little sister though." She looked up, smiling brightly again. "What about your family?"

It was Jun's turn to stiffen but he handled it better. He let out a slightly shaky laugh. "Guess we have a lot in common. My parents are dead too." He rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

This action confused Isane and made her frown. "You're not saddened by it?" She questioned him.

Jun stopped and looked at Isane. "Well, what am I suppose to feel anyway? Honestly, I don't even know if they're alive." He dropped his hand to his side and let out a tired sigh, as though the conversation was something he did not want to talk about. "I was abandoned at an orphanage."

Isane flinched with a start. She had never met someone who was abandoned at birth and the sudden fact shocked her for a brief second. "You were abandoned?" She whispered out, repeating what he just said.

Jun nodded his head. "Yeah. It's not something I liked to care about, much less talk about." He shrugged. "Family is not something that I think too fondly off and I tend to be left alone."

"But why? It must've been lonely all by yourself." Isane treaded on carefully.

"Well, do you blame me? I've got dumped by the people who I trusted when I was a babe! Sure, I got back up on my feet without them just fine but I didn't need nobody's help." Jun found himself raising his voice all of the sudden before breathing out. "I've got friends but it turns out that they hang out with me because they were afrai-" He paused and quickly said. "Because they pitied me. Until I met Ulquiorra, of course. That sick bastar-" He paused again. "That guy befriended me cuz he was alone too."

Jun breathed out again, as though talking everything out tires him. He glanced up at Isane. "Sorry, got carried away for a minute."

Isane blinked and shook her head. "No, it's alright. You needed to do that. You had a lot bottled in. I'm sorry for bringing up such a sensitive topic. I shouldn't have asked you about your private matters. But," She leaned forward, expression sympathetic. "It must have been hard."

Jun paused for a while, arms crossed as he stared down at them. "Yeah... It was hard."

A soft silence engulfed them after Jun's answer. Jun leaned on the counter behind him, eyes locked down on his crossed arms as he thought about his childhood whereas Isane sat across him, eyes on the counter in front of her.

She didn't mean to ask him so many questions. She was curious and something about him made her think that he had a lot on his chest that needed to be lifted. He wouldn't have let the load off if she hadn't asked him to talk it out. Isane usually doesn't go on therapy sessions, asking questions to people on their problems but it was part of being a student in the 4th Stream that made her ask them. She just felt compelled to help him.

Isane glanced up softly, taking in the conflicted look on Jun's face as he stared at his arms, his brows furrowed in concentration. He was trying to repress memories from his past, memories that sprung up hurtful emotions to him and it made Isane feel sympathetic. The more she looked at him, the more it occurred to her that he was a complicated and lonely person.

Someone that needed to be seen. Someone that needed to be heard. Someone that needed to be cared for. He had his own problems, problems that he had kept buried deep in and now, it seemed impossible to dig them back out. His trust was betrayed and trampled upon the moment his parents had abandoned him and he probably grew up thinking he was not needed.

This was different as how Isane was raised. Her parents died out of accident, not of choice and she understood that. They cared for her for a few years for Isane to feel loved and cared for and she handled their deaths well. But Jun, he had nobody. He grew up with the mindset that he wasn't worth two cents to his parents. The fact that someone grew up with that thought, it must've been hard for them.

She wants to help him. No, she _needs_ to help him.

"Jun. I will never understand the feeling of betrayal you felt to your parents, but I know the feeling of loneliness. I had that when my parents died in the fire. But I kept it in for my sister's sake. Many days I go by smiling and forgetting everything that had happened, acting normally on a daily basis but once the night falls and everyone's asleep, I would sit down all alone, thinking 'Why them? Why not me?'."

"I would be alone." Isane hanged her head down. She let out a breath, forcing back some tears that were threatening to drop and breathed in deep. She looked up. "So, let's not be alone anymore, alright?" She let out a slight laugh.

Jun eyed her before forming a uncertain face. "Let me ask you a question first. Why are you so optimistic? How can you be smiling when the world had stripped you of your parents? Of your happiness?"

"Because I believe everything happens for a reason." Isane answered.

Jun pulled a doubtful scowl. "Then, what's the reason we became friends?"

Isane shrugged. "Don't know," She leaned forward.

"We just have to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDD That's about all time we have today folks!<strong>

**~*~*~SAD**** NEWS ALERT!****~*~*~**

**Just a heads up, I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'll have my hands busy and the following week I won't be able to update at ALL. **

**This is because I will be overseas for a vacation with my family and I'll be staying there for at least 8 days. Probably won't have wifi to update and I'll be forced to spend 'quality time' with my family. I'm just kidding of course! ^^;**

**And since the Holidays are ending soon, I will have to get my shit back together for the next school year. **

**Sadly, I might not be able to update at all on the year 2014 because I will be going through my 'O' level examinations. It's an asian equivalent to High school finals to decide which College course I'll be eligible for. It's a huge exam and I will need to get my shit together. **

**So, we'll see how things goes. If I can't post a chapter tomorrow, this chapter may very well be the last I will write before I leave on an official hiatus. Oh, I'm so sorry! *wipes tears* **

**I'll try to post a new chapter tomorrow but I'll hope you, my Reviewers and Shadows, will understand if I don't post an update!**

**This is Dana signing out and...**

**Adios Amigos!**


	19. Convo

**AN:**

**Well, here it is folks! The last chapter before I finally take off to my vacation. I'm sorry if the chapter is not much. I actually didn't plan on posting up a chapter because my brain is fresh out of ideas. But I told myself that I need to post a chapter up for my readers before I go on a Hiatus. **

**So, with that thought in mind, this chapter is not one of my good ones. It's really rushed and not much content. I'm sorry I couldn't think of something better but I seriously need some time to think of ideas on how to get the love barrell between Grimm and Isa-chan rolling. I apologize if this chapter bores you but hey, at least I'm updating~ ;D**

**Without further ado, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~!**

**JFTFOI Quote: "Why do you call a cheese that is not yours? Not-Chuo Cheese! (Nacho Cheese)" **

* * *

><p>Grimmjow blinked in surprise at Isane's answer. It was unexpected for him to hear such a confident answer and it had taken him aback. He stared at Isane's determined face, trying to find any waver in her eyes. Finding none, he let out a laugh.<p>

"Alright, Yuka. If you're so keen on helping this sad soul out, I gotta warn you-" He leaned forward, making Isane lean back from the counter at the sudden invade of space. "I'm hard person to work with." He spoke in a low voice.

Isane's face reddened at how close Grimmjow's face was to hers. She never met someone who was bold enough to get this close to someone of the opposite sex. Soul Society folk stress a lot on the importance of personal space between people and it struck her that he wasn't from Soul Society.

"Umm.. I-I guess I-I have to manage then." Isane gulped down hard, trying to put a brave facade on her face.

Grimmjow of course could see she was uncomfortable with how close his face was to hers and that strangely made him happy in a sadistic way. He liked the way her face seemed to impersonate a tomato whenever she was embarrassed or shy. You can't find much people with a shy personality in Hueco Mundo and he intend to abuse her personality.

Grimmjow smirk at seeing Isane's attempts to hold her ground against him which resulted in her looking squirmish in her seat. She looked cute. He liked her being cute.

"Alright then," Grimmjow pulled back and crossed his arms again. Isane let out a sigh of relief. "What's your first move on making me feel better of myself as a casted off babe?"

Isane straightened her posture and cleared her throat. "Well, we have to start with your origins. Where are you from?"

Grimmjow looked up, his face forming a nervous look. "Uh... Somewhere." He slapped himself mentally for giving such a pathetic answer.

Isane raised her eyebrow. "Somewhere where?"

"I-I move a lot. Never really staying put in one place. I'm living in between Hueco Mundo and Karakura." Grimmjow lied.

"Oh, so you're like a hippie! Moving place to place!" Isane concluded, eyes bright.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm a total hippie. Moving from H.M to K.K, it's not a big deal." He laughed before mouthing 'What The Fuck?' when his head turned away from Isane a brief second.

"That must be fun living on the road. New places to see, new people to meet. I bet you've got a ton of stories to tell." Isane said, eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Well Yuka, in life you gotta take it easy and slow. Life's ain't a race unless it's for space." Grimmjow smirked.

"Hahaha, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno. Some random hobo told me this one time." Grimmjow pulled a playful look as Isane laughed at his joke. He smiled when she laughed. She looked pretty, a slight glow emitting from her. It felt nice.

_To make a girl fall in love, you gotta make her laugh. But if she laughs, you'll end up falling in love. _Grimmjow remembered Gin told him once when he was serving detention. He didn't understood what he meant but he got a feeling of it now. He wasn't falling completely completely in love with her. It was baby steps but in due time. And that's when he remembered.

_She has a boyfriend._ Grimmjow thought. _Ah, shit. Why are all the pretty ones taken? _Grimmjow grumbled mentally to himself.

"Hey, Yuka. Your boyfriend's been texting you for ages since this morning. Think you should text him or something. Prick's been ticking me off." Grimmjow said against his better judgement.

Isane 'meeped' out in surprised and quickly took out her phone. Seeing the numbers of text messages and missed calls alarmed her as she quickly dialled his phone number. She stick up one finger to Grimmjow and pulled a 'One moment' look. Grimmjow nodded, saying 'It's not a big deal.' but deep in his head it was.

_Lucky bastard. _He thought as he watched Isane talk into her receiver in quick breaths, trying to explain to her boyfriend that she will call him tonight and explain everything in detail. _He must be a honour roll student. Top grades, clean record and popular with the ladies. Asshole._ Grimmjow thought bitterly to himself at how his odds were not in his favour.

When Isane finally hanged up the phone, she let out a exhausted sigh. "Ugh, I'll have to think of something to tell him about me not replying to him." Her shoulders dropped as she sighed again.

"Seems like your boyfriend's overly attached." Grimmjow muttered.

Isane eyes perked open. "Oh no, we aren't dating. We aren't anything. Just two friends." The look on Grimmjow's face said otherwise. Isane sighed. "It's..." She trailed off.

"Complicated?"

She sighed. "Complicated."

"On whose side?"

"Mine." Isane slumped forward onto the counter, chin resting on her crossed arms. "I'm not ready to commit." She let out a fake sob and buried her head into her crossed arms.

Grimmjow pulled a sympathetic smile. He was sad that his new friend had problems of her own but goddamn happy that he stood a chance against this Kira dude. Isane's well up and about in the single market and he might actually have chance if he plays his cards right. His benevolent side is loudly berating him for ever thinking of stealing her away from a dude who is better than him in every prospect and is ashamed that Grimmjow would ever think of getting her when she was out of his league.

His other side fist bumped him in approval.

Grimmjo's attention quickly came back to Isane again. She had her chin on her crossed arms, eyes looking down on the counter.

"Hey," He started. "It'll be alright. I mean, if you're not ready for it, don't push yourself. You'll end up unprepared and confused in the relationship."

She sat up. "How would you know?"

"I don't. It's common sense. If you're not ready for it and you go in head on, you'll end up crashing and burning down." He paused and thought of a comparison. "Like a wrecking ball."

Isane shooked her head. "You have the funniest ideas, Jun."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Perks of being me, Yuka. But if you really need someone to talk to or just someone to listen to you ramble, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Really. It's not like anyone's gonna call me anyway. Don't know why I got myself a phone in the first place. Not much use of me since nobody calls me." Grimmjow knew that was a fat lie. His contacts are filled with Ella, calling him to get his ass back at home from clubbing. And sometimes Ulquiorra when he needs someone to interpret what the Orihime chick wrote.

"Gee, thanks Jun. I'd really liked that. Here, let's switch numbers." She hand out her phone to him.

Grimmjow grabbed it and dialled in his number before taking a picture of himself into her contacts. Isane was done dialling in her number and was having trouble taking the picture. Grimmjow chuckled at her before taking his phone from her hands. "You're useless in photo taking, aren't you?" He said as he aimed his lens at her face.

Her face contorted to annoyance. "I'm not. It's just that cameras don't agree with me sometimes."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Come on, smile for the camera!" Grimmjow said and took the picture. It flashed Isane's awkward looking smile. Her lips were oddly lined in her attempts to make a nice smile in a split second. It wasn't a good picture. It made her look goofy. Isane glanced into the picture and made a dissatisfied face.

"Again." Isane ordered, tone half angry at herself.

"No no no, wait. I think it's an improvement." Grimmjow teased.

"Jun! Come on, I look like a complete doofus in that picture."

"A picture says a thousand words, Yuka. There might be a word that compliments how beautiful this smile is. If there were any!" He teased at her playfully. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said quickly and aimed the lens at her face again. "Smile for real this time." He added.

Isane let out a breath and prepared herself. She looked up at the lens and pulled a sincere smile. Grimmjow took the picture and waited for it to be processed. It flashed on his screen and it showed Isane's photogenic smile. She actually looked really pretty in the picture, the background a maroon colour that made her look as if she were glowing in the picture. Grimmjow stared at the picture for a moment, a satisfied smile on his face.

"You look pretty in the picture." He said as he showed her the picture. Isane's eyes widened.

"Well, would you look at that. I don't look so bad." Isane said and flipped open her phone to see Grimmjow's picture in her contacts. "You don't look so shabby yourself." She said, showing him his portrait. He was smirking slightly in the picture that made him look slightly manly. It wasn't one of his good sides but it'll do.

Isane pocketed her phone and looked up to Grimmjow. "Well, this has been fun."

Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah, it was."

"I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I work here every weekday from 11 to 5. So, you can drop by anytime you want."

"Alright. Thanks for the chat. It was nice hanging out." Isane said as she headed to the door.

"Yeah." Grimmjow answered. "Hey, I'll call you?" He asked her.

Isane was at the entrance of the cafe and turned. "Sure. Tonight will be fine. Bye, Jun!" She waved him goodbye.

"Bye Yuka!" He yelled out across the cafe, attracting many lookers from the customers as he waved Isane goodbye through the windows. Isane smiled, stopping in front of the window and waving goodbye to him one last time before heading her way. Grimmjow still had his hand up from waving and let out a sigh.

"That was so elementary, dude." A female voice called out next to him and Grimmjow turn to the counter of 'Hotaku's' part of the cafe. His eyes squinted as he saw Kana reading her ero magazine. She glanced up from her magazine and shook her head before reverting her attention back to the magazine.

Grimmjow dropped his hand down. "Piss off, Kana." He muttered angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it! There's gonna be grammar mistakes because I'm literally rushing right now. I'll fix them once I get back from vacations!<strong>

**Thank you folks and I'll see you next time!**

**Adios Amigos**


	20. She Makes Me Feel

**AN: **

**Hey everybody! How were you all doing? Please don't tell me you were missing me badly! That'll make me feel bad!**

**Evil Dana: Meuhehehe, serves them right. Yes, yes! Feel the need to love me! MWUAHAHAHA!**

**Normal Dana: Woah! WTF was that? *****Clears throat* Anyways!**

**I've come back to drop of this little chapter to the daycare centre before I take off again in a few more months. Life has been exceedingly tiring for me. I'm still halfway through my mid-years and the paper I had this morning was HARD!**

**It literally felt like it was a spawn of Satan's child, destined to riddle the Earth with sorrow, rage and bad decisions. **

**Oh, look at me! I'm blabbering again. ^^;; **

**I hope this small chapter will be enough to satisfy you guys while I'm gone. I'm still going through with this whole hiatus thing but I finally have a date where I'll be free to update on this lovely story! Just wait for me after November 2014. I'll be done with my major exams by then and YOU'll have ME all to yourself!**

***Whispers* Please be gentle with me, Sempai!**

**...**

**Yeah, I've been away from Fanfiction too long. Too too long.**

**JFTFOI Quote: "If you're life has no problems, you're not really living it."**

**Shout out to my lamps if you know who this is from!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow plomped onto his bed once he returned home, groaning from exhaustion into his pillow. He just finished his shift and had accidentally went the wrong way again when coming back home. It took him hours to get back where he was and by then, it was already pushing 7. Ella had a screaming fit at him because of that whereas Di Roy merely asked if there were any beer left in the fridge. Grimmjow was left rethinking his decision in letting Di Roy stay over at his place.<p>

He sighed, eyes glazed over from exhaustion. He wanted to sleep but he's waiting for Ulquiorra's call. He needed to ask him about what the hell happened that day at the cafe. Why the sudden prompt on disguised names. Not that he hated the idea, he should be thanking him. But if Ulquiorra persists on a particular detail, it has to have a special meaning behind it. Or it could be that he just doesn't want a sweet girl know he was from Hueco Mundo.

Speaking of sweet girl...

Grimmjow sighed at the thought of Yuka. She was something. He wanted to say that he likes her but being the playboy with a reputation, he settled in the, and I quote, '_I wanna get in her pants_' feeling. Basically, just a meaningless fling. He'll get to know her, know all of her weaknesses and her secrets and when he's finally bored, he'll dump her. Just like all the other girls he did at school or at the night clubs. It was a twisted cycle that he's adapted into.

But strangely, Grimmjow didn't want to feel that way with Yuka. He felt that she was special. Right from the moment he met her, the moment he saw her walk in the room, he knew she was different. He just can't put a finger on it. But he's too much of a conceited jackass to admit it.

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Grimmjow took out his phone from his pocket. Seeing Ulquiorra's ID, he promptly pressed the call button.

"Hey asshole! What the fuck happened today?!" He bellowed into the receiver before lowering his voice down. "What are you trying to play at?"

"Hello to you too, my- _best_ -friend."

Grimmjow blinked. He could literally visualize Ulquiorra had sandpaper up his throat when he said the 'B' word. Either that or a cat had tore at his trachea.

"What the fuck dude? What's up with this 'bestie' shit now? You turning gay or something?" He laughed at his own joke.

Ulquiorra sighed into the receiver. "The Onna told me to express my gratitude of having you as my friend. Which I find completely meaningless as you should be the one showing gratitude to me. How else would you pass all the exams?"

"Hey! I passed the exams fair and square!"

"You were copying it from my paper." He snapped.

"Whatev's." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "So tell me why the hell were you with Yuka when you two entered. Seemed like you guys knew each other."

"Oh, that." There was a slight pause indicating Ulquiorra straightening his posture. "We did talk yesterday. When you left your phone with her."

"SHIT! What did you say?!" Grimmjow yelled, sitting up from his bed. He was immediately worried. What if Ulquiorra slipped out he was from Hueco Mundo? Or worse. He told her he was part of a gang. His **_own _**gang.

"She is a really nice girl." Ulquiorra ignored his question.

"Fuck that, I already know she's a nice girl. What did you say to her about me?!" He yelled louder.

"She is a delight to talk to, very soft-spoken."

"Stop FUCKING with me dude! Tell me what you said to her about me!"

"Tsk tsk, what temper you have." Ulquiorra had a slight tease in his voice. "I didn't say anything that would make you seem like a bad person. Just someone who isn't responsible enough to watch where he was going."

"Fuck you." Grimmjow cursed.

"I gladly would if I could." Ulquiorra quoted from one of the students back at school.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "You sure you didn't spill anything?"

"Positive."

Grimmjow breathed out in relief and smiled at his friend's answer. He shook his head and laid back on his bed with his arms under his pillow. "Thanks man for not letting anything else out."

"No problem. She is a nice person." Ulquiorra repeated himself.

There was a slight pause as Grimmjow felt his heart quicken slightly and his cheeks flushed. He let out a shaky laugh into the receiver, shaking off the feeling. "Yeah, she is."

"Well? What do you think of her?" Ulquiorra asked.

"What do I think of her?" Grimmjow said. He rolled on his side. "I-I... I don't know."

"You don't know? I left you there so you may talk to her in private and so you may pull those tricks you call 'pick up lines'. And here you dare say '_I don't know_'?" Ulquiorra pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He seemed tensed about this. "Did you at least asked for her number?"

"Jeez, calm down prick. I did ask for her number. Relax." Grimmjow paused, rethinking Ulquiorra's question. _What do I think of her?_

"Well, for one, she made me feel... weird. I mean, yeah she's nice and all but she made me feel... excited in a way. But not in the way the you're fucking thinking!" He quickly added. _Though with her body, it might be a possibility._ He thought and smirked at his little junior.

Ulquiorra frowned, not getting what Grimmjow was implying. "Excited? How?"

"Ugh, don't make me explain it all in detail. It'll just make me feel all gay and shit." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Who knew the Cuatro was innocent virgin? Both mind and body.

"Well, then how am I suppose to understand what you're going through? Just omit the parts where you think that'll make you feel homosexual. I might be able to work with it."

Grimmjow stiffened. "Uhh... I d-don't want to." Grimmjow felt his voice waver. Oh Kami, does he really have to explain to him in full detail the works of a penis? "It'll be awkward."

Ulquiorra frowned. "What's so wrong about telling your feelings about this Yuka girl? I'm merely asking a question on how she makes you feel. Is it that hard to answer?"

Grimmjow blinked. "Oh. Well, okay." He cleared his throat, feeling sheepish suddenly. "I guess the moment I saw her, she made me feel this way. Sure, when I saw her I thought, 'Damn, I'd tap that bitch' but after you left and we started talking, I got to know her better. We started talking about when we were born and about our family. She was orphaned after her family died in a fire accident and she's left with her little sister. Then she started asking about my family."

"Of course there wasn't much to talk about. My parents left me the moment I was born and that somehow surprised her at how I acted towards it. I honestly didn't give a fuck about my parents but she kept asking questions and then I started to realize that... I do give a fuck. She started asking me questions and I answered by bitching about not having parents around. In a way, she kinda helped me get a load off my chest."

"That's really kind of her. As far as our friendship goes, I'm for certain you will never talk about your intimate past to anyone." Ulquiorra said, tone slightly hurt.

Grimmjow blinked at the slight change of Ulquiorra's tone. "Hey, that's not true. I told you some of my fucked up life."

"Oh, right. The one where you were bullied as a small child. That was slightly entertaining to hear." Ulquiorra remembered. His lips curved by about a centimeter before it snapped back to a thin line.

"Yeah well, I'm really glad that we met. She's funny, she's cute, she's hot and she actually doesn't mind talking to me without feeling the need to rip my head off." Grimmjow listed off.

"Sounds like a keeper."

"Hell yeah she is." Grimmjow laughed heartily before falling silent. A thoughtful smile lingered on his lips. "I have a feeling that she'll be different than the other girls I've dated."

"Different how?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I don't know. Just... different." Grimmjow answered, a longing tone in his voice.

Ulquiorra's mind went into hard drive, sensing a new emotion forming in his best friend at the sound of his voice. The way Grimmjow said his words, it just comes to show that indeed, the Sexta is finally in love with someone. Ulquiorra couldn't felt more happy and proud of himself for putting this 'mission' into action.

_Wait, since when was this a mission for me? Surely I have other things better to do than this. _Ulquiorra thought before Grimmjow started talking various ways on how he's going to try impress Yuka tomorrow. The sound of the excited and happy Espada rolled off into the receiver and Ulquiorra felt his lips _nearly_ curving into a smile.

_But I think it would be worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>SO!<strong>

**I guess that's all I have for today! **

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it and peace out my shadows, reviewers, bros and lamps!**

**Adios Amigos!**


	21. Night

**AN:**

**Hell everybody! I'm still alive, yes yes! Hope you're not too mad about me not updating that much. I'm very quick to lose my drive which fricking sucks balls.**

**Anyways, I've come back with this chapter. It's not much, I'm still getting out of the rut so if you have any bad words for me, hit me with everything you've got!**

**I'm ready. Just do it.**

**Enjoy the chapter eitherways!**

**Disclaimer: No. Nothing else**

**Song. Of. The. Day (S.O.T.D): 'Little Talks - Julia Sheer Ft. Jon D'**

**I've had this song on repeat and it just makes me feel so much at ease. Thought maybe you guys would like it too! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Rangiku-san, please stop asking me about him. I told you, I'm sworn by secrecy." Isane muttered tiredly into the phone receiver.<p>

"Ehh, come on Isa-chan! Just at least let me know what his name is." Her voice whined from the other end.

"I don't even know his name!" She cried out and heard her friend let out a strangled whine.

Isane was laying on her bed. After returning home from meeting up with her new friend, Jun, she wanted to quickly explain everything that happened to Kira. He was worried at first, of course but relaxed once she told him that the man she swapped phones with was harmless. She didn't mention anything else about him and was grateful that he didn't pry.

Afterwards, Isane pretty much lazed around in her room. It was the holidays and Isane didn't had anything planned for the first week. Kiyone was over at Sentarou's house, leaving her sister behind to entertain herself. She couldn't bother Kira because he was busy with his own business and she didn't felt like bothering anyone else in her group.

Her busty friend came to her rescue, calling her up to ask about the situation. She was more than surprised to hear a gruff man's voice when she called her friend's phone and spared no mercy in asking who he was. Of course, being sworn to secrecy by Ulquiorra, Isane couldn't offer her much information, leaving Rangiku to her imagination.

Such accusations were, '_Is he your side boy?', _or _'Are you sleeping with him?' _and the more charming one, _'Is he your pimp?'_.

Isane wondered whether she had extra shots of tequila before she called her up.

"Can't you at least tell me what he's like? It's not fair that you're keeping me in the dark." Rangiku tried to guilt her way to bring Isane around.

She sighed. "I told you, I'm not allowed to mention a single word about him. Frankly, I'm not even suppose to have this conversation with you, let alone tell you who he is."

"Oh, come on! Lighten up! At least tell me this, is he gorgeous?"

Isane visibly stiffened at the question and her throat clenched up. She felt a soft blush appear on her cheeks and chose to play it off. She chuckled to hide her blush.

"Yes, in your terms, I have to admit that he is... 'hot'."

"Awesome! Details details!"

"I can't tell you more about that!" She cried, "If I explain to you what he looks like, you'll search through each profile picture on Instagram. God knows how skilled you are in stalking people."

She heard Rangiku give a snobbish scoff. "Oh, my sweet summer child, you have no idea." Isane visualized Rangiku wiping dirt off her shoulders and then proceeding to check her nails.

Isane let out a small giggle. "I'll tell you one thing though, he is 'something'."

Hearing that questionable tone in her voice made Rangiku suspicious. "Eh? 'Something' how? Don't tell me you're falling for this guy when you have Izuru waiting for you."

"Oh, don't be delusional. I would never do that to Kira-san. I'm just saying that this man is 'something'. What that 'something' is, I don't know." Isane sat up from her bed. "I guess you can say that he gives off this feeling to me that makes me want to be closer to him. In a friendly way of course."

Rangiku let out an unsure noise. "I don't know, Isa-chan. You'd best be careful when you do that. Boys will think otherwise and next thing you know, they'll be forcing their tongue down your throat."

"Eww, that's gross!" Isane shuddered. She looked at the time and blinked when she realised that they had been talking for more than a few hours. She was suppose to wait for Jun's call. "Look, I need to go. I promised him that we'll talk tonight."

"Oooh, looks like someone has a date." Rangiku teased.

"Yes yes, I have a date. Now, don't tell anyone about this or I swear, I won't spend any money on you during 'Sake Nights'."

She heard Rangiku let out a shocked gasp before a small and uncertain chuckle came out from the receiver. "Ha ha haa.. You wouldn't, right Isa-chan?"

"Try me." She answered in a sweet tone before clicking the 'End' button. That would keep her mouth shut. Rangiku is as broke as a beggar and the bartenders have been all too familiar with her face to give her anymore beers on her tab.

Isane plomped back down on her bed, a satisfied smile on her face as she settled in the comfy embrace. She stared at the clock, it reading 8 pm before returning her gaze back at the ceiling. Feeling her eye lids drowzy, she slowly let them flutter close.

"Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt..." She trailed off before she slowly fell asleep.

A few kilometres away from Isane's safe and quiet house in Soul Society, was a small run down house in the depths of Hueco Mundo. Pacing around in his small and stale-pizza stench room, was Grimmjow who had been repeating a mantra he had made for the past few hour.

"Hi Yuka, hope you aren't sleeping right now. No, that's creepy. Hey, what's up! Do you wanna talk? No, that's too weird. Hey, wanna talk all night about my problems? No, that's fucking desperate!"

Grimmjow let out a strangled cry before burying his head inside a pillow. He didn't know what to say to her. After he ended his conversation with Ulquiorra, he decided to call Isane up. The reason why, he didn't know. He just wanted to hear her voice again.

This was unheard of. The almighty Sexta, actually making an effort to call a girl? That was beneath his status. He would never chase after a girl, but he was too proud to admit that he did want to get closer to Isane. He just wanted to test the waters first, figure out what she's like under the pretense of wanting to sort out his bottled up feelings of being an abandoned babe.

Grimmjow let out a strained groan before lifting his head up from the pillow. He looked at the screen of his phone, it's bright light nearly blinding him in his pitch dark room. He was supposed to be sleeping now, it was a half hour past 11. He had been raking his brains for a way to talk to her. If he stayed up any longer, he'll be late for work tomorrow. But he just wanted to talk to Isane again.

"She's probably asleep by now." He reasoned with himself, staring at the bright light. Heaving a sigh, he manned the fuck up and slowly called her number up.

He waited as the ringtone droned in his ear. It was taking a while and he wondered whether she really was asleep.

When he was about to give up and end the call, Isane finally picked up.

"Hello..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction before he felt a small smirk creep to his lips. Her voice was groggy and adorable, like some kid being woken up from nap time. It was adorable.

"Hey. Guess someone's sleepy. Should I try another time?" He teased abit, covering his smirk that was turning into a full out grin.

"Jun!" He heard her exclaim out loud before a few rustles was heard. He guessed that she was scrambling to sit up from sleeping, rubbing her eyes in the process. "N-No! It's quite alright. I was actually waiting for your call. Guess I accidentally fell asleep." She giggled into the receiver.

Hearing that she had been waiting for him actually struck Grimmjow in a particular place. He felt bashful and actually damn shy that she was waiting for him. He liked that for some reason.

"Really? Damn, should've called sooner. Sorry you had to stay up for me." He muttered, sitting up to lean on the wall next to his bed.

"No, it's nothing." Isane answered back, waving it off despite him not being able to see her.

Grimmjow let out a 'Hmm'. "Still doesn't make me feel better though, but I'll let it pass. You reached home safely?"

Isane frowned at the question before letting out a cheeky smile. "Well, I'm at home, aren't I?"

"Ha ha, yeah I guess so." He chuckled, a tinge of red enveloping his cheeks and ears.

A soft silenced surrounded them. Taking this time to get comfortable, Isane leaned on the wall next to her bed as well, clutching a pillow on top of her crossed legs. She waited for him to talk, but all that she heard was a soft and calm breathing from the receiver.

"Jun?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked him again.

Feeling stupid, Grimmjow let out a soft laugh. All those topics he had thought up an hour ago was all but lost once he heard her voice. "Sorry. I have... nothing to say actually."

"Oh, then why did you called me, silly?" He heard giggle at his stupidity and he felt a slight warm tingle in his chest. She sounded so light and feathery that it just rubs him off in the most confusing way. It felt wonderful.

"S-Sorry, I should probably let you go to sleep then." Grimmjow muttered, half-bothered, half-happy by the tingle in his chest. He made a move to end the call when he heard her answer.

"It's alright. We can stay quiet if you want that. I kinda like the silence." She had a calm voice in her.

"You like silence?" He frowned, what was wrong with her?

"Well, you obviously wanted to call me for some reason or other and I don't think I can fall asleep straight away after waking up, so why not just enjoy the night silence. Maybe you'll find out what to talk to me about then."

"You're a weird chick, Yuka."

A soft giggle. "I know."

So they sat there, both their backs up against the wall as they kept their phones near their ears, enjoying the silence. Grimmjow was grinning softly to himself, pretending to focus his eyes on his hands whereas Isane stared at the night sky from her open window. A soft wind gusted in through each of their rooms, upsetting curtains in Isane's room while tossing up papers in Grimmjow's.

"Stupid wind." Grimmjow whispered out unconsciously when he saw the litter of papers on his floor and he heard Isane chuckle.

"There's wind on your side too?" She asked.

"Yeah. Some papers fell off the table and I'm too lazy to pick them up."

"You shouldn't be so lazy then."

"Have you seen my room? I can barely see the floor and there's a weird pizza smell in here."

"Of course I haven't seen your room, and gross!"

They shared a soft chorus of chuckles until Isane noticed something from the corner of her eyes. "Oh my gosh, look out your window! Do you see what I see?"

Frowning, Grimmjow turned his head to his window and immediately knew what she was looking at. "Damn, that's pretty."

The moon was full, brightly shining its soft and delicate light into the night sky. There was barely any clouds out and the stars had appeared, glittering every spot and speckle, surrounding the moon into a beautiful sight. It looked almost magical for a moment and Isane felt glad that Grimmjow had called her. Otherwise, she would have missed the incredible sight.

"Funny how the stars are so bright tonight." Grimmjow added into the receiver.

"I'm not complaining." Isane quickly piped, completely mesmerized by the view. "I'm really glad you called me tonight, otherwise I would have missed this."

"Any time." He heard her yawn and felt a grin coming again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Same time? Or do you want me to come in late into your shift and we can hang out after?" Isane asked. She didn't know why she was so forward tonight. Must be because she was starting to feel tired from being woke up from her nap.

Grimmjow let out a soft laugh at her eagerness. "Sure. You can some over around 4. See you then."

"Goodnight Jun."

"Night Yuka."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much but I hope you guys liked it all the same!<strong>

**Ps. If you guys have any song recommendations, feel free to tell me. My playlist have been getting old lately and I need new songs! **

**See you guys around!**

**Adios Amigos!**


	22. Hill

**AN:**

**I felt extra devious today so I wrote a long ass chapter just for you guys.**

**Warning as there would be a lot of fluffs here! I've been dying to type out all the scenarios I had so I just vomited out rainbows and unicorns into this chapter.**

***~*~*SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT*~*~***

**I've decided to edit all of my previous chapters until my current ones as I found some of them (the chapters) really annoying. Grammar, vocabulary, some major mistakes. So please don't be alarmed and ignore all of the weird changes as I sort out all the chapters.**

**There will be some major changes in the characters as well, as I find some of the background history of characters very annoying and juvenile. I hope you guys won't be peeved about them. Eitherway, I'd like your opinions on whether I should do the changes so tell me your opinion either through PMs or reviews. I'd like the opinions on the readers before I do anything drastic.**

***~*~*END OF ANNOUNCEMENT*~*~***

**Phew, glad that's out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the clothes on my back, feet, chest and arms.**

**S.O.T.D. : 'Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys'**

**Ugh, my back hurts like a bitch from sitting down too long.**

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra wondered what he was doing. He ought to be getting back to work, Tessai would notice that he have been gone from the register desk and be suspicious. But he couldn't help it. He kept glancing over the picket fence that was at the back of the shop in hopes to spot a certain orange-haired woman.<p>

The pale man glanced at his flip phone, noting the time. It was around this afternoon that the woman would pass the shop, hopping towards the ramen restaurant for her lunch break after her work at the bakery. He had grown accustomed to her work shifts and had permanently glued them to his brain.

But she wasn't on time today.

Which bothered the hell out of him.

Despite himself, the Cuatro felt his frown deepen as he kept waiting for the woman. He was worried, not like he would admit it, and there was an uncomfortable feeling accumulating from the pits of his stomach. He needed to see her, see her smile and know that she was alright.

From the shop, he heard his tall bespectacled boss ask one of the kids, Ururu was her name, on his whereabouts and he (inwardly) panicked. He needed to get back to work but he couldn't stand not seeing her. He'll only be preoccupied on nothing else but her for the rest of the day.

When he heard footsteps approaching his hiding place, Ulquiorra spared the last glance over the fence and felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

She was there, smiling and talking to one of her friends, a short black haired lady before making their way to the ramen store. He felt a small happy curve creep to his lips, failing as it did, when he heard her muttering about mixing wasabi and mustard in the ramen broth. At that moment, he felt his heart at ease and he made his way back to his register, giving Tessai a pat on the shoulder as he passed him.

He made sure to tell Grimmjow about today.

Grimmjow, unlike his best friend however, wasn't having much fun for his shift that afternoon.

He had arrived a measly 4.28 minutes late for his second day at work and was left with a warning by Sasakibe. He opened his mouth to argue on how annoyingly strict the man was until he caught sight of Kana shaking her head and quickly shut his mouth up.

After that, he was under careful watch by the man throughout the day.

Grimmjow ignored the strict boss, choosing to pay more attention serving the customers. It was relatively manageable, not too many people walked in, and if they did, they usually went over to the god awful painted yoghurt part of the cafe. Which was understandable.

Who would want coffee on a bright afternoon.

He worked in a relative pace, finding peace in the company of the smell of crushed coffee beans and the sound of steaming water. He found himself immersed in his work and agreed to himself that this kind of job wasn't that bad. He could understand how anyone would find the job relaxing in a way.

Slowly, the clock ticked away and he didn't even realise that he was having fun in his work. He didn't show that much of a smile but the permanent scowl on his face did washed away somewhat.

The door chimed and Grimmjow absentmindedly grunted out a 'Welcome' to the customer, not looking up from wiping the counter when the person sat in front of the bar.

"You seem happy today, Jun."

Grimmjow's head snapped up to the voice, recognising that soft tone and instantly felt his ears tinge red. He thanked the Gods that he had his blue beanie on to cover them up.

He smirked. "What's up, Yuka. You look good today." He straightened up his back, hands wiping a coffee cup.

Isane grinned. "Why, thank you." She gave a glance at the menu, hands propped up as she leaned her cheek on it. "Mind taking my order?"

"That is my job." Grimmjow muttered sarcastically, placing the dried cup in the cupboard behind him.

She shot him a look. "Don't be snippy mister. I could very well leave a bad review on Yelp."

"What's Yelp?"

Ignoring the question, Isane pointed down on a pastry that was on the menu. "I want the cinnamon bun and a hot mocha please."

"You want to add anything to the mocha?" He automatically asked.

"Sprinkle some cinnamon powder over it."

Immediately, Grimmjow went to work. He got out the cups and slid the pastry into the oven for heating. He worked his magic away with the coffee machine and silently, Isane watched him, noting that he was already getting the hang of the job.

"You seem comfortable in this place already." She muttered nonchalantly.

He shrugged. "Try working for a day. You'll get the same feeling as I do, I think." He finally turned, sliding the finished hot beverage towards her, two cookies at the saucer.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" He asked leaning on the counter behind him

Isane looked up, hand clasping the cookie. "Agenda? What agenda?" She muttered before taking a bite out of said cookie.

"Well, you did mention yesterday that you would try to help me out with my whole.. 'bottled up feelings on being an abandoned babe' thing. How do you suppose we get around that?"

He gave her a moment as she chewed on the cookie. "Well, we take it slow. Remember yesterday night, when you called me up only to have nothing to say?"

Oh, he remembered all too well about that and how stupid it was looking back at it now. He felt his ears burn under his beanie.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Believe it or not, that small gesture already told me so much about you. You're lonely at night." She accused, finishing her cookie in a chomp.

He felt that his pride was shot down. "I'm not lonely at night!" He barked, before he looking around carefully when he realised he was a bit too loud. Sasakibe wasn't paying attention to him, good.

Isane raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Then pray tell me, what was the reason why you called me then?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth and hesitated._ I just wanted to talk to you._

He cleared his throat. "We promised to talk last night, remember! Before you left yesterday. Even Kana remembers!" He turned for back up from his co-worker, only to see her bringing her ero magazine closer to her face.

Isane pulled a smug look and watched as Grimmjow squirmed under her gaze. He seemed adamant on not being seen as lonely which baffles her. It was quite alright to be lonely once in awhile but she was reminded that he probably had been alone his entire life.

"Anyways, back to the point. I am going to offer you a preposition. I'm all for talking to you every night whenever you feel lonely but we're going to try and tackle the problem everyday after your shift ends."

Grimmjow felt a smile creep up despite himself. He was all for talking to her too but the part on about his problems? Not so much.

He heaved a sigh when he saw the determined look on Isane's face and knew that she wasn't one to back down once she had her mind set on something.

"Fine. At least I wouldn't be so bored this holiday." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Perfect. Now I'll just wait till your shifts over." Isane smiled, her eyes curving up to crescents.

That split second of her smiling threw him off. It didn't struck him that she could look even more prettier than she already is with that smile. He stared, gaping at her as his brain slowly processed the scene into memory.

Isane took a sip of her coffee before cringing. "Do you smell something burning?"

* * *

><p>After being sternly berated by Sasakibe for letting a pastry burn in the oven, Grimmjow muttered a soft apology before quickly ending his shift early. Because of his mishap, the whole cafe stank with a tangy odor of burnt cinnamon bun. It actually smelt nice and not one customer complained but Sasakibe was really strict about it, thus making Grimmjow all the more sour after being let off his shift early.<p>

It will be pulled out of his paycheck.

And so he walked out of the cafe, hands in his jacket pockets in his neck shrunken in, sulking. When he stepped a foot out of the cafe, he looked to his side to see Isane looking as apologetic as she could. He let out a scowl.

"You happy now? Cuz of you, I got laid off early from my shift!" He grunted.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before bowing slightly in apology. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make the whole cafe stink up."

"Yeah well, we both share the blame now I guess." He rolled his shoulders in a way of shrugging them off. He turned to her. "So, what do we start with?"

Isane perked up and pulled a wide grin. "Great! We can start by just walking around. Do you want to head over to hill overlooking the whole town? Or do you want to walk through the wisteria tunnel?"

He mulled it over for a moment before deciding. "I'm up for some hiking. Plus, I never did see what the whole town looked like from afar."

"Oh the view is great! It'll be better to see when it's night and all the lights are on. It's really beautiful." Isane scrunched up her face. "Though the pathway up the hill is slightly scary."

Seeing her cheeks blush out of embarrassment from her fear, Grimmjow smirked. "We'll be fine. I doubt there's any serial killers here in Soul Society. Come over to Hueco Mundo and you'll know what fear for the dark really is."

"Hueco Mundo's even worse?"

He gave her a lazed look. "You have no idea."

Not reassured by Grimmjow's statement, she let out a shaky laugh, calling him bluff. "Eyy, don't joke around! I doubt Hueco Mundo is that bad."

He blinked at her statement and her shaky demeanor. He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Pushing the conversation into the deep corners of her mind, Isane slowly lead him to where the hill was, talking about the many buildings that they passed as they went along the way. When Grimmjow admitted to being lost in his first time into town, Isane told him the shortcuts and routes to go to in case that ever happened again. He listened well, forgetting all the crucial points mainly because he was listening to her tender voice.

Maybe he should've paid more attention.

The two unlikely pair gathered many onlookers wherever they go. It was such a common sight to see Isane towering over her friends when they walked side by side that nearly everyone who recognized her hair would do a double take when they saw she was walking with someone who rivaled her height. Thankfully enough, none of her friends were the ones who saw her.

Grimmjow felt edgy when he noticed the stares burrowing at the back of his head. He felt like back in the bus again, where he was gawked at like some animal. He was slowly growing more pissed at the commuters.

Sensing her friend's discomfort, Isane turned to him with a reassuring smile. "Don't bother about them. They're mainly staring at me."

"Why?" Came his gruff answer.

Isane smiled bashfully, embarrassed to say. "They've never seen me walking around with someone around my height. I tower over most of the guys in my school." She covered her face with her hands. "It's sad and embarrassing."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, his brain thinking otherwise. _I think it's cute._

"What?" She asked, not hearing him properly.

Shit, he didn't meant to say that out loud! He quickly cleared his throat. "I think it's cool, that you're towering everybody. Makes you look more reliable." _And slightly hot. _He made sure not to say _that_ sentence out loud.

Isane gave him a knowing smile. "Thank you for the compliment."

Not accustomed to politeness, the Sexta looked away, ears burning up like crazy. "You're welcome."

So the two made their journey up to the hill, occasionally having little talks in between the walk. Grimmjow accidentally let slip the time Ulquiorra was stuck in the PE room and was ridiculed for being a pervert. That made Isane laugh at the quiet male's predicament and Grimmjow was slightly breathless for that moment.

They reached the foot of the hill, the sun showing signs that it was nearly time to set in the horizon. Isane turned to her friend and blinked when she saw that he was looking around the trees that surrounded the stairway with awe and wonder.

"What's wrong?" She asked whimsically.

Grimmjow glanced up at her. "Nothing, it's just... Nevermind." He muttered before heading upwards. Isane knew he was hiding something but chose to respect his privacy. He'll tell her if he wants to.

Truthfully, Grimmjow was actually mesmerized by the stairway towards the hill. The trees were all browning in large array of reds and orange and it was... different back at home. The trees back at Hueco Mundo never had that much color. Their bark was dry and white in color and the leaves never lasted a season. The only time the trees were pretty was when winter came in and the snow clung onto the branches. Menos Forest can be a real pretty sight in those days.

"Jun," Isane asked, walking up the stairs behind him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"How long have you been friends with Cifer-san?"

He hesitated, slightly taken aback by the question before answering. "Since the middle of this year. We actually hated each other but we did came around. We have nothing in common but I guess that what makes us closer. He tries to understand me and I try to understand him and it's been working alright so far."

"Have you two been hanging out with each other a lot?"

He thought for a second before shaking his head. "No, not that much. He's busy with his work at Karakura." He turned around, facing her as he walked up the stairs backwards. "But we did agree to hang out this Saturday at Karakura. You wanna come with?"

Isane blinked, an 'O' expression. "Can I? I'm not interrupting anything if I do come, right?"

"Course not! If he didn't try to kill you when you two first met, then he probably likes you. Y'know as a friend."

She grinned. "I'm happy to hear that. He seems troubled with that frown on his face."

"Nah, that's just what he usually looks like. There was this one time he—"

"Jun, watch out!"

Grimmjow turned his head behind him, only to see that he was heading off the pathway, where a wide ditch was waiting for him. He lost his footing, his arm outstretched to regain balance and grabbed what was closest to him, Isane's hand.

Not reacting fast enough, Isane was pulled forward as Grimmjow regained his balance. She teetered close to the boundary, her sense of balance lost before she felt Grimmjow wrapping both of his arms around her, holding her in place and yanking her away from the ditch. She felt her heart pound in her chest at the adrenaline before she registered the wide arms that was holding her close. Too close.

"You okay?" Grimmjow panted in her ear, voice worried and slightly edgy. He was hating himself in that moment and how close he was to nearly pulling her down into the ditch. Who knows what might happen to her if she fell down there? He could've injured her and it would've been his fault.

Isane however, was still processing what was happening. She was still in shock from being back hugged by Grimmjow that it had made her all hot and bothered. She could literally feel his heartbeat thumping behind her back and she felt her cheeks growing crimson. Not even Izuru had been this close to her before and her mind was going haywire, not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." She slipped from his embrace, her back facing him. She knew full well that the red in her cheeks weren't disappearing.

Unbeknownst to that, Grimmjow fussed over her. "You sure? Is your hand okay?" He reached out to inspect the hand he grabbed. "I know I had an iron grip."

"I-It's fine!" Isane exclaimed out loudly, yanking her hand away before he could grab it. She cleared her throat, "Just be careful next time." She continued walking up the stairway, her back still facing him.

Grimmjow frowned, head cocking to one side. Did he upset her by chance? He didn't want that.

"Hey, Yuka. I'm sorry if I upset you." He called out to her, covering the distance between them in long strides.

"It's fine." She muttered tiredly, hoping to mask the shyness in her voice. "It's just that..." She stopped herself, feeling her blush spreading to the back of her neck. It was too embarrassing to say out the reason.

Grimmjow caught sight of the questionable color on the her slender neck and quickly put head to toe on what was going on with his friend.

"It's just that what?" He teased her, his voice picking up at the end of the sentence. He smirked when he saw her scrunching up her body smaller out of embarrassment. It was freaking cute.

"It's just that.. I never had someone hold me that close before. Ever." She whispered, wanting the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.

Grimmjow blinked. "Never? Not even your boyfriend?"

She sighed, "No, he's not my boyfriend. But... yeah."

It took him a second before he felt a devious grin break out onto his face. He was beyond smug and he was close to letting out a prideful laugh. Just the knowledge of him being one of Isane's 'Firsts' was enough to make him feel like a thousand bucks. This was the way it was suppose to be. The high and mighty Sexta, swooping in stealing everyone's girl and leaving nothing for the rest. He felt like his old self again.

He felt his angel side berating him for being a huge dick for thinking that way whereas his devil nodded his head at him in approval.

Isane shook her head. "Sorry, it's such a stupid thing to be upset about. Just forget I ever said anything and I'll just forget that ever happened."

That effectively shot down whatever pride he had mustered within that small moment. His wide grin faltered in despair and disappointment. She didn't liked the back hug? He wasn't one to brag (hahaha lies), but didn't she felt warm and safe in his arms? He went out of his way to protect her from falling down the ditch, even though he was the reason for her nearly plummeting to her death. The least he would expect from her was to thank him for stopping her fall (even if he was the cause of it).

This was criminal. He was practically royalty in Las Noches High. Girls would be killing each other just to catch a _glimpse _of him and here comes in this girl who wants to forget the fact that she was hugged by him just because she has a thing for some snot nosed posh guy, who is supposedly a million times better than him. That's bullshit right there.

Grimmjow grumbled to himself, feeling sour that she had the audacity to feel that way. He noticed a small snail slithering slowly across the stairway, and feeling such resentment for the slimy creature (and his situation), he lifted up his leg to crush it's glass-like shell.

"We're almost there Jun," Isane slowly turned to her friend before pulling a puzzled face. "What are you doing?"

At the sound of her voice, Grimmjow quickly jumped over the snail, legs together and hands behind his back. He slapped on an innocent facade despite being seconds away from killing a sentient life form. "Hmm? Nothing." He blurted out, pulling a fake smile at her. She frowned at his behavior but shrugged and continued the journey up.

Once she had turned, Grimmjow let out a sigh before sparing a glance at the snail one step behind him. He gave it a disgruntled scowl. "You're lucky this time."

The snail felt a sudden shiver down its non-existent spine.

The two slowly reached the top of the hill, finding it void of any person. A small bench overlooked the city with a towering tree providing shade beside it. The spot seemed popular to lovers as the trees around the area had carvings of initials and hearts all around its bark.

"I've been here before, a few years back when my parents were still around. We'd climb this hill just to see the sunrise. That's why I came to like the color orange." Isane muttered.

Grimmjow listened to her, remembering their conversation from yesterday. She did mention about it before. His eyes scanned the area. It was quiet and peaceful, reminding him slightly of the times Hueco Mundo would be whenever it was snowing. They left him feeling at peace and calm.

"This place is popular with couples too." Isane added.

"Yeah, no kidding." Grimmjow answered, his eyes looking at the initials carved at the few other trees that grew around the area. Still feeling sour from previously, he muttered under his breath that the couples were wasting their time putting an effort to immortalize their love on the bark of some innocent trees. He shook his head before noticing the last dying rays of sun flashing onto the ground, signalling that evening was rolling in.

Grimmjow turned to gaze at the sunset from the horizon, when he stopped in his track at the sight of Isane.

She was walking around the tree that stood beside the bench, a soft smile curving up on her lips. Her eyes scanned along the carvings, her hand reaching out to graze the indented words on the tree. He saw her lips move, softly speaking out the letters left by the countless couples and he wondered how it would sound like to have her say his name in the same manner.

She continued circling around the tree before stopping in front of a particular initial, the sunlight filling through her still silhouette, surrounding her in an actual heavenly glow. She was bathing in the sunlight, not realising how beautiful she looked in the eyes of the blue-haired man standing before her.

Grimmjow was at a loss for words. He was left immobilized at the sight and he couldn't look away. Whatever sour feelings he had felt towards Isane after their mishap at the stairways was all but gone from his mind. All that's left was just the thought of... her.

He was quiet for too long. Isane wondered what had made her friend so eerily still and so she turned to him. She saw him staring at her, the sunlight gleaming on his face in a way that highlighted his striking features. His blue eyes shone with such wonder and longing that it made something in her heart jumped. But despite that, she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes. She again felt her cheeks redden for the hundredth time that day.

"Jun?" She called out to him, her voice on the verge of cracking. "What's wrong?"

That knocked him out of his trance a bit. Grimmjow blinked when he saw a blush spreading on her cheeks and nose. He smirked, feeling bashful for being caught staring and somewhat satisfied that she was feeling the same as well. His ears burned. "Nah, it's nothing."

She wasn't that convinced that it was nothing. There was something in his gaze that worried her. Dismissing the thought, she took a seat on the bench and watched the sunset. She felt Grimmjow's presence behind the bench as he leaned over, watching the sunset beside her.

They shared a silence, one that was similar to the one they had over the phone, soft, calm and serene. Grimmjow felt a content bubble rumbling throughout his body from having her company. He felt lighter, as though all of his worries were washed away. He only hoped that the feeling was mutual with her.

Isane calmed down from her constant blushing and silently peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at the orange hued sky, a calm expression on his face and she thought she heard a content purr rumbling from him. She looked away, feeling satisfied at the progress they've made. He needed company and she was glad to offer it to him.

Somehow, through the quiet silence, the two shared something far more mysterious and intimate, one that wasn't possible to fit into words.

Slowly, the sun finally set and the amber sky slowly shifted into a dark navy blue. It amused Grimmjow how her favorite color was the color of the sunset and his was the color of the night sky. The fact that his color clashes so well with her was a happy coincidence in his part and it filled him with blind hope.

"Thanks for spending time with me, Yuka." He muttered out loud, feeling a cold breeze rustling through the air.

"You're welcome." Isane answered, glancing up at the evening sky. Already the stars were out and she gazed at their sparkling magnificence before turning to him.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Seeing her content smile was enough to let him to make his ears burn the hundredth time that night. He didn't mind it one bit though, and with that thought, Grimmjow nodded.

* * *

><p>"Watch your step." Grimmjow calmly reminded her. The two were slowly making their way down to the foot of the hill. Not realising how fast the night would've rolled in, it slowly proved dangerous to walk down the stairs . Grimmjow had to be extra careful walking down the stairs, it was dark to even see where the stairs were.<p>

Isane lost her footing more than a few times, regaining her balance barely when she nearly tripped on her feet. She burned under the darkness, embarrassed to have Grimmjow constantly worrying when she nearly teetered over the steps. She proudly announced that she could see the steps fine and that he needn't worry about her.

The end of the stairways finally came into view and Grimmjow let out a sigh of relief. He didn't like walking down the stairs at night, constantly looking back to make sure the klutz didn't fall off the boundary. Who knew she was terrible on her feet. He huffed.

"Woah!" He heard her exclaimed as her feet swayed dangerously near the edge and he grabbed her hand out of reflex. She regained her balance and attempted to remove her hand from his, but he kept a firm grip and didn't let go until they've reached the bottom.

He huffed again, annoyed before he turned to her, only to see a stunned look on Isane's face.

"What? Is that your first time holding a guy's hand too?" He asked her teasingly, but secretly hoped it was in his head.

She gave him a look. "Of course not. I thought I told you I could walk down the stairs on my own."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could walk down on your own. I just pitied the cleaners who'd have to carry your dead body if you did."

Isane's jaw dropped before she shot him an annoyed look. "Are you saying I have two left feet?"

"Well, I didn't say anything about feet." He teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

She let out a strangled whine. "Ugh, you're impossible."

"Yeah yeah, I am. So, where to the bus stop?" He reverted her attention.

Rolling her eyes, Isane pointed and walked towards the general direction of the bus stop. "It's there. Come on."

Once they arrived, the two sat down on the bench and waited for their buses to arrive. They had small talk and agreed to meet up at Karakura on Saturday. After giving Ulquiorra a quick call about the plan, he agreed and looked forward to seeing Isane again. He quietly told Grimmjow to call him back once he'd reached home, muttering about today's report on the woman.

"There's my bus." Isane chirped, as the vehicle drove down the street. She turned to Grimmjow. "Make sure you get back home safe."

"Sure, I will. Make sure you text me once you've reached home." He called out to her as she boarded her bus.

"Okay. Bye Jun!" She waved at him and slowly walked in. Taking a seat at the end of the bus, she gave him a final wave before the bus drove off.

Grimmjow kept a smile on his face as he watched the bus distancing itself before turning a corner. He gave out a longing sigh. Already, he felt as though it would be years before he could see her again and that made him impatient. He grumbled, silently scolding himself for being a whiny bitch. This isn't what the Sexta would do. This chick is seriously out to get him.

He sighed again and looked at his wrist watch. He was way past curfew. Ella would flip once he reaches home. He should have boarded the many buses he let pass instead of staying behind with Isane. Without his consent, he had sudden flashbacks of Isane laughing and smiling when they were waiting for the buses. Immediately, he felt his ears burn and he gave out a shy smirk.

Well, it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thank you for reading and hope you have a nice day!<strong>

**This is Dana signing out!**

**Adios Amigos!**


End file.
